


The Whole Universe is Against Me

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Shawn Spencer, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bank Robbery, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Burns, Burton "Gus" Guster Whump, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Complete, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Episode: s01e16 Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast, Episode: s04e16 Mr. Yin Presents..., Episode: s07e01 Santabarbaratown 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Good Friend Burton "Gus" Guster, Headaches & Migraines, Hostage Situations, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt characters I love, Innuendo, Juliet O'Hara Whump, Juliet has a fear of heights, Miscarriage, Morning Sickness, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nausea, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: s04e16 Mr. Yin Presents..., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Shawn Spencer Angst, Shawn Spencer Whump, Shawn is just straight up not having a good time, Shooting Guns, Sickfic, Stabbing, Torture, Vomiting, Whipping, Whump, Whumptober 2020, yes the title is from phineas and ferb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: 45,983 words. 31 angsty one shots. A whole month's worth of Psych fics written for Whumptober 2020. Now complete and ready for your enjoyment.Addition warnings and summaries are posted at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Juliet O'Hara, Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Marlowe Viccellio, Henry Spencer & Shawn Spencer, Iris Vick & Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara & Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara & Marlowe Vicellio, Juliet O'Hara & Marlowe Vicellio & Selene, Juliet O'Hara & Selene, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, Karen Vick/Richard Vick
Comments: 196
Kudos: 77
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let’s Hang Out Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet wakes up and finds herself in a situation that is eerily similar to the worst night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to day 1 of Whumptober! I've never actually completed a month long challenge so I'm hoping to actually complete this this year. Finger's crossed! Also lmk if I should tag something that I didn't tag.
> 
> I was originally gonna do another clocktower exposé but then got the idea to do this, so enjoy! Lowkey wanna turn this into a full fic after whumptober is over so lmk if you'd want that or not.
> 
> warnings: mention of panic attack, heights, death mention, non-consensual drug use, kidnapping

She had a headache.

That was the first thing Juliet noticed as she slowly drifted back to consciousness. The second thing she noticed as she slowly cracked her eyes open was that she was _really high_. Despite her foggy mind, the dizzying height seemed to snap some of her senses back into place. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and her chest beginning to ache as she stared down into dark swirling waters. 

Behind her was some shuffling and she barely managed to register the tightening of ropes around her arms and chest, the rough fibers scratching at her skin. The cop part of her brain worked on autopilot, cataloging her injuries and location. Even without the ropes, her arms were sore which indicated some sort of fight. Her back burned which could mean she was dragged. Considering how cloudy her mind was and the fact that she couldn’t remember what had happened, she was fairly certain she had been drugged. 

None of that really mattered at the moment though- after all she had sustained worse. No, she had worse things to focus on. Worse things like being strapped to a chair on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, dangling hundreds of feet over the San Francisco Bay. 

Her fear of heights had lessened over time due to therapy and gradual exposure. Knowing ahead of time seemed to help, gave her time to mentally prepare. But being forced up high, in a situation that eerily mirrored the same one that caused her to develop the fear in the first place, well if she wasn’t so dazed she’d be on the edge of a panic attack. 

The shuffling paused and suddenly a cold hand snaked around her neck, jerking her head back, and a soft yet heartless voice spoke lowly into her ear. “You see, detective. I read your file.” 

The voice’s tone shifted, reciting something from memory. “‘Ten years ago on February 24th, Detective Juliet O’Hara was kidnapped by serial killer Mr. Yin and suspended off of the Santa Barbara Clock Tower.’ Sound familiar?”

There was a pause, more for anticipation than awaiting a response since a gag was cutting sharply at the edges of her mouth. 

“I admire Mr. Yin’s prowess but he made a crucial mistake... He let there be a choice... Luckily for you, you were chosen and survived, though I’m not sure if you’ll be so lucky this time.”

The hand released her, shoving her head back down to look at the dark abyss below. “Let’s see… How did that rest of that statement go? Oh right. ‘The Detective was rescued by Head Detective Carlton Lassiter and Psych Associate Burton Guster. The Santa Barbara Police Department must also give recognition to Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer who was instrumental in solving this case.’ But wait, your partner is back in Santa Barbara, still recovering from his stroke. Your friend is at home anxiously counting down the days until the arrival of his child. And your husband…” A picture was shoved in front of her face- Shawn sleeping contently in their bed, their new pug, Starfish, cuddled against his chest, “Well he’s sound asleep.”

Her heart strained as gazed at Shawn’s sleeping, peaceful face. They had just gotten Starfish a few weeks ago, finally fulfilling Shawn’s engagement and moving-in promises of adopting a dog. They were supposed to take him for a walk, agreeing to check out some new trails for their date night but she, unfortunately, had to work late. 

She wanted to struggle, to fight back but her body no longer seemed to be listening to her- whether because of drugs or fear she wasn’t sure. Beneath her, the dark waters churned angrily appearing both hypnotizing and paralyzing. 

The voice continued. “No one knows you’re here, detective. No one is coming. Tomorrow morning, they’ll all wake up to pictures in their mail. Pictures of you passed out... dangling off the bridge… your mangled body hitting the water and sinking under. They’ll know too late and that will be all the richer.”

“But, letting you fall now would be too easy. I’ve got to let the anticipation build, don't I? Let you think that someone may save you.” There was a dark laugh. “Well now. I guess we’ll have to see then. You have thirty minutes to be rescued, otherwise, it will be the end of Juliet O’Hara.”

She felt a hand drag through her hair as the voice whispered next to her ear, the hair on her neck standing up. “I just can’t wait to see what will happen next.”


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn can never stop investigating a case, even when he's the target. So _of course_ he's gonna wind up in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Day 2! This is my longest and darkest fic that I've written so far (I'm on day 9 rn). I had fun writing Shawn here, he has great dialog potential. This is also my first time writing something like this so lmk your thoughts. Enjoy!
> 
> tw blood, light torture, kidnapping, broken bones, being tied up

Jules was gonna kill him.

That was the last thought that went through Shawn’s head before a chloroform infused rag was roughly shoved over his face, plunging the world into darkness. He had been told, multiple times, to stay off of this case. Even had promised both his best friend and his girlfriend that he would stay away. After all, he _was_ the target.

Three days ago Shawn had found a suspicious package on his desk and, despite his insatiable curiosity, had taken it to be checked out at the station. Inside it were objects from his last three cases- an empty smoothie cup with Sean scribbled across it, a box of matches from a strip club they were investigating, and a receipt from him for a bouquet of flowers addressed to Juliet’s place. There were also photos of him taken at random intervals over the past few weeks and a typed note, telling him to stay away from the big murder investigation that had just been called in or else.

He didn’t want to stay away, after all, they had a pretty big lead. If they solved the murder it’d be a lot easier to figure out who was threatening him. But there was “protocol” and after both him and Juliet had been moved to Gus’ house for safety (a police detail immediately being ordered) he had been instructed to stay off the case. 

When did he ever listen though?

He had been so close to solving it. The victim was a lawyer at a local law firm and he was fairly certain the murderer was an up and coming businessman. The law firm had recently taken on a case against him and Shawn was pretty sure that, after learning their suit was pretty solid, he had snapped, killing the plaintiff’s lawyer. All he needed was proof and he had been about to sneak into the businessman's office when he had come into contact with the chloroform rag.

He awoke, hours later, chained to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. Despite the throbbing pain in his head, his abilities still worked as well as ever. He noticed the crates littered throughout marked “Simple Shipping,” a growing layer of dust on top of them. It was still daytime, the light streaming through the rooftop windows told him that much, but he still couldn’t be sure if that meant he had been out for a few hours or a few days. There were footsteps but he couldn’t quite place where until something hard and painful collided with his ribs.

He tried to double over in pain but the chains constricted his movements as a tall blonde woman came into view, twirling a crowbar around in her hands.

“Shawn Spencer,” She chuckled darkly, “the man who just can’t stay away from a case.” 

Sucking air in through his teeth, he shot back, “Chained up in an abandoned warehouse? Really? Isn’t that a bit cliche?”

A grin. “Cocky little thing aren’t you.”

“Cocky? Yes. Thing? Maybe. I’ve always found those little guys to be kindred spirits. But little? Come on, isn’t the size thing a bit overplayed? I think I’m the perfect height and build thank you very much.”

She looked him up and down with dark eyes. “I suppose so. Your girlfriend sure seems to like you.”

At the mention of Jules, he bit back a growl, his voice coming out low. “Leave my girlfriend out of this.”

Laughter rang out as she slipped a finger under his chin, tilting his head up towards her, “Seems like I’ve struck a nerve there...” She slid her finger away and stepped back, “Fine, I’ll leave her out of it… for now. After all, me talking about her or not certainly won’t affect you after you’re dead.”

His eyes widened slightly, “You’re going to kill me?”

“Wow, for a psychic and a detective I thought for sure you would’ve figured that one out. Of course, I’m going to kill you! What? Did you think this was a ‘torture you until you stop investigating’ type of thing? This isn’t a fun and entertaining tv show where the characters get a bit hurt but wind up being okay in the end and their psychological trauma isn’t addressed much.” She shook her head, tossing the crowbar from hand to hand. “Nope, you’re gonna die today. Oh well.”

She stopped playing with the crowbar, instead, bringing it above her head then down onto his knees with a sickening crack. The sound that twisted from his throat wasn’t natural.

Breathing heavily through the pain, he looked up at her, his body throbbing as she resumed playing with the tool. “I warned you, Shawn. You were to stay away from his case or suffer the consequences. Well, these are the consequences.” 

She aimed a punch right at his nose, the motion snapping his head back as blood almost immediately began pouring down his face. 

He groaned loudly, trying to refocus his brain. “So let me get this straight, and excuse me if this doesn’t have my usual gusto, I can’t exactly get my hand to my head in these conditions,” He meekly raised his chained hands to accentuate his point, “Thomas Ridgeway was born to a family of ten. His parents weren’t able to provide much for him and his siblings growing up but Thomas was an ambitious kid who managed to secure a scholarship and get a business degree. Then he had the great idea to start a shipping company,” He meekly nodded to the crates around him.

Her eyes narrowed but he continued, “Unfortunately for Thomas businesses are hard to start and despite getting the money, he was fighting to keep his company afloat. This meant pay cuts for his employees while he took money under the table and fudged numbers to make it seem like he was doing better than he was. Well, someone on his team caught on and went to set up a case against him. Thomas didn’t know who but he did know the lawyer was so he confronted him, demanded to know who his client was and when the lawyer refused... well he snapped.” 

“Of course he did! Anyone would have.” She spat out, her calm, creepy facade cracking.

“Being arrested for fraud wouldn’t have been great but murder was so much worse,” He continued, “in a panic, he called the one person he could trust. His big sister, Mallory.” He nodded towards her. “You had to work fast to protect your little brother. With my flawless case record, you knew I would be a threat so you had to get me out of the way. Then you planted false evidence to throw the cops off the trail. Lastly, you saw me getting close so you had to take me out.” His eyes narrowed, “all in the name of protecting your brother.”

There was a guttural scream and the crowbar came into contact with his ribs, chains rattling as a new burst of pain flared from his side. Yep, that was broken.

“It was his dream. He wanted to build a life that our parents couldn’t provide him.” A kick to his shin. “His intentions were good, it’s not his fault the world didn’t want him to succeed.” Her fist came in contact with his eye. “You all just need to leave him alone!” Another wack to his arm.

Shawn sat there, his head tilted to the side, blood staining his face and chest. His breathing was labored and his body was on fire, so much so that he couldn’t tell what was broken and what wasn’t. 

The smile on her face was wicked, her eyes twinkling. “Once you’re gone, we’re going to leave town, start over somewhere else. No psychics, no detectives, no one to tell us no. Our lives are going to be great.”

She held the crowbar like a bat, aiming at his head. A few wacks and he would be a goner. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to come. 

“Bye-bye psychic.” She cackled and he could hear the air whooshing as she swung towards his head.

“Freeze!” 

Shawn had never been so happy to hear Lassie and Jules’ combined voices before. Though he really would have to have a talk with them about their timing. 

Their presence threw Mallory off enough that instead of his head, the weapon came into contact with his shoulder. It still hurt like hell, he was pretty sure bones that he didn’t even know existed were broken, but at least he didn’t have to add head trauma to the list of injuries. 

As the whole place burst into motion, Shawn tried to watch and catalog everything- it’d be very satisfying to watch Lassie takedown Mallory- but he was suddenly very tired. His eyes sagged, the edges of his vision fuzzy. He just wanted to give in and go to sleep but a beautiful blonde soon invaded his drooping vision, patting his cheek and calling his name.

“Hmm?” His head tilted up as he studied her face- she seemed worried and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. 

“Shawn! You have to stay awake okay?” Her voice was urgent, worried but he found it comforting.

He groaned, “I wanna sleep, it hurts.”

Frowning, she drew lines on his cheek with her thumb, trying to soothe him. “If you stay awake until the EMT’s get in here, I promise you can sleep for as long as you’d like.”

“Cuddles?” A small smile played across his lips.

She returned it, brushing hair off his forehead, “Yes, cuddles.”

“Good.”

The last thing he saw before he blacked out were beautiful blue eyes

Yeah Jules was going to kill him.


	3. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Shawn, being pushed past his limits with a headache and no sleep is not the most fun way to spend a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks! Huge shoutout to victoriantrashjohn for this headcanon that Shawn gets migraines sometimes due to overworking his abilities and also to the folks on the psych discord for some of the other ideas in this fic. I loved writing this!
> 
> warnings: headaches, throwing up, dizziness, emotional manipulation

“Shawn focus!” Henry’s sharp voice reverberated around the small conference room. “You need to solve this case.”

“Dad, come on. I just spent all night solving that murder case you put me on. This one’s just a carjacking, it can wait until morning.” Shawn complained, slumping down into a nearby chair and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted. The murder of a local official had so many clues and variables and pieces that needed fitting that he had forgone sleep in order to work on it. Not to mention, he felt like his brain was being stabbed, a telltale sign that he needed to get some rest soon or suffer the consequences of a full-blown headache.

“Oh, it’s just a carjacking case,” His dad mocked, waving his hands around and pitching his voice, “Shawn, justice never stops. Do you want that poor single mother to live with the fear that the guy who took her car is going to come back and kill her this time?”

Satisfied with his son’s reluctant nod, he walked over and firmly patted his back. “Good. Now I need you to focus. Try to find something from those parking lot security tapes.”

Shawn put a finger to his head, his eyes moving around as he recalled the surveillance videos. A woman got into her car, after a few minutes someone wearing dark colors and holding a gun got into the passenger seat, then the woman got out and put her hands up and the guy drove away. 

He slumped back into his chair, the sharp pains turning into throbbing on the right side of his head, “Dad I’m not seeing anything. There wasn’t a good shot of the guy and it happened so fast, there’s nothing to notice.”

“Bullcrap.” Henry crossed his arms over his chest, “There’s always something to notice. His walk, his height, his clothes. You just need to try harder.”

“I am trying harder, maybe I’m not picking up on anything because my head hurts and I’m tired.” He shot back, standing up abruptly. He had to shut his eyes to keep the room from swaying.

“Or _maybe_ you’re just lazy and looking for an easy way out. The pain in your head just means you’re getting close, every cop feels some sort of tingling when they’re on the precipice of a big break. So try. Harder.” He put his hands on the table and leaned forward, his eyes sharp and narrow.

Shawn sighed and closed his eyes, happy to shut out his dad’s face and the bright lights. With a flick of his wrists, his hand returned to his head and he ran through the footage, again and again, trying to find any clue towards the guy’s identity.

Every single minute that ticked by, the pain in his head doubled. He had to sit down to keep from falling over, winding up with his head between his knees, sucking in breaths to keep the burritos he ate for lunch from coming back up. 

But he persisted. 

He kept going, kept replaying the footage and focusing. It took several minutes of trying before he noticed that as the perp opened the car door, the sleeve of his shirt pushed up a little, revealing the faintest bit of a scar. 

“I’ve got it!” He yelled, shooting his head up and instantly regretting it as his vision swam. “The guy had wrist surgery, pretty recently too. It’s not much to go on but along with our basic profile, it should help.

“Took you long enough. It’ll suffice. I’ll pass it along. You can go home now.” His dad said with a nod before walking out of the conference room.

With a small smile, he turned to leave, pitching forward as he took a step. His stomach churned and he grimaced, quickly changing course and heading towards the garbage can where he pitched his lunch. 

Scowling, he sucked in air through his teeth, hunched over the side of the can. At this rate, his migraine wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. He just needed to get home, turn on his red lights, wrap up in a blanket, and go to sleep. Getting home though, that was going to be a challenge.

Bending back over the trash can, he retched again, wrinkling his nose as the stench hit his face. He _really_ needed to get home. 

When the waves of nausea turned more into ripples, he peeled himself away from the can, wiping his face with his sleeve. His fingers went to his temples, rubbing circles, trying to soothe the pain away. The need to sleep was almost overwhelming and he glanced at the clock. The conference room wasn’t to be in use for a few more hours, nothing was really stopping him from falling asleep here.

Staggering to his feet, he kept his eyes closed, fingers pressed firmly into his temples. Just a couple of steps and he could turn out those blazing fluorescent lights. 

His movements were shaky, chairs bumping into his hip with every step but he refused to open his eyes just yet. It wasn’t his best idea though as his foot caught on the leg of a chair. The top of his body pitched forward, the bottom half staying still. He caught himself, hands slamming into the wall, lightswitch jabbing into his palm. At least he found it.

Flipping it off, he slid to the ground, welcoming the newfound darkness. His father had shut most of the blinds earlier, not wanting to subject the rest of the station to their father-son discussion. Faint streaks of light fell across the room, creating an almost peaceful glow. 

He kicked back a few of the chairs before shrugging off his flannel, bunching it into a ball. Crawling underneath the table, he curled into a ball, using his shirt as a makeshift pillow and shutting his eyes. It wasn’t the best place to sleep but it would suffice. And if Lassie, Jules, and the Chief found him sleeping there hours later, they certainly wouldn’t disturb him, just shutting off the lights and letting the exhausted pseudo-psychic rest on.


	4. Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had forty minutes to save Juliet. Gus just hoped that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me writing yet another fic about Mr Yin Presents...? I think it's safe to say I love that episode. I also love Gus, he doesn't get nearly enough love, and I've always wondered what that ep would be like though his perspective. Hence this fic. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: kidnapping, self blame, burns, cuts

_3:50 am._

The call came in from Juliet at 3:50. Five hours after she was taken. Five hours after she slipped through that trap door. Five hours since they last saw her. Five hours after he lost her. 

He had tried to not blame himself but it was hard when he was _right there_. Hundreds if not thousands of what-ifs had run through his brain. His therapist called it rumination- he called it overthinking. Regardless, it was making him sick. 

What if he had been faster? What if he had been next to her when she fell? Could he have grabbed her gun and fought Yin off? What if he had been able to catch up with Yin? What if he had been able to tackle her out of the way, saving her from falling? What if he had never left her alone in the first place? What if she was safe instead of who knows where? What if he hadn’t failed?

The hours in between were torture. Not just for him but for everyone else. He had never seen Carlton so furious and distraught, the man alternated between disappearing to the gym to presumably beat up a practice dummy and sitting motionless at Juliet’s desk, staring at her abandoned paperwork. Shawn wasn’t much better off. He didn’t speak for hours after they got the call about Abigail, looking silently off into space despite Gus’ food offers or attempts to talk about it. 

The whole station was grave as the fateful phone call came in, the next clue put into place. They had forty minutes, at half-past four she would drop and that would be it. Even worse, Shawn had to choose between her and Abigail, choose between the girl he had been after for years and the one he had managed to have a committed relationship with. It was an impossible choice and Gus hated that his best friend was in this situation and hated even more than he was partially responsible. 

He wanted so badly to go with Shawn, to make it up to him somehow. But as Shawn told him- no _trusted_ him- to go save Juliet, he knew that would be the best way to make it up to him.

_They had twenty-five minutes._

If Gus hadn’t been so scared for Juliet’s life, he might’ve been afraid for his own as Carlton sped through the quiet streets of Santa Barbara at a speed that was _way_ over the posted limit. It was somewhat eerie to see the city so still. Given different circumstances, he might even find it peaceful. But it wasn’t peaceful. The air hung tense as they hurled through the streets, his stomach-churning. He silently prayed- _pleaded_ \- for Juliet to be okay, for them to get there in time.

_Ten minutes._

Of all the times to have to take the stairs, this was the worst of them. Of course, the elevator had to be out of order. He briefly wondered if Yin was the cause of that too. There was no time to waste, however, the two of them racing up the steps as if their life depended on it. Her’s certainly did. 

_Five minutes_

His legs were burning and they still weren’t there yet, were only about halfway. He glanced up, gulping at the sheer amount of distance they still had to cover. Lassiter was a flight above him, his footsteps resounding throughout the stairwell. His pace quickened, they needed to go faster, get there quicker. Time was running out.

_One minute._

Hope seemed so close and yet so far as they reached the last step. His whole body ached and his lungs worked overtime to suck in the cool Santa Barbara air. They were so close.

Rounding the corner of the clocktower, his heart rate tripled. 

He wasn’t sure what Yin had prepared for her. Hundreds of scenarios had flown through his head in the past forty minutes but very rarely was reality worse than his imagination. Unfortunately, this time reality was much worse.

She was strapped to a chair, dangling off the edge of the clocktower. Only a thick cable connected her to the clock, keeping her from plummeting into the streets below. It terrified him that she wasn’t moving except for the loose strands of her blonde hair fluttering in the wind. He wasn’t sure if she remained motionless because of shock or because she had accepted her fate but it made his stomach tighten all the same. 

The wire was immediately the focus of his attention. Maybe if they could move it, they could pull her away from the edge. To safety.

The minute he touched it, his hand erupted in agony, searing pain flowing from his palm and tingling up his arm. He jumped back, staring open-mouthed at the singed flesh, fighting back a surge of bile.

Grinding alerted them to the moving clock as the large hand crept towards the cable. They were out of time.

Thinking quickly, he ducked under the wire- being careful as to not burn himself again- and did the only thing he _could_ do. He grabbed onto the clock hand, using all of his strength to stop its march towards her death- _to stop time._

The contact with his burned hand was unpleasant, the pain tripling as it shot through his arms. The edge of the hour hand was sharp. He could feel it cutting into his hand as his muscles strained to hold it back. 

He could barely breathe, all his attention on keeping Juliet from plummeting over that edge. 

The seconds felt like hours. Arms shaking, he propped up a foot on a piece of stone jutting out from the building, using it as leverage. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it, his hands were starting to go numb, his arms tingling. Any moment now his hands were going to slip and the cable would be cut. He couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t let something bad happen to Juliet but he didn’t know how much longer he would last.

He owed Carlton big time as there was a shudder. The gears came to a grinding halt, the hand no longer fighting back. He glanced at his palms- the flesh broken and marred- and then back up at the clock, making sure it wouldn’t move again.

Once he was sure, he didn’t waste any more time stumbling over to Juliet, arriving at the same time as Lassiter. They muttered reassurances as her gag was removed, their hands rubbing her shoulders as they tried to soothe her but knew nothing really would.

The second she was on solid ground, Gus could breathe again. He knew he’d have to go get his hands checked out and give his statement but for now, he settled on watching her. She was surrounded by EMT’s but she was safe, they hadn’t lost her.

He needed to call Shawn, let him know that she was okay but he took one final glance at the stopped clock hands.

_4:30 am._

Yin was wrong, she didn’t drop. She was safe. He didn’t let her or Shawn down. 

They all had more time.


	5. Where Do You Think You’re Going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold is no match for Juliet... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go for something a little softer for this prompt. I love married Shules so much! No real spoilers for LCH except for maybe a little one that you wouldn't even know is a spoiler unless you've seen the movie.
> 
> warnings: mentions of being punched

Juliet hated the cold. 

Growing up in Miami, the coldest she was used to was 65 degrees and even that had her donning long sleeves and lined jackets. The second it dropped below 75, she was pulling out sweaters and wool socks and stocking up on hot chocolate much to the delight of Shawn. So it was safe to say that the 45-degree weather that San Francisco was currently experiencing was not appreciated. Especially considering a freak storm had knocked out the power in their block. 

She shivered, huddled on the couch in an insane amount of blankets. It had been a long day at work- a suspect she had been interviewing got a little heated and clocked her in the jaw. Rubbing the sore spot, she winced as the contact shot pain through her mouth.

Shawn had not been happy when she came home with a growing bruise. He doted on her the second she walked through the door, offering an ice pack- which she refused because who needs another cold thing in this weather- and wrapping her up in blankets. His body was currently pressed to hers, cuddling her for all she’s worth. She wasn’t complaining about the blanket part… or the cuddling part. 

“Feel better?” He asked, his voice soft as he nuzzled her hair.

“A bit, I’m still super cold.” Another shiver ran up her spine as if accentuating her point.

His tone was sympathetic as he hugged her even closer, “Aw, babe.” He smirked, sympathy being traded for his usual playfulness. “You know… they say that skin to skin contact is the best way to heat up a cold body.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “As tempting as that sounds, I’m good for now. There’s so much pressure in my sinuses, I think that girl got me good.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she felt Shawn shift and she turned her head to catch him frowning.

“I’m sorry Jules.” 

“It’s fine,” She waved her hand, “hazards of the job.”

“That still doesn’t mean I like it when you get hurt.” 

“Well, the same goes for you Mister I-like-to-get-myself-in-dangerous-situations.” 

“Touché.”

She smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes. It did little to relieve the pressure that was building up behind them but at least the contact with her husband felt nice. 

Snuggling with Shawn was one of her favorite parts of being home. He loved physical touch, would always find some excuse to hold her hand or wrap his arm around her. Whenever they got some alone time, he would naturally gravitate towards her- seeking her out almost subconsciously. In turn, she found herself doing the same. His presence was comforting, a warm beacon in a sea of cold and darkness. Even on her hardest days when she saw the worst from people, he never failed to just be there. To hold her as she cried or sit silently with her even though she knew it was hard for him. 

She would relish the way his arms wrapped around her or when his chin rested on top of her head. He would joke that their bodies were made for each other and she would roll her eyes but deep down she silently agreed. They _were_ a great fit. He was cuddly and strong, fit in all the right ways but not overly muscled, which she loved. Not to mention that he was basically a natural heater and that worked very well for someone who was always cold.

Somewhere in her musings, she must’ve dozed off as a slight jostle caused her eyes to crack open. Half lidded, her mind slowly coming out of his fog, she watched as Shawn walked towards their room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, her voice coming out nasally. That was odd.

He paused and turned around, giving her a lopsided smile. “Off to grab the snuggie and some NyQuil.”

She raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to close her eyes again, the pressure behind them ever-present, “Since when are you sick?”

His brow furrowed as she shivered again. “Are you still cold?”

“Yeah, why?” She questioned as he walked towards her, placing a hand on her forehead. His hand was cool and this time her eyes did close.

“Because Jules, you’re burning up.”

Her eyes shot open, “What? I don’t feel sick.”

A smirk played across his lips as he cocked an eyebrow, “Really? Do you don’t have sinus pressure or body aches or feel tired or are really cold?”

She stuck out her lower lip and he laughed. “Hate to break it to you Jules but you’re sick. Good news, your amazing husband has three things to make it better.” He held up fingers as he counted off, “One, NyQuil. Two, snuggie, and snuggles. Three, movies.”

“Isn’t snuggie and snuggles two things?” She teased before ducking her head into the crook of her arm as she sneezed.

He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, “I’ve heard it both ways.”


	6. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Shawn to get trapped with a gun against his head. At least his amazing wife has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More married shules! No real spoilers for LCH. Set ambiguously post movie though.
> 
> Huge shoutout to chaosintheavenue for beta reading!
> 
> warnings: hostage situation, blood mention

Why did the crazies always have to go after Shawn?

This was Juliet’s question as she burst into the abandoned diner, gun trained on the suspect. The woman jumped and immediately grabbed Shawn- who of course had to be right next to her supplying his “wrap up”- pressing a pistol to his head.

Juliet glared, grip tightening on her gun as she kept it aimed at the suspect.

“Drop it.” She growled, pressing the muzzle firmer into Shawn’s head. “Or else I’ll blow his brains out.”

Frowning, Juliet’s eyes darted from her face to Shawn- blue eyes locking with hazel as they stared, silently communicating.

With a sigh, she put her hands up. Slowly kneeling to the ground, she placed the weapon on the floor before standing back up. She pointedly ignored the slight tremble in her hands.

“Good. Now leave and don’t come back, and I’ll let your husband go.”

Her eyes snapped back to Shawn’s in surprise.

“Yes,” The woman sneered, “Your hubby here told me all about how his amazing cop wife had figured out that I was the one knocking off check cashing places and that any minute she was going to come in and arrest me.” She laughed, jerking Shawn’s head back, “Working out great for you, huh?” 

“In my defense, babe,” He said, shrugging as best he could given the circumstances, “I do have an amazing wife.”

If the situation hadn’t been so tense, she would have smiled. Even in a hostage situation he couldn’t resist the urge to flirt with her.

“Gross,” the scoff brought her attention away from Shawn, “Love is for suckers. Trust me, I know.”

Sensing an opening, she took a careful step forward- freezing when the woman twitched. “Really? Why is that?”

A frown and she narrowed her eyes. “Because, everyone who I thought loved me didn’t. They all turned their back on me the minute I made a mistake.”

“And what mistake is that?” Juliet asked, gaze still trained on Shawn.

“I got pregnant.”

Her eyes snapped up, widening slightly, “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Her words were bitter, “You try getting pregnant at seventeen and kicked out by your parents. You try going to your then boyfriend who calls you a whore and turns you away. You try having a five year old who’s sick and hungry but you can’t afford anything. _Then_ maybe you’ll understand.”

Juliet took a deep breath, pushing aside her roaring fear and the pit in her stomach, letting herself fall back on years of police training and real world experience. She needed a distraction. Maybe even a point of empathy.

“I’m sorry that happened. I’m sorry those people did that stuff to you. I’m sorry your child is sick. But you can’t say that love doesn’t exist or that it’s for suckers when you’re doing all of this _for your kid._ ”

The woman’s jaw clenched but Juliet kept talking, “You love your kid, right?” A small nod. “And your kid loves you?” Another nod. “Then you do have love, and you don’t want anyone to take that away from you, right?.” Again, a nod. 

She gestured towards Shawn, “And see, I love him and I don’t want anyone to take him away from me either. So why don’t you let him go? I’m sure we can work something out with the judge so that you don’t have to spend a lot of time away from your kid. Maybe we can even get some medicine too.”

The woman eased her grip on her gun and Juliet allowed herself a small smile. “Good. Just drop the gun and this will all be over soon. We’ll go down to the station and this can all be sorted out.”

In the distance there was a blaring of sirens as backup neared. The sound spooked the gunman who tightened her grip around Shawn’s neck, pressing the gun hard against his temple. Juliet forgot how to breathe. 

As her finger pressed ever so slightly against the trigger, Juliet did the one thing she had sworn never to do as a cop. She begged.

“Please... You can’t shoot my husband.” She meant for her voice to come out strong but it wobbled as she spoke. Her eyes were glued to Shawn’s, his fear reflecting in her own.

“And why not.” The gun was pressed harder into his head and he winced. “Because you _love_ him?”

“Because,” Images of Shawn sprawled out on the ground, blood gushing from his head flashed before her eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Three sets of eyes widened as the words sunk in. Shawn’s mouth was open and the woman eased her grip on him ever so slightly. Pushing aside all of her emotions, Juliet jumped on the opportunity.

One hand still raised, she slowly put the other in her back pocket, eyes never leaving the woman’s. After a few tense moments she pulled it up, holding a slim piece of plastic up for everyone to see.

A pregnancy test with two blue lines.

“I took it this morning. I wanted to tell him after work, but I guess now is as good a time as any.”

After a deep breath, she took half a step forward. “You want what’s best for your kid. Well so do I. I want my baby to grow up with their father around. I want them to bond over cheesy jokes and silly pranks. I want them to ask for daddy to read them a bedtime story because he does the voices so well. I want Shawn to be there when they’re born, to hold his baby in his arms. I want my family to be safe and I think you do too. So please. Let him go.”

The air hung tense around them as they stared at each other, each one willing the other to make their move. Finally the woman’s eyes welled with tears and she released Shawn, letting the gun fall to the ground as she stepped back.

The place almost immediately burst into motion, cops swarming in, handcuffing her. Juliet didn’t watch though, her attention on Shawn who practically ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms. Her feet left the ground as he spun them around, face buried into his shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

Even after he placed her on the ground, they stood, wrapped in each other’s arms for a while, just happy to be alive. When he pulled back, she cupped his face, smiling at his big dopey grin.

“You’re pregnant.” He whispered, his voice a mixture of joy and love.

“Yeah,” She breathed back, tears pricking in her eyes. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Heck yeah we are,” Was his reply before lowering his face, capturing her lips with his.

One hand threaded through the loose hair on her neck, the other resting on her lower back. Her hands slid up and down his cheeks, stubble scratching her palms. Their lips moving ever so slightly as they kissed passionately. His hand moved to her stomach and they broke apart, laughing.

“I love you.” His whispered, forehead resting against hers.

“I love you too,” was her response before placing a much shorter kiss on his lips.

“I must say, I think we had the most exciting pregnancy announcement.” He joked.

Shaking her head, she hooked her arms behind his head, “Less excitement from now on, please? I meant what I said about wanting you around to meet this kid.”

He grinned, “You’re not getting rid of me any time soon.”


	7. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers AU. Juliet has to ability to save people but that comes at a steep price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble but I'm glad to be finally doing something with this AU. I've been toying around with it for a while. Basically certain people have "powers" but are more meta-human than superheroes. Juliet is one of those people and has the ability to heal. Except she can only heal herself. Which leads to some interesting possibilities...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> warnings: blood, shooting

It all happened so fast. A flash of metal. Lassiter yelling something about a gun. Gus latched onto Shawn’s shirt, causing the two of them to struggle in different directions. Shawn wanted to try and talk the guy down but before he could open his mouth there was a flash of blonde hair and a bang. In the confusion, Gus managed to drag him behind a wall and they cowered for a moment, listening to the sounds of Lassie taking down the guy.

When he finally peaked around the corner, he bit back a yell, his stomach churning. He had always teased Gus for getting sick at crime scenes but it was so different when it was someone he knew and cared about. 

Juliet lay on the ground, a dazed look in her eyes. Her hand was wrapped protectively around her abdomen, hand resting just above a bullet wound. Blood was pouring out of it, staining her skin and her black pantsuit. Shawn had remarked hours earlier how cute she looked in it.

Not wasting any time, he ran over, crashing to his knees beside her, already shedding his flannel. He pressed it against the wound, apologizing as her face contorted with pain at the pressure. She smiled, placing her hand on top of his.

“Shawn I’ll be fine.” Her voice was strained.

“I know.” He whispered back, eyes not leaving her face.

“This has happened before.”

“I know,” He repeated, his free hand brushing strands of hair off her forehead. “It still doesn’t make it any easier. I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Now it was her turn to repeat the sentiment, “I know. But I had to, otherwise he was going to shoot you or Gus.”

He swallowed roughly, “Thank you.”

She clutched his hand harder, eyes closing tight. After a few tense moments, her chest rose and fell with labored breaths. “I think healing is worse than being shot.” She joked, but the humor was lost on him as she gripped his hand again.

“It’s okay Jules, you’re going to be okay,” He ran his fingers through her hair, her bun unraveling more and more with every brush. “I’ve got you.”

“Thanks,” She choked out, “This is a lot better with-” Gritting her teeth, she stopped talking, face contorted with pain.

He shushed her, his thumb sweeping across her forehead, “I mean this with love but please stop talking.”

Barely nodding, too tired and in pain to even poke fun at him, she gave in, closing her eyes. She focused on his hand in her hair, nails occasionally scratching against her scalp and his other hand entwined with hers, thumb rubbing patterns in her skin.

It would take roughly fifteen minutes to heal enough that the bleeding stopped, her skin growing and intertwining with slow agony. She wouldn’t be completely healed, however, until hours later, the process taking a lot longer than she would have liked. But she had Shawn. Something she was incredibly thankful for. He’d hold her and make her feel a bit more comfortable throughout the whole process. 

She cracked an eye open, examining his concerned face. All of this was worth it as long as he and everyone else she cared about were safe.


	8. Where Did Everybody Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for LCH. Carlton wakes up in the hospital confused and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short but I wanted to include some Lassie in this month. Go check out bijulesspencerohara's day 8 on Tumblr. She also played with this topic and is amazing! 
> 
> Shoutout again to chaosintheavenue for beta reading! 
> 
> warnings: hospitals, strokes

Beeping. He heard beeping to his left, its slow rhythm almost comforting. A sort of whoosh to his right along with a steady drip of water. Somewhere in the distance there was an almost robotic mumbling.

Slowly Carlton cracked open his eyes, bright fluorescent lights causing him to snap them close again. There was pressure on his face, his chest, his legs- actually he couldn’t _feel_ his legs. 

His eyes opened again and he shifted, trying to look over his body, but quickly found that raising his head hurt- a lot. Giving up, he let himself sink into the pillows, choosing to examine his surroundings instead. He was in a hospital. He was hooked up to a heart monitor which must’ve been the beeping he heard. There was also a tube in his mouth and multiple IV’s in his arm. Everything was white, the only color being that of his blue hospital gown. 

He tried to think back but his brain burned. He remembered a gun, a dark room, his father, being in an ambulance, and then nothing.

Why was he here? Why couldn’t he move?

The last of his sleep and confusion wore off and he was suddenly extremely away of how much everything hurt. His left arm burst into an explosion of pain, tremors shooting through every inch. His chest felt like it was on fire, it hurt so bad to breathe. The fact that he couldn’t move or feel his legs scared him. It all was too much and he wanted to call for a nurse, someone to make the pain more bearable and to tell him what happened but he couldn’t even raise his arms to hit the button.

He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the pain. Shouldn’t there be a doctor or a nurse around? Judging by the messy blanket over the couch in the corner and the flowers on the table, he did have visitors at one point. Where were they? Was he really that bad off that no one cared enough to stay with him or help him? 

His heart ached, both physically and emotionally. He missed Marlowe, he missed Lily, he missed Juliet and his station. Did they all leave him? Was he really going to be alone?

The pain increased with every depressing thought. It hurt. Everything hurt. He was alone. He couldn’t move. He’d be a burden to his family, no wonder they left him. Would he ever be a husband and a father again? Would he ever be Chief again?

The beeping began to increase, the edges of his vision blurring. He would never admit it to anyone but he was scared. He was so incredibly scared and in pain. 

Down the hall there was shouting and footsteps neared, the shrill beeping becoming more and more intense. 

He just wanted to sleep, wanted this to be all over, wanted the pain to go away.

In the midst of the shouting he recognized two voices, higher and more frightened than the others.

Marlowe? Juliet?

Turning his head ever so slightly, he wanted to see them, see if anyone was coming for him, but darkness overtook him, and once again he was alone.


	9. For the Greater Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets himself taken hostage and Juliet feels a lot of ways about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow day 9! Almost at double digits, wild. Wanted to do something fun with early shules and this prompt worked out very nicely. Enjoy!
> 
> warnings: hostage situation, guns, slight acts of violence

_Things on Juliet O’Hara’s to-do list:  
1) Deposit check  
2) Bring Carlton his favorite coffee  
3) Rent the Dark Knight  
4) Finish the paperwork on the Zarski case_

__

__

_Things not on Juliet O’Hara’s to-do list:  
1) Be trapped with Shawn in a hostage situation at the bank_

And yet here she was. 

Seeing Shawn at the bank hadn’t been planned. Frankly, she had been surprised when he greeted her with his normal outgoing tone. She wasn’t aware he had an account at her same bank. Regardless, she didn’t mind the company and the two had struck up a conversation while waiting in line.

He had just been in the middle of an elaborate story where Gus used his left shoe as collateral for not cleaning the sink when four masked men burst through the front door. Waving their guns around, they ordered everyone to get down on the ground.

Shawn quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her out of sight beside the receptionist's desk. She briefly considered chiding him for having bad luck with banks but settled for a simple ‘thank you’ instead.

The two of them watched with bated breath as the men emptied the safes and deposit boxes. Even with her cop training and pistol and his psychic abilities, it would be very hard to go up against them. She crossed her fingers, hoping the tellers had tripped the silent alarm and that backup would be arriving shortly.

Soon backup did arrive, though it didn’t have the effect she was hoping for. Instead, the robbers started hauling civilians to their feet, lining them up in a sort of human shield formation.

Silently cursing their luck, she turned to Shawn ready to devise a plan to take down the men or at least give back up an opening. To her shock and annoyance, he patted her knee and got to his feet, stepping out into the open.

Her eyes went wide. He really was an idiot sometimes.

“Guys, come on. It’s a little overkill to take multiple hostages.” He spoke up, hands in the air as the gunmen focused their weapons on him. “If you ask me, you really need just one.”

“Yeah?” The tallest one, clearly in charge, sneered, “And who do you suggest? This one?”

He reached down and dragged a young brunette- probably in college judging by the newer Santa Barbara University sweatshirt she wore- to her feet. The girl’s eyes were wide and frantic and Juliet’s fingers twitched towards her gun. If an innocent civilian got hurt because of Shawn’s antics, she was going to kill him.

He remained calm, though she noticed the subtle clench of his jaw. Guess he wasn’t expecting that either. “Wow, you guys really aren’t that smart. _Obviously_ I meant me.”

The leader laughed, “Aw trying to play hero. What makes you so special?”

Shawn grinned, clearly waiting for that question, “Cause I’m a psychic, jack. I’m really good, I’ve solved tons of cases for the SBPD. Trust me, I’m much better collateral than some random person.” 

The gunmen all exchanged glances. “Prove it.”

His grin turned cocky as he raised a finger to his head. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Leave it to him to show off in the middle of a hostage situation.

“Well for starters, beefy over here,” He gestured to the strongest looking guy, “has been using steroids. That makes me think either bodybuilder or in some sort of sports.”

The guy growled and took a step forward. Juliet’s fingers tightened around her gun, ready to act. 

“Actually, I’m getting a reading here that you all are in somewhat lower-income jobs and all have a history with drugs am I right?” 

She could see their eyes narrow through the slits in their masks and she silently urged Shawn to stop talking. 

Apparently, though psychics don’t pick up on urgent messages sent out by well-meaning cops/friends.

“Wow, tough crowd. Not a nod or anything.” He shrugged. “Well how about you my good sir,” He pointed at the leader, “I’m getting a nice foreman vibe off of you huh? You work construction?”

She slapped her hands over her mouth as a fist slammed into his face, knocking him off balance.

There was a chorus of laughter as one of the guys grabbed his arms. “You’re going to regret playing hero, psychic.”

Juliet caught the flash of fear in Shawn’s eyes and knew she had to act. She couldn’t let them take him. He was still a civilian. If he got hurt, she’d never be able to forgive herself. They were friends, he made her laugh, brought her coffee occasionally, and was a big help on cases. He never failed to make her day better, practically lit up the room the moment he walked in. Underneath his flippant facade, he was caring and kind and also easy on the eyes. She didn’t mind watching him flit around the room so long as she got a good view-

She shook her head, now was not the time for intrusive thoughts. Shawn was her friend and she would feel this way if any of her friends foolishly got themselves taken hostage by bank robbers.

“Get it together O’Hara.” She whispered, eyes still fixed on the psychic. 

The other men were now wrestling him towards the backdoor, not caring too much if they slammed him into a wall or a counter. He kept trying to speak up, not seeming to understand that when he did, he’d get hurt again.

In a few seconds, they’d be out the door and he’d be gone. She had to act now.

Her hands shook slightly and she smoothed down imaginary wrinkles on her pantsuit to try and calm them. Taking a deep breath, she set her gun down on the floor. 

“Wait.” Her voice was deceptively calm as she stood, hard stare fixed on the robbers, “Take me instead.”

She could practically see the eye roll through the black slits in their masks. 

“What girlie, you want to play hero too? We’re kinda running out of time here so unless you have something better than a psychic who works for the police department, I’d advise you to get down before you get shot.”

She avoided Shawn’s eyes, knowing that if she looked into them, he could somehow talk her out of this whole thing. 

“How about a Police Detective?” 

The men’s eyes turned cold, immediately fixing their guns on her. 

Shawn struggled in their grasps. “Don’t listen to her! She’s lying.” 

“No. I’m not.” She shot back. “Detective Juliet O’Hara with the SBPD and you can put your guns down, I’m unarmed.”

They didn’t relent. “What are you trying to pull Detective?”

“Nothing. Just take me instead. He’s still a civilian so if you take him, you’ll have the police right on your tails. But if you take me… well I’m expendable. I signed up for this and they know it. Their focus will be on making sure the civilians are safe, not on a detective.” She bit the inside of her lip, hoping they’d take the bait.

They glared at her as if trying to make sure she was telling the truth. She stared back just as hard, urging them to trust her.

The leader grabbed Shawn, shoving him to the front. For a brief second blue met hazel, hundreds of unreadable emotions flashing in his eyes. Then, a loud crack as the butt of a gun hit his skull and he fell forward. 

Her jaw clenched, resisting the urge to either grab her gun and light this place up or run to his side. Instead, she let the men take her, fingers jabbing into her arms as they hauled her away.

Casting a glance back, her eyes lingered on Shawn one last time. At least he was safe. This was all for the greater good.


	10. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Juliet are having a nice date night, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun interpreting this prompt :) This was gonna be my longest fic so far but tomorrows fic actually is longer so look forward to that. Anyways yay for making it to double digits! Also this is set ambiguously in s8 cause I love me some established shules.
> 
> Warnings: stabbing, blood loss, passing out, some innuendos but nothing too outside of the show

“So Mr. Spencer,” Juliet started as they exited the restaurant and turned on to the boardwalk, “Where to now?”

Shawn grinned and grabbed her hand, a bounce in his step. “Well Detective O’Hara, I was thinking we’d go back home and pop in a movie. Maybe a little Netflix and chill action hmm?” He waggled his eyebrows.

She threw her head back, her laughter only causing his grin to widen. “You have a one-track mind sometimes.” 

“Oh, I always have a one-track mind when it comes to you,” He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “You know, that would be almost romantic if we weren’t just talking about sex.”

He gave a half shrug. “Tomato, cucumber.” 

As her laughter subsided, he caught her looking at him out of the corner of his eye. “What?”

She gave him a soft smile, “Nothing. I just like looking.”

Even after almost three years of dating, his cheeks still flushed at the compliment. “Thanks. I like your face too.”

“Thanks, Shawn.”

“Anytime babe.”

It was a beautiful night. A warm, salty breeze came off of the ocean, turning the sticky humidity of the day into a gentle glow. Music faded in and out, as they passed restaurants and clubs, a chaotic symphony of noise. Waves crashed in the distance and the wooden slats creaked beneath their feet. 

Shawn tugged on her hand, leading her towards the parking lot. Underneath a streetlight sat her green VW beetle, the interior illuminated. A tall man, clad in jeans and a hoodie stood by the front door, patting his pockets with fervor.

They exchanged looks.

“Is he trying to steal my car?” Juliet whispered, eyes darting from him to the guy.

He shook his head, “I doubt it. He doesn’t seem like the type. Look at him, he seems like he’s looking for his keys. Probably got your car mistaken for his own.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You think he drives a green beetle?” 

“Gus drives a blue echo.”

Pursing her lips, she bopped her head from side to side. “You’ve got a point.”

He turned his attention to the man who was still frantically searching his pockets. “Hey man, lost your keys?”

The guy jumped, whirling around, his eyes wide. Actually, he was more like a boy, had to be in his early twenties at least. 

“Uh, yeah. I can’t seem to figure out where I put them.” His voice wobbled as he spoke. 

He shifted his feet and Shawn noticed something glint in the corner of his sweatshirt pocket. Subtly, he took a small step forward, making sure he was closer to the guy than Juliet.

“Dang man, I hate when that happens. I lose everything. Last week I lost half a ham sandwich in my best friend’s desk. Boy was he not happy about that.” He chuckled.

The guy didn’t laugh, his eyes darting around the parking lot. 

“Well anyway, I think I know one problem here.” The man’s eyes snapped to his face. “This isn’t your car.”

Shawn saw the muscles in his arms tense before he moved. His hand shifted inside his pocket, eyes wild and scared.

There was no time, he had to protect Jules. 

The second he stepped in front of her, it seemed like the whole world slowed down. He saw the guy pull out a knife, the streetlights glinting off of the patches of metal that weren’t rusted. He watched as the knife was jabbed into his stomach, cutting through his grey button-up shirt and piercing his skin.

His vision blurred, a dull ringing beginning to creep into his ears. He was frozen, unable to move or speak in a mix of shock and something he couldn’t quite place. All he could do was watch as the guy moved towards Juliet. And as much as he wanted to tackle the guy or do something to protect her, he knew she could take care of herself.

His point was made as the assailant was met with a swift punch to the nose. That was his Jules.

Clutching his bruised, if not broken, appendage in his hand, she took advantage of the situation. Pulling up her dress’ skirt- if he was in his right mind he may have commented on that being incredibly sexy- and unholstering her gun.

“SBPD. Drop the knife.” Her voice was even and her eyes icy. 

Blood was now running down the guy’s hand and his eyes were unfocused but he complied. The knife clattered to the ground. Not wasting any time she shoved him up against the side of the car, detaching handcuffs from her other thigh and clasping them around his wrists. At this point in their relationship, Shawn wasn’t even surprised that she had brought handcuffs on their date night, though he was a little disappointed that they weren’t going to be used on him.

Eventually- he couldn’t be sure when Juliet in cop mode was _very_ distracting (also the knife wound but mostly Juliet)- he had wound up on the ground, leaning heavily against the rear tire. The area under his hand was wet and he could feel his heartbeat through his stomach. That wasn’t normal.

He heard the car door slam and Juliet knelt next to him, her eyes wide, breathing heavily.

“I called for backup, they should be here in ten.” She gingerly picked up his hand, gasping as she inspected the wound. “Shawn you’re losing a lot of blood.”

“Oh is that why I feel so lightheaded?” 

“Might’ve hit an artery. Gosh, I hope not.” She muttered more to herself. Gripping the bottom of her light blue sundress, she tore the fabric.

His words were starting to slur together, but he couldn’t resist making a joke. “Wow Jules as much as I enjoy you undressing, I don’t think now is the time.” 

Shaking her head, she wrapped one arm around his back and gently eased him away from her car and to the ground. “You’re losing too much blood, I gotta try to stop it somehow.”

As much as he’d usually love her touch, this time he wasn’t a fan. He bit back a scream, the pressure on the cut sending fire throughout his stomach. Her face twisted into a mix of sympathy and concern and she grabbed one of his hands.

Raising their joined hands, she pressed her lips against the back of his. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” 

“So much for Netflix and chill.” He chuckled weakly. 

He watched her apply pressure to the wound for some time. Even given their undesired circumstances, she was still beautiful. Her hair was down, it’s length and style reminding him of the time when she went undercover at a sorority house. He had been so enamored with her. Her quick wit, her sharp investigative skills, her empathy, the way she always kept him guessing, not to mention those great outfits. If someone had told him then, that he’d wind up in a committed relationship with her, even considering marriage, he would have simply laughed and told them to stop messing with him. 

But even then he had been in love with her, though he didn’t realize it until much much later and admitted it later still. He loved her. Simple as that. 

His vision blurred and his eyelids felt so heavy. It was getting harder to pay attention now. He was shaking, feeling so cold and yet sweating all the same. All he could feel was the pain. He didn’t want to close his eyes, to lose the vision before him, but he didn’t want to stay awake either. Maybe if he just slept for a bit, he’d have lovely dreams of Jules.

She felt his hand go limp. Whipping her head around, she watched helplessly as his eyes slid closed.

“No, no, no... Shawn!” Letting go of his hand, she gently patted the side of his face. His skin was cold. “Shawn, I need you to stay awake.”

When he didn’t respond she swore loudly. Of course, he passed out. He was losing blood- a lot of it. 

Picking up her hand, she cursed again at the sight of crimson soaking through her torn dress fabric. Without hesitation, she tore again at her dress, replacing the bloody scrap with a fresh one. Applying even more pressure, she watched his face, looking for any response. She was met with none. 

His skin was pale, an odd contrast to the dark stubble around his cheeks. Breathing too shallow for her liking but she could only focus on one thing at a time. Right now stopping- or at least slowing- the bleeding was the priority.

She ran a hand through her hair and then down her face. He couldn’t die. She wouldn’t let him. They still had their whole lives in front of them. Sure it had only been a few months since they got back together but marriage talks were already becoming more and more frequent. Late one night, he told her that their breakup had shown him that he didn’t want to live life without her. She had nearly proposed to him on the spot. But they were still getting back in their groove and engagement was a big step. She wanted him- both of them- to be absolutely sure about their decision before taking that step. Now she just hoped they’d make it that far.

“Shawn Spencer, if we get out of this, I’m gonna kiss you for all you’re worth. Or kill you. I haven’t decided yet.” 

Hunched over him, her hair fell around her like a curtain. Brushing it behind her ear she slightly scolded herself for not wearing it up today. Curse Shawn and his love for her hair being down.

She tore again at her dress, scowling at the now mid-thigh length. If he kept bleeding like that, he’d get his wish about seeing her undressed.

As if sensing an opportunity to make a joke, he stirred. His eyes flickered open. Unfocused but still open. 

“Shawn,” She gasped, feeling tears start to pool in her eyes. In the distance, sirens blared. There was hope for them yet.

The corner of his mouth turned upwards. Hand reaching out, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful.”

Later at the hospital, she would look in the mirror and laugh, much to the disturbed looks of the people around her. Leave it to Shawn to compliment her while her dress is half torn and her face is streaked with blood. Boy did she love him.

She'd tell him such as soon as he woke up.


	11. Mirrored Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet finds herself kidnapped and tied to a pillar. Why do all of the psychos have to go after her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hands down my favorite fic for this so far which is funny considering I was so stuck on this prompt originally. I really loved writing and imagining this so gear up your visual muscles. Also huge thanks to 1A-Alchemist for proofreading this! 
> 
> Also I've used every prompt on the list so prepare for defiance, struggling and crying ;)
> 
> Warnings: nausea, kidnapping, ptsd, panic attacks, implied character death (kinda), psychological torture

“This is dumb,” Juliet grumbled to no one in particular. 

Eyes narrowed, she tried to peer through the darkness. She wasn’t sure where she was or why- the last question particularly unnerving. One moment she was napping peacefully on the couch on her day off. Shawn had run to the store to grab some milk- he insisted they couldn’t have afternoon cereal without it- and she must’ve dozed off. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a dark room, tied to what felt like a cement pillar.

The room seemed to occasionally glint as she looked around it, oddly moving shadows and pricks of light jumping out at random intervals. She tried moving her hands but they were bound tightly behind her; the movement only served to make her shoulders ache. Her feet were also tied to the post but she could move them a bit more. She filed that information away for later.

There was a dim flicker of light and she was suddenly able to make out the room around her. Tens, if not hundreds of large, floor-length mirrors circled her, each one reflecting the image of her tied to that pillar. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to use the new light to her advantage. She couldn’t see any clue as to where she was or who was behind this, just her own eyes staring right back at her.

“Hello, Detective.” An angry feminine voice reverberated around her. It was almost distorted, echoing around as if thousands of speakers were producing the sound.

She whipped her head to the side, eyes searching. Again she was met with her own distressed image.

“Who are you? What do you want?” She yelled.

The voice cackled, “Wow you don’t recognize my voice? I guess it really has been a long time…” There was an almost thoughtful humming and Juliet narrowed her eyes, “Fine with me. Let’s keep up the mystery.”

 _That rhymed,_ Juliet thought before shaking her head. Shawn really was rubbing off on her. Five years of marriage could do that. 

The voice sounded familiar, creating almost a sense of deja vu though she couldn’t quite place why. “Can I at least get a name to work with?”

“You can call me Taiji.” As the last word echoed around, the mirrors lit up. Slowly an image was drawn out, white lines weaving and circling. A shiver ran up her spine. It was similar to the yin-yang symbol... except there were no black and white swirls. Just a white outline with barren halves.

“You thought Yin was bad… you’ve seen nothing yet.”

Music blared and she winced, wishing her hands were untied so she could at least plug her ears. It was chaotic, a hundred different sounds playing simultaneously at various paces. Then it faded, giving away to only one sound- the monotonous ticking of a clock. 

It was everywhere, beating into her ears no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Echoing around the room, distorted and irregular. Erratic ticking bringing up memory after memory, opening the box of moments that she wanted most to forget.

She rubbed her hands back and forth, trying to loosen the rope around them. They burned her wrists with each movement. Getting her hands free was her priority. Anything to stop that incessant ticking.

The symbol on the mirrors faded, this time giving away to an image of a clocktower. _The clocktower._

She had driven past it many times before moving to San Francisco, had even gone up for closure's sake. But the image before her was unlike any of those times. 

Instead, she watched as a woman was revealed. Her face was shadowed but her blonde hair was tied up in a bun, loose strands falling across her pale cheeks. She wore a white turtleneck and a grey pantsuit. Rope was tied tight against her legs and chest, a gag fit securely around her mouth. Her chair sat on the edge, held only by a singular cable attached to the clocktower itself.

It was her. Or at least meant to be her. An exact replica of the night Yin dangled her over the edge of the clocktower, leaving her to count the minutes until her death. She still had nightmares about that night... she would wake up screaming seconds after dropping, could still hear his voice, and feel those ropes.

She squirmed, fighting again to loosen her restraints, heart beating loudly in her ears as she watched as the minute hand crept closer to its mark.

Her own voice, a recording from years ago, echoed around the room.

“I’ll drop by, half-past four, my hands are on my face. Please come quick or this could get messy.”

The ticking grew louder, the hand moving closer still. She watched helplessly, hoping for Carlton or Gus to come bursting through the side door but they never did. Instead, the hands struck four-thirty, the cable cut, and the woman plummeted.

Unlike her dream, she didn’t wake up. Rather she shut her eyes tight, trying to escape the grizzled images before her. It only caused her own memories to flash before her: herself, back on that tower, fearing for her life and positive she wouldn't have much of it left.

The air had escaped her lungs a long time ago and now she was fighting to regain that air. Her breathing came in short gasps. Pressure on her chest, she fought a surge of nausea. Her hands shook and her heart was beating rapidly. It was all too much. She needed to get out, needed to leave.

There was a chuckle and the ticking ground to a stop. The mirrors faded back to their original form, now only showing her scared face.

“Wow. I’ve barely even started and I’ve already got you panicking.”

Her eyes whipped around the room, muttering out random objects as she saw them. “Mirror. Rope. My sneakers. Ceiling.” 

It was hard in a room so small and so barren, but slowly, she was able to pull herself out of her panic attack. She just wanted to go home, wanted to snuggle with Shawn and watch some comfort movies. But no. Some psycho had to kidnap her and torment her with one of the worst nights of her life.

She shifted her hands again against the ropes.

“Welcome back Juliet. Hope you enjoyed the trip down memory lane.”

The next few works out of her mouth were enough to made a sailor blush.

“Sticks and stones.” Taiji taunted. “Gosh, this is going so well!” She seemed almost giddy. “You see Juliet, I made a mistake last time. I let the playing field be even. In my defense, this was partially my original plan but there were some setbacks and I had to revise.” A thoughtful hum. “That thing in Alcatraz? Yeah, that was put together in like seventy-two hours. Which is why it was good, but not great. But now… I’ve had five years to finalize and perfect this. I hold the power and there’s nothing you can do about it.” She sounded smug, and Juliet narrowed her eyes.

Her brow furrowed, pieces locking into place. “Five years… Alcatraz... Allison Cowley?”

“Wow! Took you long enough. And you’re supposed to be a detective? No wonder Yin got the jump on you.”

“Yeah, but if you remember, I took you down. Twice.” A smirk played at her lips. “And if I remember correctly, both Yin and Yang are dead. So suck it.”

She was met with silence, the unresponsiveness only serving to build her confidence. “You know nothing, Cowley. Sure, you were Yin’s apprentice but look where that got you. Jailed twice with nothing to show for it. It’s gonna be a third time soon because any minute now, Shawn, Gus, and the whole SFPD are going to come storming in here and take you down.”

“Oh yeah? And what else, is little Lassiter and your friends at the SBPD going to come running in too?” 

“Maybe. He knows I’d do the same for him.” She shrugged, a grin ever-present on her face. Cowley was going down.

Her twisted laugh echoed around the room. “That’s rich. That’s so rich. I love seeing you so _confident_. It’s just going to make this even better.”

Grin fading, she raised her eyebrows. “Make what even better?”

“I’ve been watching you, Juliet.” 

Again the mirrors sprung to life, projecting images and video of her everyday life. Her, Shawn, and Gus at Psychphransisco. Her sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She and Shawn and Selene and Gus on a double date. Shawn and her taking their pug, Starfish, for a walk. 

A chill ran through her body. It was basically her whole year. There were pictures from months ago and some from the past week and hundreds in between. The knowledge that someone had been stalking her for such an amount of time was terrifying.

“I’ve been preparing for this for so long. I’ve accounted for everything. Including your friends and your husband.”

The montage paused at one singular image. It had been taken during Shawn’s birthday, only a few weeks ago. One of Shawn’s arms were wrapped around her, the other cradled Starfish, a party hat upon his head. They were smiling at each other. Next to her were Carlton and Marlowe, arms wrapped around each other and talking to Karen. On the other side of Shawn were Selene and Gus, the former holding their one-year-old son in her arms. They had taken many photos of that night, her and Shawn having gone through all of them over the following days. This was not one of them.

She threw herself forward, ropes cutting at her wrists. Thrashing back and forth, an endless stream of swears spewed from her mouth. 

Cowley laughed again. “Wow, I really touched a nerve there.”

“Screw you, Cowley! I’m going to get out of this and I will reign hell!” 

“Oh I’m _so_ scared,” She mocked, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I have the upper hand here...”

“If you lay one finger on my family!” She thrust forward again.

Another chuckle, “Aw, that’s so cute, they’re your _family_. Do you want to see how your family is doing now?

The birthday picture faded away, replaced by a video. Shawn and Gus’ faces lit up the screen.

“Shawn, are you sure this is the place?” 

“Yes. Positive. This is the same place Juliet and I went for our wedding anniversary. ‘Say your do's and rejoice again, when we’re together life never ends’ refers to an anniversary. This used to be a restaurant called Immortalit-eat. ‘Life never ends’.”

“That is the dumbest name for a restaurant.” 

“Probably why it’s no longer open,” Carlton muttered. Beside him, Selene nodded.

“We don’t have time to discuss restaurant names!” Shawn snapped. “We need to go in and find the next clue. I can’t lose Jules.”

Carlton laid a hand on his shoulder. “None of us can Spencer.”

“Okay, we’ll all go in together. Lassiter and I will go in first since we’re actually trained for the sort of thing. The three of you, stick close.” Karen ordered, cocking her gun.

There were resounding nods and a ‘yes sir’ from Selene, which earned her a questioning stare.

“Sorry, first ‘best friend is kidnapped by a psycho’ rescue mission.”

Juliet watched as the five of them walked into the abandoned building. Hope swelled in her chest. They were looking for her! On the right trail too if the clues were anything to go by. 

Around her, the ticking started up again. Though this time it was lower and almost gentle. 

She looked up. The noise sounded familiar. It wasn’t the clocktower sounds though- she’d recognize those any day. No, it was different somehow. Almost like the ticking she’d hear whenever the bomb squad-

“No!” She gasped, eyes snapping back to the screens. “No no no no, get out of there!”

It was no use though. All she could do was watch as the building went up in flames.

A wail ripped from her throat, tears beginning to stream down her face.

“Shawn! Carlton!” She yelled each of their names as she fought against her restraints. “Please no! Please God no!”

She couldn’t- they couldn’t- It wasn’t real. There was no way. They couldn’t be- 

The footage repeated an endless torturous cycle. The people she cared most about- her family- being blown up over and over again.

She couldn’t breathe. Could barely see through her tears. 

It just kept playing. 

Taunting her. 

Dark spots clouded her vision. They were dead. They were all dead. There was no use fighting anymore.

She stopped struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! For those of you really worried about their death, it's open ended so you can believe whatever you want :D Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, or talk to me on Tumblr at someonefantastic though and I'll tell you more!


	12. I Think I’ve Broken Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police cruisers are supposed to be safe, especially for the people inside of them. Except this time Shawn, Gus, and Juliet aren't safe. Not even a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this entire fic was inspired by one scene in The Polarizing Express and then got taken in a totally different direction than originally planned because Julie inspired me to write more Gus and Juliet friendship. So anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: car crash, blood, broken bones, dislocation

“Gus, I’m going to remember this.” Shawn pouted from the backseat of the cruiser.

“Shawn quit being a baby, he won fair and square.” Juliet pointed out.

“No, he didn’t! The rules of shotgun are different when it’s your girlfriend driving.” 

Gus narrowed his eyes, turning around to face his friend, “No they’re not! They’re the exact same regardless of who is driving the vehicle. You’re just salty.”

“You’re salty.”

“Guys!”

The three of them were following a lead on their latest case. Due to the blueberry being in the shop and Juliet’s VW Beetle not being the best form of police transportation, she had secured a cruiser for their use. Unfortunately, that also meant fighting over who gets to sit in shotgun.

“I feel like a perp back here,” Shawn whined, fingers clutching onto the wire grate.

“You look like an idiot,” Gus mumbled, earning a glare from his best friend.

He turned his attention to his girlfriend, eyebrows waggling, “Jules, is this sexy? Like I’m your suspect and you're the cop and you’re going to have to put the screws to me?” 

She rolled her eyes, slowing to a stop at a quiet intersection, “Sure Shawn, it’s _very_ attractive.”

Next to her, Gus made a face, “You do realize you’re just encouraging him.”

She gave a half shrug, “He needs it.”

“Hey!”

“If it makes you feel any better, I like it when you’re in the backseat.” A soft smile played on her lips, “Whenever I look at my rearview mirror I get to see your face.”

He grinned, “If it weren’t for these bars- and Gus- I would so kiss you right now.”

She smiled at him, catching his eyes through the mirror as they shared a look. 

“You’re clear on the left.” Gus’ words snapped her attention back to the road.

“Dude, you don’t always have to point out when someone is clear.”

“I’m just trying to make sure we don’t get honked at. It is a bad image for a driver who is turning right to be stopped at a clear intersection for longer than thirty seconds.” 

Sure enough, her left side was clear and she eased her foot off the break, beginning to turn.

“There wasn’t even anyone behind us!”

“Guys!” Juliet glanced to her left, briefly considering glaring at them but it was lost as she noticed a pickup truck barreling at them- blowing through their red light as they took a sharp left turn. Her eyes widened, “Brace yourselves!”

They didn’t have time to respond before the truck slammed into them. The force was so great that the wheels left the ground and they were momentarily suspended. Whirling around she reached for Shawn’s hand through the bars. For a brief second their fingers touched a gentle reminder of security. Then the car hit the ground and they were jerked away.

They crashed and slid, the metal grinding on the road as they slid off the edge. Jerking, they slid down the side of a ditch before coming to a stop at the bottom, the car having been stopped by the edge of a forest. 

The quiet that followed was unnerving. A sort of faux calmness. As she slowly opened her eyes, she groaned, a ringing in her ears.

The first thing she saw was that the grass and sky seemed to have flipped. That either meant she had a severe concussion, which was possible, or the car had landed upside down. She went with the latter as she leaned forward to switch off the car. Thankfully that little bit of training she remembered.

A groan by her side caught her attention as Gus cracked open his eyes, palm pressed firmly against his head. He seemed relatively okay but she couldn’t be too sure.

Behind her, a small thud echoed and she heard someone gasp sharply. 

“Shawn,” Her voice was concerned but she didn’t risk turning around. At least not until they assessed the situation. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing babe, I just-” She could hear him inhale through his teeth, “I think I’ve broken something.”

“I think I’ve broken everything,” Gus moaned, hands going to his seatbelt.

“Nobody move,” She instructed, causing him to freeze. “We need to make sure none of us have any major injuries. If we move, that could hurt us more. Gus you first.”

“I don’t think anything is broken. I’m sore and going to be bruised but aside from hitting my head, I’m fine.”

“Thank goodness,” She breathed. The less injured they were, the better.

“How about you?”

Slowly flexing and moving her limbs, she hissed as her left arm was jostled. “I think I dislocated my shoulder. Otherwise, I’m in the same boat as you.”

“Shoot,” He muttered, “That’s not good.”

“Could be worse.”

As he nodded in agreement, she turned her head, “Shawn, how are you doing?” When he didn’t respond, she turned more, craning to look at him. “Shawn?”

Gus followed her movements as they frantically looked around. “I can’t see him.”

“Crap.” She pressed her hands against the roof, feet flat on the floor before using one hand to undo her seatbelt. 

“What are you doing? I thought we were to stay put?”

“If something’s wrong with Shawn, we’re going to have bigger problems.” She explained, easing herself down to the ground and pulling on the door handle.

He followed her actions, echoing her movements until he could also pull on his door.

“Shoot, it’s stuck.” 

“Mine too,” She scowled. Shifting her legs, she pressed them against the frame. “Okay, it’s moving a little. I’m gonna try to kick it open.”

Not waiting for his response, she kicked as hard as she could, ignoring the way her muscles protested. “Come. On. Almost. There.” With each word she grunted, her feet hit the door again and again.   
With one giant blow, it cracked open, just enough for her and Gus to get out. 

Wasting no time, they shimmed out of the car, doing their best to avoid the broken glass that littered the ground. Crawling over to the back of the car, they both gasped, eyes going wide.

The backdoor was pushed in, metal twisted and concave. Glass spilled over the roof from the broken window and Shawn lay awkwardly in the middle, leg twisted at an odd angle. Blood poured down the side of his face and his eyes were closed. 

Gus and Juliet exchanged frantic looks. 

“He must’ve unbuckled.” She bit her lip, scanning his motionless body.

“Shawn...” His eyes darted over the scene. “We’ve got to get him out.”

She shook her head, “If we move him, we risk hurting him more. We’ll just have to wait for the paramedics to arrive.” Fear grew tight in her belly as she looked at her unconscious boyfriend. “Though we should try to stop the bleeding.”

Beginning to shed her suit coat, she winced, the movement pulling at her arm. She tugged again, pausing as a hand was placed on her shoulder. “Here, let me.” Quickly Gus pulled off his jacket, handing it to her before she crawled inside. 

“How’s he looking?” He asked as she positioned herself above him, gently pulling his head into her lap.

“Not great. It’s a lot of blood. But head injuries are known for that sort of thing so we won’t know for sure until he gets looked at.”

She tenderly pressed the jacket to his head, frowning as he whimpered. “It’s okay Shawn, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

With her free hand, she gently brushed his hair away from his forehead before running her fingers across his scalp. Whenever he got migraines or was worn out from a case, she would brush his hair until he fell asleep. It was calming, a peaceful and intimate moment for the two of them. He would always joke that he must’ve lucked out pretty hard to get a girlfriend who loved his hair as much as he did. 

“Uh, Juliet?” Gus called from outside, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I think we need to get Shawn out.”

She shot him a look. “I told you, we can’t risk it.”

“I think we’re going to have to.” He replied, bending down to look at her. “There must’ve been a leak. If the super-sniffer isn’t wrong, and it never is, we don’t have much time before the car blows up.”

She was sure she stopped breathing, heart beating frantically in her ears. Glancing down, she took in Shawn’s pale face, the crimson only serving to accentuate his unnatural complexion. Moving him would be dangerous but she wouldn’t leave him. They were going to get out of this.

“Okay. Moving him will be tricky since we don’t know the extent of his injuries. We’ll have to be mindful of his leg and head and possibly his ribs. Who knows what happened to him in the crash.” 

He nodded, biting his lip.

“We don’t have time to make a splint…” She slipped one arm out of her suit coat before grabbing the end and biting down as she removed the other sleeve. Fire shot from her shoulder and spread down her arm causing tears to prick in her eyes.

After a few seconds of deep breathing, she tossed the coat to him, “Use this to sort of tie his legs together. It’ll have to do for now.”

Shooting her a sympathetic look, he did as she instructed, eyes returning to her when he finished. Wrapping Gus’ jacket around Shawn’s head, she tucked her arms under his, supporting his head against her chest. “This is going to be difficult but I need you to pull his legs out as best you can. If we go slow, we should be able to move him out without hurting him too much.”

Gus nodded again, wrapping his arms around the unconscious man’s legs, doing his best to avoid gripping too hard on his bad one. The seconds ticked by as they cautiously began to move Shawn’s body out the broken window. Glass cut at her knees and her arm screamed with every movement but she had to get him out- had to get him safe. Her eyes never left Shawn, even as they pulled him outside, sighing with relief as her legs hit the grass. “We did it.”

“We still need to move.” Gus pointed out, eyeing the overturned squad car with increased worry.

She nodded, moving to Shawn’s side. Biting her lip, she wrapped one arm across his back, supporting his head against her shoulder and tucking her other arm under his legs. She took a deep breath, stifling a yelp as she lifted him. The fire was back, burning hotter than ever but if they were to move fast, she’d need to carry him.

Gus stood to the side, watching her with wide eyes. “Wow.”

She tilted her head towards the trees. “Go!” 

The two of them began to stumble frantically away from the car, their limbs aching in protest. Ducking behind some trees, they pressed their backs into the bark as a loud bang echoed around them. Resounding thuds soon followed as debris rained down, a district crackling in the distance, the smell of burning filling the air. 

Breathing heavily, Gus helped Juliet ease Shawn to the ground, his head winding up cradled in her lap. Letting out a deep breath, he slid down next to her, eyeing his best friend with worry.

“How are we going to get out of this?”

She looked up at him, blue eyes reflecting his fear. “I don’t know.”


	13. Breath In, Breathe Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Yin, Carlton is not sure if he's helping Juliet at all but he has to try, even through nightmares and panic attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! So this is a shorter scene from a much longer aftermath of Yin fic I am currently writing. Which means, whenever I finish that, you'll probably see this again. For some slight context, Lassiter went home with Juliet after the clocktower to give her support and such so that's where they are in this. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also this was hugely inspired by epiphany by Taylor Swift so if you know that song, you may see some small connections throughout.
> 
> Warnings: panic attacks, nightmares

A scream paused his searching through her cabinets, halting a previous quest for some tea or coffee. Cocking his gun, he nearly tripped over his feet in the mad scramble to get to her bedroom. If he had somehow gotten to her, Carlton would surely reign hell. Freezing in the doorway, he stood almost paralyzed watching her struggle, thrashing back and forth as sheets tangled around her. She whimpered and his heart lurched. 

“O’Hara?” He called out, not sure of what to do, all of this was new to him. Waking her wasn’t preferable, after the night she’d had she needed to sleep. But letting her stay tortured by a nightmare seemed even worse.

He reached out a hand, intending to gently shake her awake when she shot up, eyes wild. 

“O’Hara,” He tried again. He wanted to comfort her, wanted to pull her into a safe embrace but his hands hung uselessly at his sides. 

When she didn’t respond, his eyebrows furrowed. He knew waking up from a nightmare was disorienting but something felt off. Her eyes were defocused and her breathing labored. Hands clenching and unclenching twisted sheets.

His eyes went wide as he figured it out, “Ah crap.” All of the signs were there, it was a panic attack for sure. Typically it was Juliet who dealt with the panicked victims, coaxed them through the attack; or there was someone with medical training nearby who could help. Of course he had received training but that didn’t mean he was confident he could help her- heck he wasn’t even confident he _was_ helping before this.

But he had to try.

He awkwardly crawled on the bed, kneeling in front of her. A slight tremor raced throughout her whole body but aside from that she remained motionless.

“Juliet.” He briefly considered calling her ‘Jules’ but the nickname died on his tongue. It was too weird. “I don’t know if you can hear me but if you can, I need you to breathe.”

When she didn’t respond, he kept talking. “I know it's hard. I know life sucks right now and you can’t even sleep without it affecting you. I know you must feel scared and alone but you need to breathe.”

His sigh was shaky. He hated being vulnerable, didn’t usually emphasize but this was his partner and he had to be there for her. “I’m right here Juliet. I’m going to help you through this but you need to listen to me. Remember, I’m your partner, I’ve always got your back.”

“Follow me Juliet. Breathe in, breathe out.” His chest rose and fell with deep breaths. 

“Breathe in, breathe out.” He repeated, worry growing as she remained frozen.

“Come on O’Hara, I need you to breathe.” He instructed her again, voice breaking as he spoke. He kept going though, despite the growing lump in his throat or the tightness in his chest, kept repeating the mantra again and again.

“Breathe in, breathe out.” He instructed for what felt like the millionth time. His heart sped up when he noticed her eyes snap to his. “Good, good. Just keep breathing Juliet.”

Chests rising and falling in unison, they breathed together. Carlton kept going, refused to stop until Juliet did. 

When reality did seem to crash around her, she slouched, tears filling her eyes. “I was there. I was there and I fell.” Carlton swallowed heavily as he realized she was talking about her nightmare. “I fell and- thank you.” Her voice was soft, cracking a bit from lack of use.

He nodded, not knowing what else to do before shuffling to his feet. “I’ll go make us some coffee.” 

“Wait, Carlton.” She called, causing him to freeze in the doorway. Slowly he turned around, his heart twisting. She looked so small, so vulnerable, sitting in the middle of her bed, sheets pilled up and pillows askew.

“Can you stay with me?”

His throat clogged with emotion, he simply nodded, crossing the bedroom to sit in the empty wicker chair in the corner. 

“Stay… next to me.” She clarified, not meeting his eyes.

Again he nodded before shedding his suit jacket and tie and crawling into the bed next to her. He propped a pillow up against the headboard and leaned back. Almost instantly she was at his side, head leaning against his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. His hand rubbed up and down her arm in slow motions as her eyes drifted shut again.

He didn’t know if it’d be enough to keep the nightmares at bay but at least he would be there for her when she woke up.


	14. Is Something Burning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn and Gus are hanging out at the Psych office when the super-sniffer detects that something is burning... For the record it's all Shawn's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the dumber things I've ever written but I had fun with it! It's a nice little break from the angst. Who doesn't love some classic shenanigans?
> 
> Warnings: burns

“You’re telling me that you _forgot_ to pick up our latest check?” Gus stared disbelievingly at his best friend.

Shawn shrugged, aiming for their garbage can basketball hoop, “If you wanted me to remember you should have reminded me.”

“I did,” He gestured towards the man’s desk which was littered with colorful post-it notes, “Multiple times.”

He paused his shot set up and picked up one of the notes. “Oh, would you look at that.”

Gus rolled his eyes, taking a seat at his desk. “It’s fine. I’ll grab it the next time we’re at the station.”

“Which I predict will be in a few hours.” He grinned, flopping down into his own chair, “I have a feeling we’ll be put on a case real soon.” 

Gus narrowed his eyes, “You know I hate when you pretend to be all vague like that. Just say that you heard on the police scanner that there's a crime and you’re pretty sure the Chief will put us on the case.”

Shawn tilted his head in slight agreement. “I like my way better.”

Rolling his eyes, Gus opened up his laptop, beginning to pull up some client sheets from his other job. He might as well be productive while they wait for a call. Unfortunately, productivity and Shawn don’t go hand in hand as a foul stench invaded the air.

“Shawn?” He sniffed twice more, “Is something burning?”

His best friend glanced up, shaking his head. “You know my cold makes it hard to smell anything.”

“You don’t have a cold, you sneezed twice and now you think you’re sick.”

“I’ve heard it both ways.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense.” He got to his feet, beginning to search out the source of the smell.

“You don’t make sense.”

He wandered towards the kitchenette, sniffing as he moved. “Seriously Shawn, I think something is burning.” 

Shawn rolled his eyes, starting to open his mouth to make a smart-aleck comment about the super-sniffer when his eyes widened and he shot out of his chair. “Crap! My toast!”

Racing over to the sideways toaster, he picked it up, immediately trying to pull the bread out of the appliance. Pain exploded in his fingers and he jerked his hand back before shoving it into his mouth. “Ouch!”

“Give me that,” Gus commanded, yanking it out of his hands before he tried touching it again. Holding the toaster up to his eye, his nose wrinkled. “What kind of toast were you making?”

His best friend pulled his fingers out of his mouth, “It’s a new recipe. Toast with candy corn. I thought if I put it sideways it wouldn’t melt everywhere.”

“You thought wrong.” He replied, making a face. “I think you ruined our toaster.”

“Can you at least try to get it out? I haven’t had breakfast yet.”

He frowned, eyeing the disgusting mix. It seemed almost impossible to separate the food from the toaster but Shawn’s puppy dog eyes wore him down. “I’ll do my best but no guarantees.”

“Ah yes!” He held out a hand for a fistbump which Gus reluctantly returned. “Here hold it still for me.” Reaching his hands back into the toaster, he jerked them out just as quickly as before. “It’s hot!”

Gus stared in disbelief. Even after so many years of friendship it still amazed him that Shawn could be so amazing at solving cases or finding clues but still have little common sense.

He jerked the appliance away as Shawn made another grab for the toast. “Stop that!”

“Dude, you’re not even trying to get it out.” He whined.

“That’s because you won’t stop touching it. You’re gonna get serious burns.”

“Gus, don’t be the cult in Dragnet. I’m trying to be helpful.”

Placing the toaster on the counter, he shot a look at his friend. “Just don’t touch this anymore and pass me those tongs.” He waved his hand to the appliances sitting near the fridge.

Shawn handed them to him as he crouched down, eyeing the welded toast and candy corn. He slowly placed it in the toaster, dropping them as a shock ran up his arm.

“Ah!” He jumped back, shaking his hand. 

“See!” Shawn gestured to the appliance, “I think it’s possessed.”

“For once I agree,” Gus replied, cradling his hand against his chest. “Why don’t we get breakfast out?”

“iHop?”

“You know that’s right.”

A little while later Henry stopped by, nose wrinkling as he stepped into the office. Unplugging the offending toaster from the wall, he shook his head, it was a wonder the two of them hadn't burned down their office yet.


	15. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to get there, had to save her, worried that she'd meet her end just like Scary Sherry met hers. 
> 
> Or 1x15 but with an AU twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Can't believe we're roughly halfway, that's so exciting! One of the sub prompts of this was "magical healing" so you know I had to do more of the Powers AU. I really enjoyed writing this so let me know your thoughts! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Warnings: blood

They raced through the asylum, floorboards creaking with every step. The only thought that raced through his head was that Juliet was in trouble. For all, they knew she could be dead by now. His stomach twisted. No, she couldn’t be. She was Jules, she was strong and pretty and didn’t put up with his crap and she just had to be alright. 

He could hear Gus yelling at him from down the hall and as bad as he felt about abandoning his best friend, they had to save her. She had to be okay. He slid to a stop beside Lassie as a distorted moan echoed through the halls. They called out for her in unison, their voices met by screams and grunts. He pushed Lassie forward, knowing that her partner would protect her better than he ever could. 

As they approached the door, a shudder ran through him. Room 413. Scary Sherry’s room. 

But now wasn’t the time to stop, to be paralyzed in fear of old urban legends. Racing into the room, he nearly fell over due to a mix of momentum and the sight before him. Juliet stood, axe in hand, over Alice Bundy, who lay terrified on the floor. She was yelling at her, anger spewing from her every movement, and blood dripped from cuts on her arms and chest. It was both terrifying and kind of hot.

“Detective!”

“Juliet!”

They both called for her in their respective manors, him always being a little less formal than the head detective, but their goals were similar. They both were worried for her. Worried for her safety. Worried for her injuries. Worried she had succumbed to the character she was playing. Worried she’d take it one step too far.

Her eyes flashed from them to Alice. He could see it. She was as scared as they were. She just didn’t know how to stop. 

He motioned to Lassie to stay still, slowly approaching her. His heartbeat wildly in his chest while her eyes remained locked on Alice. Fear filled him, worry that if he moved too fast that everything would unravel around him.

“Hey.” Cautiously, he wrapped his hands around the axe, hands barely touching hers, the little contact sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. 

Tension hung thick between them as he carefully pulled the weapon towards him. Her hands remained firmly in place, almost as if she didn’t trust him to take it away. 

“I got it,” He reassured her, eyes flickering from the wood to her face. She let go, eyes wide and he repeated the statement, this time quieter, “I got it.”

Reality seemed to hit her as she began breathing deeply, eyes flickering around the room. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lassiter hauled Alice to her feet, cuffing her on the spot. He never truly took his eyes off of Juliet, even as she stumbled over to the wall, sliding down it.

Wordlessly, he passed the axe over to Lassiter before joining her on the floor. “Are you okay?” 

She didn’t meet his eyes, instead looking over the drying patches of blood that littered her clothes and nodding.

Swallowing heavily, he did the same. The sight of her hurt was not sitting well with him. “You sure? Getting sliced with an axe is probably not the best thing. I mean I wouldn’t know but if it can cut through wood, cutting through a human wouldn’t be great.” His stomach churned, his words serving to only make himself feel worse.

She shook her head, a small smile pulling at her lips. “I’m fine. Trust me, I’ve felt worse.”

“You sure?” He questioned again, “We can get you checked out by the paramedics pretty quickly, I’ll even carry you if you want.”

She rolled her eyes, “Shawn, you do remember I can heal right?”

“Oh.” That little bit of information had slipped his mind in his worry. He had found out pretty shortly after the department had hired the junior detective that she was metahuman. If the fact that the beautiful woman he had met at the dinner was a cop wasn’t enough, she just had to be a meta too. It was like everything he had grown to hate most about his father- his job, his abilities- now had to be thrown back in his face in the form of a captivating blonde.

But Juliet had drawn him in. Something about her made him want to stay regardless of her job or abilities. Sure she was pretty, he had thought so the moment he met her, but she was also so much more than that. She was incredibly smart and strong, empathetic yet knew how to hold her own. She didn’t put up with his crap which only made him appreciate her more. He was so drawn to her and that scared him.

He shifted so his back was against the wall, shoulder barely touching hers. He had never seen her heal before, the process both excited and scared him but he wasn’t about to leave her side. She gritted her teeth, fists gripping the fabric of her skirt and his heart lurched. Seeing her in pain sucked.

“Does it hurt?” He broke the silence once her jaw unclenched.

Head leaning heavily against the wall she nodded, “Sometimes more than others.” She gave a dry laugh, “Most people are shocked that healing requires hurting. This isn’t so bad though.”

His hand twitched towards hers. He so badly wanted to comfort her in some way but he couldn’t. They weren’t there yet- he wasn’t sure if they ever would be. Instead, he opted to pick invisible lint off of his pants. “I’m sorry.”

She gave a small shrug, “It’s just the way it works. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine in like five more minutes.”

Her eyes slid closed and he took the opportunity to study her face. He had seen her hair down a few times before- including the day he met her- but this time it was straight instead of its’ usual wavy style. It had captivated him this entire case, looked so smooth from afar but now, up close, it looked even softer. He just wanted to run his fingers through it or tuck it behind her ear, briefly wishing he could braid just so he could braid her hair. 

It wouldn’t be a lie to say that usually when he saw a girl with pretty hair, his imagination would immediately go to how it’d look spread over his pillows. It _would_ be a lie if he didn’t admit that he had imagined that a few times with Juliet, but this time it was different. All he really wanted to do was pull her into his lap and run his fingers through her hair, soothing her pain away.

He had to look away as an indefinable feeling began to rise in his chest. He had a theory from late-night musings as to why she always brought up such emotions within him but he was nowhere remotely close to opening that box.

She shifted and his attention snapped right back to her. He was always so drawn to her from the minute she entered a room to even hours after she had left. It seemed like she captivated his thoughts more and more these days. He’d spend hours just thinking about her, wondering what she was doing or replaying a previous conversation. She was a constant presence in his life and he never wanted that to change.

“Thank you.” Her soft voice drew him out of his thoughts and he realized that she was looking at him. His heart skipped a beat. Her blue eyes sparkled, their faces were so close that he could see the faint freckles across her nose and smell her strawberry chapstick. He wondered what it tasted like.

“For what?” He wasn’t sure how he was able to speak, almost paralyzed by her presence. His voice was low and his eyes flickered from her lips to her face.

“For everything.” She waved her hand ambiguously. “For helping me with his case, for coming to my rescue, for making sure I didn’t…”

She trailed off but he nodded, getting the gist of what she was trying to say. He wanted to tell her that he’d do anything for her, that if she asked he’d come running, that he could go to no end to make sure she was safe, but he settled for, “Anytime Jules.”

Smiling softly, she turned away from him. “I think I’m good to go now. Don’t wanna miss processing Alice or giving my statement.”

He jumped to his feet, extending a hand to help her up. She accepted it with a smile and he was reluctant to let go once she stood. But he did and immediately shoved his hands into his back pockets. “So, I think we should celebrate. What do you say to late dinner? You, me, and Gus?”

“Shawn,” She shook her head, “I don’t think so.”

He frowned, “Well how about we bring you lunch tomorrow? No strings attached. Just three friends celebrating the end of one friend’s first undercover case.”

She pursed her lips, considering his offer, and then smiled, “Okay deal. You and Gus can bring me lunch. I like Chinese.”

A grin burst across his face, “Great! Gus and I will see you then…” He trailed off, realizing that there was one person he hadn’t seen in a while. “Oh no! I forgot Gus!”

Her eyes widened and he turned to sprint out of the room, Juliet on his heels. He grinned, loving the way her laughter filled the previously terrifying hallways.


	16. A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus, Henry, and Juliet have all be kidnapped, leaving a furious psychic and head detective to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea that I've been toying around with for a while thanks to the Psych discord but never actually did anything with it until now. Fun fact, this is actually the second time I've written this and I'm still not super happy with it but oh well, I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Warnings: blood, kidnapping, descriptions of torture

He marched into the interrogation room, slamming the door so hard that the one-way glass rattled. “This is so dumb!” He growled, grabbing a chair, sending it clattering to the ground.

It had been 23 hours since he last saw his dad, 14 hours since he saw his girlfriend, and 11 since he saw his best friend. He had left Gus at Psych to go meet Juliet for lunch but learned that she had been out on a call. When he returned to the office, Gus was gone. Juliet never came back from her assignment and his dad had never shown up for his shift. They had all gone missing.

“Spencer!” Lassiter yelled, pushing off the far wall. With a few quick strides, he stood in front of the distressed man. “I know you’re angry, hell I’m furious, but I need you to call down.” He scowled, “I will throw you in the lockup.”

Shawn’s jaw tightened and his fists clenched and unclenched. He wasn’t sure if he was going to punch the detective or the wall but both seemed like good options at the moment. But after a moment, all of the air seemed to deflate out of him and he collapsed into one of the still-standing chairs.

He dropped his head into his hands, his voice coming out muffled. “Lassie, the people I care about most in my life have disappeared off the face of the planet and now the chief won’t let either of us investigate because we’re too close to the case.” He lifted his eyes a little to look at the head detective. “It’s one thing if I’m not allowed on it but you’re the only other person I trust most to find them and you can’t even do anything either.” Dropping his face back into his palms he sighed, shaking his head.

Lassiter frowned, stooping down to grab the overturned chair and sitting in it. “It sucks. But it’s protocol and there’s nothing we can do about it. I know the Chief will stop at nothing to find them. All we can do is wait.”

There was a muffled groan. “It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have left Gus behind or should have come to the station earlier. If I was with both of them, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Or you could have been taken too.”

“Anything would be better than sitting here, not knowing.”

He nodded, staring off into the distance. “I know.” He saw Shawn’s head pop up as the man shot him a confused look. “I should have gone with O’Hara. I left her without a partner.”

“I guess we both have a lot of regrets.”

“Yep.”

The two sat in almost silence, the only sound was Shawn’s foot steadily hitting the ground as he bounced his leg. They were stuck, bound by the laws of the jobs they loved- unable to protect the people they loved. Suddenly, there was another clatter of a chair as Shawn jumped to his feet. “This is dumb.”

Lassiter shot him a glare. “You’ve said that.”

“I know! But we need to do something!” He slammed his hands on the table between them, “Come on Lassie, let’s investigate... off the books.”

“Spencer, you know I can’t do that. There are rules.”

“Ah to hell with rules! This is my dad, this is Gus, this is _Jules_ for pete’s sake! We have to do something.”

The two started, eyes waging war as they waited for his response. With a sigh, he shook his head falling back into his chair, “I can’t Spencer. We just have to trust the department.”

Shawn’s jaw clenched, eyes burning. He opened his mouth to say something just as the door opened and Buzz entered, looking his usual mix of cheery yet confused. 

“Uh, sorry to interrupt but the Chief wants you guys to go to the conference room? Guess there’s some development on the disappearance case.” He jabbed a thumb behind him and was nearly thrown off balance as both Shawn and Lassiter tore from the room.

As the two entered the conference room, the Chief motioned towards some chairs, urging them to take a seat; a tv had been wheeled in behind her. “Gentlemen, I know I said you were to be off this case due to your personal involvement but we just received this,” she held up an evidence baggie, a black videotape rested inside, “along with a note stating that you two were to watch it. Now I don’t know what its contents entail but I want Mr. Spencer to see if he can get a read off of it.” She shot him a pointed look. “If you two can conduct yourself properly, I will consider letting you onto this case.”

They both nodded, not wanting to say or do anything that would put their involvement in jeopardy. After inserting the tape, she stood back, arms crossed, as the screen burst to life.

The footage revealed Gus, Henry, and Juliet all shackled to chairs. Henry was unconscious, his head bent at an awkward angle and dried blood on the side of his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Lassiter watched Shawn grip the arms of his chair. He almost followed suit as the camera revealed his partner. He could make out some bruising around one of her half-closed eyes and her arm had clearly been broken and then shoved into the shackles. Gus wasn’t better off. Dried blood spanned from his nose to his chest and he was hunched over slightly as if someone had kicked him in the stomach. 

A man dressed in all red stood off to the side, his face covered but his stance was confident. His voice was raspy as he spoke, pacing around before the camera, _“Good evening. I am King of the El Ray.”_ Lassiter’s stomach churned. The El Ray were one of the most notorious gangs in California and King was their leader. No one had ever been able to figure out who he was or how to take him down. _“I understand that your department has recently made some… progress in taking down my empire.”_ He paused his pacing, staring straight into the lens. _“Well if you take my guys, I’ll take yours.”_

Lassiter had to take some deep breaths to calm himself as the man continued to talk. _“I wanted to take your heavy hitters, like that psychic or your head detective. You know, an eye for an eye sort of deal,”_ He chuckled darkly, _“but then I realized that there’s no fun in that. Taking the people they care most about is so much better.”_ Shawn growled next to him.

He waved his hand nonchalantly, _“Anyways, my demands are simple. Donate ten grand to three different organizations, you’ll find the information in a package that will arrive shortly, and release my men from prison.”_ Sauntinger over to where Juliet sat, he ran a gloved finger down her cheek, and Lassiter’s jaw clenched. _"Every hour you don’t do what I’ve asked, will be another hour of pain for these lovely people. Don’t believe me? Well in addition to sending photographic proof, I’ll also give you a little taste of what they’re in for.”_ In one swift movement, he grabbed Juliet’s hair, slamming her head forward as his knee came up to connect with her nose. 

Lassiter saw red. He vaguely heard the man continuing to talk and Shawn jumping to his feet but the next thing he knew, his own fist was through the screen. 

“Detective Lassiter!” The Chief yelled, her eyes wide and mouth open. “I will have to ask you to conduct yourself calmly or I will have someone lock you- both of you,” She sent a pointed look to Shawn who was standing with a broken armchair in his hand, “Or I will have you locked up for destruction of government property.”

Lassiter nodded, clutching his fist to his chest, the broken skin already beginning to bleed. “Sorry Chief, I’ll pay for that.”

“Yes, you will.” She looked between the both of them, “Now in light of recent developments, it is clear that you two are not to be allowed on the case.” She put her hand up as Shawn opened his mouth to protest, “I understand Mr. Spencer, that these are people you care about but you two are too close to this case. I will have our best people put on it and due to the nature of the El Ray, the feds will be called in. We will find them.”

After a quiet moment, her shoulders dropped, “Look, I don’t like this either. These are my people too and while I may be acting hard, this is just as difficult for me. But we have rules and protocol and I, unfortunately, have to follow it. So I can’t _officially_ put you on this case. Understand?” 

Both of them nodded. “You’re dismissed.”

As the two began to leave the room, she called out causing them to pause, “Detective. I hear they’ve got new weapons in the armory.”

Lassiter swore he saw the shadow of a smile on her face but it just as quickly disappeared. Grabbing Shawn’s arm, he steered them both towards the stairs. “Okay, Spencer. I’m in. Let’s go take down this SOB.”


	17. I Did Not See That Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet is on her way to save Shawn from Carp... and himself. But when she arrives on the scene, what she finds is much worse than anything she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I never though I would actually do something with this concept. Originally when I got the idea, it was just an angsty au that I told to the psych discord and had no plans of actually writing. But this prompt/subprompts fit _so_ well that I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Shoutout to 1A-Alchemist for proofreading this again! Couldn't have done it without you <3
> 
> Warnings: death (none of the main cast dw), blood, gunshot wound

She rounded the corner, gun held steady, eyes darting around the room. Her hands trembled and she took a deep breath, trying to calm them. Backup was right behind her, she wasn’t going in completely alone. 

Shawn would be okay. 

She mentally cursed her boyfriend. She knew how angry he was about his dad being shot and how badly he wanted to take down Carp but going after him alone was a bad idea. Carp was an arms dealer with lots of bodyguards and Shawn, even though he had rather impressive psychic abilities, was still just a man. She just hopped his abilities would be enough until they got there.

She motioned to the officers behind her, a silent bid for them to follow her into the next room. Shawn had to be around somewhere. Not only had she seen him looking up the house’s location on her computer, but there had also been reports of an explosion and a man in black sneaking onto the property. The whole thing _screamed_ “Shawn Spencer.” 

“Clear.” One of the officers to her right called and she nodded, beckoning them forward still.

There was some shuffling and a few indistinguishable words from the next room. Gun cocked, she rushed towards the sound, eyes sharp. With a deep breath, she turned the corner, almost dropping her gun as she did.

Dead bodies were strewn about. Carp, Drake, and the FBI agent, blood dripping from misshapen holes in their chests. Standing in the middle of them was Shawn, holding a bloody gun, crimson staining his pants and hands. 

She could feel the air slip out of her lungs, her voice coming out barely above a whisper, “Shawn.” 

His eyes were wide, “Jules, I swear this isn’t what this looks like. They were dead when I got here.”

Swallowing roughly, her eyes darted from the bodies to his face. She wanted to believe him, wanted him to just explain all of this away but... he was standing in the middle of three dead people, blood on his hands and a weapon on him. 

She shook her head, wishing the violent churning in her stomach would go away. “I’m sorry Shawn.” She hated how weak her voice sounded, “I need to take you down to the station.”

“Okay, yeah. I understand. That’s fine, we’ll get this all cleared up.” She moved behind him and he jerked his head around, “Uh, Jules, what are you doing?”

The lump in her throat refused to go away.

“Shawn Spencer. You are under arrest for the murder of Jerry Carp, Julian Drake, and a Federal Agent.” She pulled his arms behind him, snapping cuffs around his wrists. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…”

As she spoke he protested, moving against her. “Jules, sweetheart, _please_. I didn’t do it! Please, you have to believe me!”

She stopped and stared into his eyes, tears swimming in her own. She hoped with her look that she could convey everything; that she did believe him, but she had to do her job, that she was sorry, and most importantly… that she loved him.  
___

She stood behind the one-way glass, watching Shawn in the interrogation room. He sat, head in his hands as the Chief questioned him from her place across the table.

“Mr Spencer, you have to admit that the evidence here isn’t stacking in your favor. You were found with the victim's blood on you and a murder weapon in your hand, not to mention you have a personal vendetta _with_ the victim.” She folded her hands before her. “Now we’re running tests on the weapon but if we get a match, I’m afraid it doesn’t look good for you.” Leaning forward, her eyes narrowed. “So, do you want to tell us what the hell happened?”

Shawn frowned, eyes distraught, the look almost unnatural for his usually cheery expression. “I promise I didn’t kill him. I only went to see Carp, to take him in, but when I got there, they were all already dead.” He then gestured to his pants which were marked with crimson, “I got their blood on me because I was checking their pulse and seeing if I could revive them. I found the gun outside and picked it up for extra protection just in case.”

“And how did you find Carp’s location? That was top-secret government information.” 

He shrugged, “I had a vision.”

Juliet didn’t hear anything else after that. Her mind raced, trying to comprehend what had happened. She felt like she’d been shot in the chest. Numbness spread throughout her body as she stared at her boyfriend. She couldn’t even understand what was currently going on. All she could see was his face, his face so earnest and innocent. 

Stomach twisting, she fought back bile. She had been _worried_ about him. Worried for his safety, for their future. But the worry had long faded and now she only felt anger and betrayal.. 

The rational side of her brain kicked in and she knew she needed to talk to him. Jumping to conclusions and not communicating was often the end of all good relationships. She was better than that. She didn’t want what they had to end, they had worked so hard and taken so long to get where they were. After everything they had been through there was no way he had lied for their entire relationship. All she needed was a minute alone with him and he would clear everything up… she trusted that he would.

But the fear and doubt and anger remained present all throughout the interrogation. She stood quietly off to the side as ballistics came back with the report that the bullets _did_ indeed match Shawn’s gun and that only his fingerprints were on the weapon. When they pulled footage off the security tapes it was revealed that Shawn had been the only one around at the estimated time of death. 

She didn’t say anything when Carlton was placed on temporary suspension so they could investigate his involvement with Shawn- after all, he did supply him with the weapons and transportation. She couldn’t even bring herself to comfort Gus as he watched his best friend be hauled off to the holding cells to await transfer to a prison. 

The world didn’t feel real. It was as if someone had thrown her into a whole new dimension and she was living a life that wasn’t supposed to be hers. She just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Shawn but he was behind bars and she needed answers.

She waited until it was just the two of them, not wanting to display her personal life to anyone else. In a perfect world, they would have this conversation somewhere less public- actually they wouldn’t be having this conversation at all. But it wasn’t a perfect world, far from it, and her anger drove her to not wait any longer.

Shawn was slouching against the bars as she walked up, the metal pressing into his forehead. When he saw her, his head jerked up, eyes hopeful and bright. “Jules! Oh, honey, I’m so glad you're here! This is not exactly how I saw this night going,” He laughed, the sound flat. “I was picturing more Carp getting arrested and we celebrate over dinner.” After glancing around his cell, he looked back at her, “I guess we could still have dinner but it's kind of an awkward space and there’s not much to celebrate-”

She held up a hand, silencing him. “Shawn, I need to ask you something.” He nodded mutely and she shifted her feet. “This could just be me… overthinking things, but... you wouldn’t lie to me, right?” 

His eyebrows furrowed, “Sweetheart, what are you talking about? Of course, I wouldn’t lie, especially about this. I swear I didn’t murder anyone.”

Her heart beat furiously as she nodded. “I know, I know and I wouldn’t usually have doubts like this but,” She swallowed heavily, “the FBI, they had all of their papers all over Vick’s desk. Couldn’t you have seen the file on Carp and figured out where he lived?”

“Uh, yeah… I-I guess.” His eyes darted across her face, searching for something that she didn’t know she could provide. 

“I’m sure there’s an explanation for this and I don’t mean to stir up trouble but, I know I won’t be able to stop thinking about this until I _know_ -” She took a deep breath, trying to calm the flurry of words that were spewing from her mouth, “You told Vick that you had a _vision_ of where Carp lived, but I saw you looking up his address on my computer so you knew he lived there. You already had his address from the FBI… didn’t you?”

He turned his head, staring out the open door to the holding cells, a faraway look in his eyes. Her hands were shaking and she folded her arms to try and calm them. Every second he didn’t answer her, her heartbeat grew louder and louder in her ears, anger stirring in her chest- its fire threatened to consume her. 

“Shawn, are you listening to me?” She practically yelled, her voice cracking with emotion.

He whipped his head back towards her, face determined. “Falling in love with you was never part of the plan, okay? This all started because I had no other choice, a sort of self-preservation.” A small smile pulled at his lips, “And it was amazing. I finally found something I’m good at- _This_ is how I do good and I’m good at what I do.” His smile broke into a grin and he motioned around them, “Look at this, look at everything that’s happened. Hundreds of bad guys have been put in jail, most of them murderers, because of this. Isn’t that a good thing?”

She took a small step back, stomach churning. Eyes wide, she bit her lip, her hands falling to her sides grasping for something, anything to keep her from falling over. Her whole world was crashing down around her. Everything she knew about the man she loved had been a lie and he dared to call it a good thing? She couldn’t breathe, it felt like someone had ripped the air out of her lungs, taking her heart along with it- and in a way, he did. 

“What are you talking about?” She spat out, eyes brimming with tears. His face fell, eyes going wide and mouth hanging open, but he gave no response. “Are you telling me this is all a lie?” Her chest burned while the rest of her body went numb. She couldn’t believe this. They had known each other for almost seven years, dated for one and a half, and never once had he told her the truth. 

“Please…” His voice was barely above a whisper, “Please don’t make me answer that.”

“Oh my god.” Seven years. She should have known, should have figured it out sooner. But she had allowed herself to be swept up by his charm and his humor, his good looks and his caring heart. The way he hid what she _thought_ was his true self behind a playful facade... she should have known that every facade has layers. “Oh my god, I feel so stupid.”

“No, sweetheart,” She cringed at the pet name and his shoulders dropped, staring hopelessly at her, “no, this is all me.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and she hastily wiped it away. He didn’t deserve to see her cry, to know just how badly he hurt her. “You’re right, Shawn,” She hated how her voice shook as she spoke, “This _is_ all me. You’re on your own.”

The pain in her chest doubled as she turned on her heel, fleeing from the room. It hurt so badly, the pain so unbearable that she couldn’t even cry until hours later. She simply went home and stared at the wall for what seemed like ages. 

No tears. 

No words. 

No anger.

She just felt numb.


	18. Panic! At the Disco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was trapped, stuck with nowhere to go, no one to talk to. The memories were trapped with her, never ending reminders of that night.
> 
> Or Juliet is sent to a psychiatric ward against her will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ones kinda short and I tried something a little different with how I wrote it but ultimately I think it turned out alright! Originally I had a much different idea for this but then Julie and I were talking about how Juliet was so strongly against Shawn being in an institution in "Shawn Interrupted". We came up with the idea that after Yin, Juliet started seeing a therapist who just wasn't great, didn't listen to her, and basically institutionalized her against her will and thus this was born. 
> 
> Also disclaimer, I have nothing against therapy or institutions or getting the help you need, I actually am a huge advocate for it (just ask my sister lol) but I also am not blind to the fact that not everyone in the industry should be in the industry. All that aside, enjoy!
> 
> One last thing, go check out RobinsonsWereHere's fics, she's also doing whumptober and her stuff is AMAZING
> 
> Warnings: panic attacks, neglect, bad therapy, psychiatric hospitals, ptsd

She was trapped, stuck with nowhere to go, no one to talk to. They had taken her gun, taken her clothes, stuck her with grey sweatpants and white shirts. Threw her in a room with nothing aside from a bed in the corner and a clock on the wall. 

She hated that clock, hated the monotonous way it ticked, each second a reminder of clock towers and heights, of almost dying and being so sure she would. She had asked for them to take it away but they refused, saying that it’d be good for her, that she shouldn’t be afraid of a household object.

But she wasn’t afraid _of it_ , she was afraid of what it _represented_. 

Memories of that night seemed everpresent. She could barely sleep anymore, always being jerked out of slumber by his face or his voice. It haunted her wherever she went. She swore she could still feel his breath on her neck and his voice in her ear but whenever she looked behind her, there was nothing but air. Shadows seemed to haunt her as if he was waiting for her just beyond them. 

She couldn’t breathe, could barely even see straight. They told her she was crazy, that she’d be safe here but she didn’t feel safe. Hell, she didn’t even feel safe in her own home, why would she feel safe being ripped away from it. 

Her stomach churned and she resisted the urge to throw up again. She was all alone, stuck in a miserable room. Voices could be heard just beyond her door, warnings that if she didn’t get better soon, things would get even worse. She missed her friends, missed her family. All she wanted to do was go home, back to working with Carlton or laughing at Shawn and Gus, or staying up for hours talking to her mom. She wanted to get away from this miserable place, flee from her captors and her horrible memories. 

She would make and remake her bed over and over again, hands shaking as they folded the sheets back. It was the only thing she could control and so she took advantage of that, doing her best to make it as perfect as possible. Often, she’d have to stop halfway, collapsing onto the mattress, unable to stop her body from trembling. It felt like everything she did ended with her feeling exhausted and scared, unable to move for hours at a time. 

She hated it, hated being trapped and ignored. She wasn’t allowed to go anywhere or talk to anyone except them. Forced to just sit and think, unable to escape her thoughts. Hours of her life seemed to slip away, switching from reality to memories in a vicious cycle, brought on harder and more frequently by them and their probing questions. One moment she’d be sitting on her bed and the next she’d be strapped to a chair, his fingers running through her hair. 

The attacks happened all too often, anxiety swirling within her, body shaking as the world faded away. They would shrug it off when she told them, saying it was all in her head. But it wouldn’t stop. She would shake and sweat, being unable to breathe, unable to swallow, unable to _move_ until the world came back into view. It was terrifying to think that they could happen at any minute, that she could be lost in her fear just like that. 

She was trapped. Stuck in a never-ending cycle of shadows and clocks and falling and fear. Panic rose within her as the world spun around, the edges beginning to go dark. 

They said she was crazy. 

She was starting to believe them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, my longest and probably angstiest fic is coming tomorrow so keep an eye out for that! Thanks for reading and if you wanna talk about any concepts or anything leave a comment and we can chat!


	19. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Deez Nups. Juliet gets a call late at night that may change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fic that would never end. I knew I wanted to do something with the Shules breakup for this prompt and then I got this idea and then it sort of spiraled into 3k words. Anyways I had such fun writing this so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to chaosintheavenue for beta-ing!
> 
> Warnings: blood, hospitals, break-in

The call came in at 12:23. Some neighbors reported shouting coming from the apartment next door, possibly a domestic disturbance. Usually, she would be annoyed at the intrusion to her night- if she wasn’t asleep, she’d certainly be up with Shawn enjoying a quiet evening in- but this time she was grateful for the distraction. 

Sleep seemed to avoid her these days, leaving her awake with just her torturous thoughts. She hated it, didn’t want to shed any more tears, or waste another second thinking about him, focusing on what happened. Instead, she started packing boxes with his stuff.

It was kind of funny how therapeutic boxes could be, with each article of clothing or wacky knick knack it was almost like she could breathe again, move on from him. Plus she was a do-er, keeping busy at all hours of the day just to feel a sense of control. It worked- for a bit. But a white bear with black eyes stopped her flurry and suddenly she was whisked down memory lane, back to a time of car confessions and public make-outs and bear custody- a time when she trusted and loved him with her whole heart.

She had been so lost in her memories that she didn’t notice her phone ringing at first, the third or fourth ring tearing through her from the past and bringing her right back to the present. Carlton offered to pick her up and she was more than happy for the ride, driving alone just meant more time with her thoughts. 

As they pulled up to the apartment complex, Juliet felt a weird sense of familiarity, almost like she’d been there before. She shook it off though, putting on a cool facade of professionalism as she followed Carlton up the stairs. He had been kind enough not to ask her how she was doing, keeping the conversation on work, or him and Marlowe. It was nice seeing her partner so happy; marriage really did suit him, and she pushed down the way her heart twisted whenever he talked about their relationship. She hated that she couldn’t properly delight in her partner’s marriage because of what happened.

Approaching the door, they cocked their guns, eyes darting from the entrance to each other in silent communication. After giving a nod, Lassiter squared up, kicking open the door with one solid blow. “SBPD!” They called in unison, announcing their presence to the seemingly empty apartment.

The place was trashed, lamps and tables overturned, a variety of foods littering the ground. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noted the TV was still intact- in fact, it was playing The Goonies. Actually, it didn’t look like anything had been stolen, more like someone had thrown a teenage party and split. The more she looked around, the stronger that feeling of familiarity grew. Her eyes widened as she spotted a certain gray case and she pointed to it, shooting a look at her partner, “Isn’t this Gus’ apartment?”   
Carlton frowned, eyes drifting to where she pointed, “I think you’re right.”

A thump was heard from the other room and they exchanged looks before he motioned that he’d check it out. She stood back, watching the door just in case there were multiple people or if whoever it was tried to escape. There were a few tense moments of silence before he finally spoke, his voice frantic and sharp, “O’Hara, radio for an ambulance!”

Her heart skipped a beat but she followed instructions, trying to ignore the intense worry that was building up. If this really was Gus’ apartment then that means Gus got hurt. Sure she was furious at Shawn but that didn’t change the fact that she and Gus were friends, even if it was a little strained at the moment. She still didn’t want him to be hurt.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket, she stalked towards what she assumed was the bedroom, “Okay Carlton, they should be here in five, what happen-” She froze as the air seemed to leave her lungs. 

A man lay unconscious on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his head. He had multiple bruises on his face and arms and his clothes were disheveled. It was as if her worst fears had come to fruition.

Except it wasn’t Gus.

It was Shawn.  
___  
Hospital lobbies sucked. She had rarely been in one for a good reason aside from waiting on the birth of her nephews. The waiting was the worst part... or maybe it was the uncertainty... honestly, she wasn’t sure what was worse, but she knew she hated them. 

The seconds crawled by as they sat side by side. Gus had arrived ages ago and he sat across from them, staring off into space. They had learned that he had gone over to Rachel’s house and that Shawn had been crashing on his couch. Lassiter guessed that someone had broken in thinking that no one was home, Shawn did his best to fight them off and had gotten hurt during the invasion.

After that, the three of them had lapsed into silence. Juliet resisted the urge to disassemble and reassemble her gun- pulling out a weapon in the hospital probably wasn’t the best idea. Instead, she opted for borrowing a pen from Lassiter, rolling up her sleeve, and doodling on the exposed skin. Being able to actually do something with her hands helped to focus her mind a little.

She was thankful for the quiet, even if it meant having to actually think about things. She hated this. Hated having to see him wheeled away on a stretcher. Hated waiting in the lobby with no information as to what was happening. Hated that he got hurt. Hated that she hadn’t been there to protect him. Hated that he had lied. Hated that she still loved him.

Carlton had tried talking to her as they drove to the hospital, asking her if she was okay, but she didn’t have a response for him. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him. After all, he was basically her brother at this point- he was even the first person she told about the break-up- but she just didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t sure how she was feeling, or if she was okay. It all just sucked. How are you supposed to feel when the man you’re in love with breaks your heart and then gets hurt and winds up in the hospital?

She wished she could just go home and not have to worry about him, maybe even finish packing up his boxes. But that seemed almost wrong to wish. It wasn’t that she didn’t care about him- in fact, it was the opposite, she cared so much and that threatened to destroy her. She loved him, so much so that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, and that made his betrayal all the worse. 

Her heart ached violently and she had to pause her thinking to take a deep breath. She looked up to see Carlton staring at her, his eyebrows creased with concern. Smiling softly, she nodded, a small signal that she was alright. He returned the look and settled back into his chair, staring off into the distance. She had told him a while ago that he could leave and go home to Marlowe but he had refused, saying that he couldn’t let her work on this case by herself. Secretly though she suspected that he was really staying to make sure she was okay. 

Glancing around her eyebrows furrowed, “Did anyone call Henry?”

Gus looked up and shook his head, “Probably not, he asked to be taken off of Shawn’s emergency contact list after the first time Shawn crashed his motorcycle.”

She frowned. It was no secret that even after so many years of trying to reconcile, Shawn and Henry still had their problems and she was no outsider to those problems. Many nights had been spent either listening to Shawn open up about his relationship with his father or trying to navigate a classic Spencer argument. But it still shocked her that he didn’t even want to be on Shawn’s emergency contact list like he didn’t care if his son got hurt.

Lassiter stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket, “I’ll call him.” He gave her a look as if asking if she was okay and she nodded, motioning for him to go.

She watched him walk out of earshot, pacing around as he put the phone to his ear. Alone with her thoughts again, she leaned back, letting her head rest against the wall. It wasn’t the most comfortable pillow but it was well past two in the morning and combined with the fact that worrying was exhausting, she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She wasn’t quite asleep but also wasn’t quite awake, stuck in a weird in-between state. The hospital sounds were still present but she was no longer in the lobby, rather she was back home lying on the couch. On the floor in front of her sat Shawn and a small child that she couldn’t quite make out but knew he was hers. She glanced down, noticing that her arm lay across a decent-sized bump and her eyes widened in surprise. Looking up she noticed Shawn staring at her, his eyes shining. 

“Falling in love with you was never part of the plan.”

His words echoed around her as the living room faded, being replaced by the reception hall. She had dreamed about this moment often, typically it took place in different locations or different times in their relationship but the words were always the same. This time, it was a virtual carbon copy of that night.

“Are you telling me this is all a lie?”

She was angry, so angry, furious to have fallen into his deception. Her hands shook as she threw her wine in his face, the action doing little to relieve the building pressure in her chest. She barely made it out of the room and down the hall before her legs gave out, sobs wracking her body. 

“Where is my son?!” 

A loud voice caused her eyes to shoot open and she blinked, becoming aware of her surroundings again. She was leaning against Carlton’s shoulder which was surprisingly comfy for such a lanky guy. 

Stretching she looked around the room spotting Henry Spencer tearing into a poor nurse at the receptionist's desk. She yawned, blinking slowly as she turned towards her partner, “How long was I out?”

He squinted at his watch, “About twenty minutes.”

“Ah.”

“Henry arrived.”

She raised her eyebrows, eyeing the irate man, “I see.”

“Are you okay?”

Turning her face back towards him, she frowned. “I don’t know.”  
Nodding he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a side hug. It was classic Carlton awkwardness but she appreciated it nonetheless. 

“Family of Shawn Spencer?” A tall nurse in pink scrubs and a black hijab called.

They all jumped to their feet, rushing towards the woman. Gus and Henry were immediately at her side while Juliet and Carlton hung back to not crowd her.

The nurse flipped through some papers on her clipboard. “Mr. Spencer suffered from a small abrasion to the head as well as multiple contusions to his face, chest, and arms, he also has slight bruising on his ribs. Thankfully his injuries aren’t too severe, but we are keeping him overnight for observation, as well as putting him on sleeping medication to help with his pain.” She looked up from her clipboard to study their faces, “You may go see him now but I will ask for you to go in one at a time and keep your visits short, five minutes max. It is after visiting hours after all, and he needs to rest.”

They all nodded and Henry stepped forward, “I’ll go see him first, he is my son.”

“And your name?”

“Henry Spencer.”

Her brow furrowed and she studied her papers, “I’m sorry sir, you’re not on his emergency contact list. The only people I can allow in are Burton Guster and Juliet O’Hara.” 

Juliet swallowed heavily, doing little to relieve the giant lump in her throat. Henry opened his mouth to protest but Carlton sighed and held his badge up, clearly not willing to listen to a classic Spencer rant so early in the morning. “Ma’am, Detective Lassiter of the SBPD. Would you be willing to make an exception just this once?”

She frowned, looking between the two, and then nodded, her shoulders falling. Clearly, she didn’t want to put up with a Spencer rant either. “Right this way.”

They returned back to their seats as Henry followed the nurse out of the room. She returned to her arm, doodling as she watched her surroundings out of the corner of her eye. Gus was still eerily silent aside from the rhythmic tap of his leg bouncing and the rustle of his shirt as he played with the cuffs. She wished she could say something to him, offer some sort of comfort or apology but she couldn’t find the words, settling for the occasional empathetic look whenever their eyes caught.

Minutes passed and Henry came out, looking more melancholy than she had ever seen him. He nodded to Gus who stood up and headed out of the room. The older man stopped in front of them, offering his thanks. She tried to ignore the sympathetic and worried looks he kept shooting her. After some light conversation, he announced that he was heading home and would be back when visiting hours were open, leaving the two of them alone in the lobby.

She was just in the middle of doodling a nice flower pot when Carlton stopped her, his hand covering hers. Meeting his eyes, she noticed concern written all over his face as his gaze darted from her arm and back. “You’re not okay, O’Hara.”

Her eyebrows creased and she glanced down at her arm, realizing for the first time how blank ink covered the surface of her skin. Looking back at him, she shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s okay to not be okay.” His hand was still covering hers and he squeezed it, “I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

The corner of her mouth twitched up and she nodded, “Thank you, Carlton.”

He returned the look as Gus re-entered the room. “Five minutes is not nearly enough time.” He remarked, flopping back into his chair. She gave him a small smile and he nodded.

“Juliet O’Hara?” The nurse called, “You can go in now if you’d like.”

Her heart skipped a beat but she still nodded, rising to her feet and shoving her sleeve down. Carlton stood with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to go.”

She shook her head, “Yes, I do.”

Not waiting for his response she turned and followed the nurse down the hall.  
___

His room was small and bare, white walls and white floors and white sheets. Even his skin was white, an unusual paleness for his typical tanned complexion. His hospital gown was white too, decorated with a pattern of gray squares. He would have camouflaged right in if not for his disheveled dark brown hair sticking out of a bandaged wrapped around his forehead.

A chair sat next to his bed, probably moved there from both Henry and Gus’ visits. She opted to stand behind it, afraid of what might happen if she got too close. She resisted the urge to reach out and brush his hair back. He looked so peaceful but his words from that night still echoed in her head, causing her heart to twist.

She looked away, hating the chaotic emotions that were fighting inside her. She couldn’t say that she didn’t love him, that would be a lie and she was sick of those, but she couldn’t forgive him either. He broke her heart, shattered her trust, knew that she valued honesty above all else, and yet still went through with his lies.

“Gosh, Shawn, why did you have to put me in this situation?” She shook her head, her voice strained with emotion. 

His heart monitor beeped on, the only other sound in the room beside her voice. “I need you to be okay. I’m still furious at you and I refuse to feel sorry for making you move out, but I never wanted to see you hurt.” She bit her lip, “As much as it kills me to see you right now, it kills me, even more, to see you hurt.”

She watched him sleep, stomach flipping and chest tight. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive you.” Her voice cracked and she had to turn away. “You hurt me, Shawn, you’re still hurting me. Hurt me in a way that only my father has hurt me…” Swallowing roughly, she wiped at her eyes, “Except I think this hurt me more.”

Shaking her head furiously, she sniffled, hating that he was making her cry again. Taking a shaky breath, she looked back to him, “Just get better okay? Get better for Gus and your dad, please. Get better, get your stuff, and go back to living your life.” Maybe then she’d be able to start living hers.

There was a knock at the door signaling that it was time for her to go. Wiping away the rest of her stray tears, she straightened her shoulders, strolling back to the lobby like nothing had happened. It was time to go home, eat her weight in ice cream, and then get on with this new phase of her life- even if it was painful.

When Shawn woke up the next day, he found a white bear with black eyes sitting on the table next to his bed. With a small sad smile, he pulled it into a hug. Burying his nose in its fur he closed his eyes, trying really hard to imagine that it was Jules instead of a stuffed animal.


	20. Lost in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Musketeers AU. Juliet finds herself alone and lost in a big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this au and have been dying to get a chance to write it. Basically it's a three musketeers au where Juliet and Carlton grew up as best friends on a farm and moved to the city to become guards. Carlton gets in but Juliet doesn't because she's a woman. It's a fun au and I hope someday to write a whole fic but who knows. This originally was longer but then it didn't quite fit the theme so lmk if you want me to continue this. Anyways this is one of my favorite things I've written for this month so I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: slight hypothermia

The rain bit against her skin, cool trails of water soothing her flaming cheeks. The cobblestone was slick beneath her feet and combined with the occasional muddy puddle, she found herself nearly slipping on multiple occasions. Her hair was beginning to fall out of its’ bun, blonde tendrils sticking to the back of her neck. There was a low rumble in the distance and she shivered, fearing the oncoming storm.

There was no place for her to go. She yearned to be back home, snuggling with her cats as Carlton lit a fire, their mothers’ chatting in the background. But they had given that up for a dream, a dream that she could no longer obtain, turned away because of unchangeable features. 

Selfishly she missed Carlton, wished he could be with her now, navigating this new life together but she needed to let him go. It had been his dream too and she refused to be the one to stop him from achieving it.

A shiver wracked her body and she crossed her arms, trying to snuggle into herself. It did little to alleviate the chill that seemed permanently entrenched in her bones. Her shirt clung to her skin- she could see her arm through the drenched white fabric and was, for once, thankful for the corsets she had to wear. Stepping into yet another puddle she sighed as wetness enveloped her stockings. 

This wasn’t how her life was supposed to go. She was supposed to be a guard in training by now, not aimlessly wandering the streets in search of someplace to stay. The whole city looked the same and she was having a very difficult time finding where anything was. She looked up, squinting through the onslaught of water. Actually she wasn’t sure where _she_ was. Every street looked the same, it was so different than the farmland she was used to- at least if you got lost there you could just follow the one dirt path back home. 

She glanced around, not remembering how she got where she was. Sure she and Carlton had explored the city when they had arrived but it was so big and looked so different in the dark. A yawn escaped her lips and she frowned. Maybe if she slept she could wait out the rain and find a job and a place to stay in the morning. 

Ducking into an alleyway, she huddled beneath an archway, occasional trickles of water splattering against her body. It was better than being out in the pouring rain though and she pulled her knees to her chest, back resting against the wall. Her body still shook violently, teeth chattering as she curled closer in on herself. It struck her for the first time that day that she was scared. Scared she wouldn’t find a job. Scared she’d be stuck on the streets. Scared she’d never achieve her dream. Another tremor shook her body and she decided she was also scared of freezing to death.

She really did need to go someplace and get warm. Every part of her brain was screaming at her to travel a little further so she could find someone to take her in. But exhaustion weighed heavily on her small body, going back out into the downpour was not ideal. Her shaking stopped and she frowned, noting that she was still cold. Normally this would worry her but sleep was the only thing on her mind, its presence threatening to overtake her. 

Eyes drifting shut, her body relaxed as she succumbed to sleep. She’d worry about finding her way in the morning.


	21. I Don’t Feel So Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet and Shawn are expecting but every pregnancy has its ups and downs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe that there are only 10 of these left, that's wild.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Julie aka RobinsonsWereHere. Not only is she a wickedly talented writer who specializes in the cutest pregnancy and kiddo fluff ever but she's also a super creative person and a great friend. Also she's incredibly supportive, she's left comments on every single chapter thus far and was the one who inspired me to do whumptober in the first place. Love ya Julie! If you haven't read her stuff than wyd?
> 
> Warnings: nausea, vomiting

Juliet was feeling pretty good for a Saturday morning. It was her first day off since they found out she was pregnant and she had just gotten home from an aerobic workout with Selene. Her best friend had signed them both up for classes the day after the announcement- making sure it was okay with Juliet’s doctor- and she was very thankful for it. It was a great way to be active while pregnant on top of spending one-on-one time with a great friend. 

Wandering into the kitchen, she pulled out a blender, planning on making a smoothie just as Shawn walked in. He paused in the doorway and she smiled at the way his eyes traveled up her body- a sports bra and leggings had been a really good call for workout gear. She didn’t mind it, taking the opportunity to check him out in return. His hair was ruffled, mused to one side, a clear indicator that he had just woken up. A simple tee hung loosely on his body followed by a pair of gray sweatpants that she had grown to love. 

He smirked, catching her eye. “Like what you see?”

She returned the look, beginning to peel a banana, “I could ask the same for you.”

“Oh you know I do.”

She hummed in response, turning back to her smoothie. It wasn’t long before strong arms encased her middle as Shawn rested his head on her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” His hands were splayed across her stomach and she smiled. Even though she wasn’t showing much, he could never resist touching her.

Pausing, she pursed her lips, “Not bad, a little sore but I don’t know if that’s from the workout or the baby.”

“Well your body _is_ changing.”

She wrinkled her nose, “You sound like a health teacher.”

“Those are the ones that teach Sex Ed right? Cause I’d be really good at that.”

“Well duh,” She laughed, pointing to her belly.

Grinning, he pressed a kiss against her cheek before pulling away and stretching. “I’m gonna make some pancakes, you want any?”

“Sure.”

Pretty soon the kitchen was filled with the sounds of blending and mixing as they lapsed into their morning routines. After finishing her drink, Juliet took a seat at their island, watching her husband cook. Taking a sip, she wrinkled her nose as the offending smell of oranges and bananas caused her stomach to churn. Deciding to abandon her drink, she leaned back, folding her hands over her abdomen. It was short-lived though as a small yip caught her attention and she laughed at the sight of Starfish sitting by her bowl, tail wagging like crazy.

“Honey, have you fed her yet?” 

Shawn glanced up, smiling at their little pug. “Nope, I can do it after I finish these though.”

She shook her head, “Nah, I’ve got it.”

Grabbing a scoop of dog food turned out to be a bad idea as the sharp scent hit her nose, causing her stomach to roll. Breath catching, she fought off a surge of bile, the act turning out to be unsuccessful as her stomach lurched again. 

Dropping the food into Starfish’s bowl, she hurried out of the room, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach.

Shawn was quickly at her side, rubbing her back as another wave of nausea coursed through her. She barely managed to shoot him a small smile before leaning back over the toilet and retching again. 

“I don’t feel so well,” She groaned, leaning back into his chest, “I guess pancakes are out.”

His hands were quickly on her stomach, rubbing soothing circles on her exposed skin. “It’s okay babe, we can have them some other time.” He reached behind them, pulling down a towel for her to wipe her mouth with.

“Thanks,” Using it to clean herself off, she muttered, “If this is morning sickness, then I’ll pass.”

He laughed, “I’m sorry babe, I don’t think you get to choose.”

She groaned, head flopping back against his chest, nausea swirling in her stomach. It wasn’t long before she was bent over the toilet again, body heaving as she lost what seemed like every meal she had ever eaten. Bile burned at her throat but she was thankful for Shawn’s warm palm on her back.

Sucking in air through her lungs, she remained leaning on the rim, only pulling back once she was sure she was done. She rolled her eyes, “Can’t wait to have this for the next few months.”

He gave her a small, sympathetic, smile, helping her to her feet. She turned on the sink, grabbing her toothbrush, and squeezing out a small amount of toothpaste, it’s minty flavor welcome. Her eyes never left him, watching through the mirror as he leaned against the doorframe. 

“You really are amazing.”

She quirked an eyebrow before leaning down and spitting. A shiver ran through her body as she splashed some cold water on her face. When she looked up, he was still smiling at her, a goofy grin that she knew was meant only for her. “I mean it, you’re growing a literal baby right now- our baby. You’re incredible and I love you so much.”

She smiled, pushing off the counter and placing a hand on his chest. “I love you too.”

Their kiss was soft and tender, a gentle caress of their lips. One hand lingered on his chest, the other one going up to snake into his hair. His hands were splayed on her lower back, thumbs drawing slow, soft circles on her skin. 

Pulling away she laughed at his lovestruck grin but it quickly subsided, her face twisting to a frown as nausea rocked through her again. His eyebrows creased, “Still feeling sick?”

Swallowing heavily, she nodded, “Yeah.”

“Here.” He bent down, tucking one arm behind her legs, the other going to her back as he lifted her into the air. She smiled, ignoring how the movement caused her stomach to churn. It was nice to just be in his arms.

In no time, they arrived at the couch, Shawn gently placing her down on its soft cushions. She shivered again, sitting up slightly to search for a blanket. She noticed him frowning and soon his shirt was over his ears and in her hand. Smiling at him, she pulled it on, snuggling into it as she inhaled his scent. This time, her stomach had no protests.

“Okay, I’m going to go change, grab the snuggie, and then what do you say to a _Rocky_ movie marathon?” 

“That sounds amazing,” As he turned to leave, she spoke again, her voice soft, “Thank you.”

He spun around and grinned, “You’re welcome babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

It took a few minutes but soon enough she was enwrapped in Shawn’s arms again, his nose buried in her hair as she leaned against him. Their hands were joined, resting over her stomach and she smiled incredibly thankful to be on this journey with him.

Shawn Spencer was gonna make one heck of a dad.


	22. Do These Tacos Taste Funny to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet, Shawn, Gus, and Lassie are hanging out at a nightclub after a very long week. But sometimes unwinding can go a little too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was kinda on a bucket list of prompts I wanted to play with. I had so much fun with the details at the beginning of this and I just love the idea of the four of them hanging out. If you want some ambiance while you listen to this, check out the video "You're in the bathroom at a club in 2007" on YouTube. I wrote the whole thing while listening to that on repeat lol.
> 
> Warnings: alcohol, non consensual drug use, some suggestive content

The beat thumped low in her chest, music pulsating in her ears. Her and Shawn’s bodies swayed together, enjoying the intimacy that their closeness provided. She secretly suspected that was the whole reason why he had wanted her to come- not that she was complaining. 

Usually, she wasn’t a fan of clubs, opting to instead spend her evenings off at a place like Tom Blair’s or at home. But Shawn and Gus had been raving about a new nightclub for weeks now, claiming that it would be the event of the century. Naturally, their persistence (and Shawn’s boyish charm) wore her down. Never wanting to leave her partner out- and knowing he had nothing else going on- she had in turn dragged Carlton along. She knew, deep down, he appreciated being included.

To be honest, she was having a really great time. It had been a long time since she went to a club for reasons other than being undercover or investigating a case and being able to just relax and enjoy herself was amazing.

Shawn’s hands rested low on her hips, chest pressed against her back and her hands were in his hair. It was clear that she was in charge, hips moving to the beat as she led their bodies in precise rhythm. Occasionally he would dip his head, using their position to whisper sweet nothings in her ear or press a kiss to her cheek.

She was loving it. It had been an extremely stressful week and, on top of her increased caseload, she had to deal with way too many disgruntled family members. Most notably was a man who was pissed they had arrested his brother for grand larceny. He had screamed and shouted threats for hours, preventing her from being able to get any actual work done. Way too many nights had been spent pouring over cases or lying awake thinking about all the things she had to do. She and Shawn had barely spent any time together lately so being able to unwind and dance with him was blissful.

She smiled as one hand swooped up her side, fingertips just barely touching the exposed skin below her halter top before gliding up over her arm to grab her hand. Once their fingers were joined, he spun her in one swift motion, bringing them chest to chest. Hooking her arms behind his head, she grinned, continuing to sway to the beat. He returned the look, fingers finding her hips again. Their cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily, whether, from the dancing or their close proximity, she wasn’t sure.

Taking advantage of their new position, she let her hands run down to his shoulders. Toying with the shirt collar, she admired his exposed chest, happy he had undone a few more buttons than usual. He squeezed her sides, causing her to jump and she laughed, catching his knowing look. 

Leaning forward, she shivered as his breath ghosted over her ear, “If you keep staring at me like that we may have to find someplace to make out.”

She hummed, hand coming up to cup his cheek, “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“As tempting as that sounds- and believe me Jules it’s _very_ tempting-” His voice had dropped low, and she briefly considered just dragging him out of there. “I think Lassie wouldn’t take well to being abandoned.” He nodded behind her and she turned to look, trying to stifle a laugh when she saw Carlton attempting to dance in his own lanky way.

She turned back and he shrugged, “Plus I think Gus has struck out with pretty much every girl here.”

Tilting her head, she pursed her lips, a small smile pulling at them. “So drink break?”

“Yeah,” He sighed, “But I promise I’ll get you back here before the night is over.” With a wink, he pulled away, making sure to grab her hand before walking off the dance floor.

After some maneuvering, the four of them gathered around a tall table near the bar. Gus and Shawn dubbed themselves “the official drink orderers” much to her amusement and Lassiter’s annoyance. Once they disappeared towards the bar, she adjusted her miniskirt taking a seat across from her partner. Lassiter fidgeted with the cufflinks of his shirt, looking very uncomfortable. 

She leaned forward, sending him a soft smile. “Thank you for coming Carlton, I know this isn’t your scene.” 

He shrugged, “I don’t mind. This has actually been kind of… enjoyable.”

Her smile burst into a grin as she sat back, absolutely thrilled by his admission. He rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to.”

She laughed as Shawn and Gus approached, the former attempting to hold four drinks without spilling them and the latter carrying plates stacked precariously with food. “I thought you guys were just getting a snack?”

Gus raised an eyebrow, placing the food on the table before taking a seat. “We did.”

Lassiter rolled his eyes, snatching his Scotch from Shawn’s hands. He just smirked before placing a glass before her, “A wine and whisky cocktail for my lady.”

“Thanks, Shawn.”

“Do these tacos taste funny to you?” Gus spoke up with a frown, having barely taken a seat before digging into his food.

Shawn grabbed one off his plate and took a bite, eyes squinting as he chewed, “A little. That’s what you get for ordering tacos at a nightclub buddy.”

Gus glared, grabbing the half-eaten taco out of his hands while Shawn immediately started protesting Shaking her head, Juliet took a sip of her drink, watching as the two bickered. What a way to spend a night off.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.  
___  
Four plates of food and two drinks later, Shawn took a much-needed bathroom break. Exiting, he looked around in search of his best friend, ready to tell him about how cool the restrooms were when he caught sight of his beautiful girlfriend instead. 

“Hey, babe!” Juliet greeted, sliding up next to him. She had a full drink in her hand- her third if he was counting- and he guessed she had just gone to the bar.

He grinned, “Hey yourself.”

“Wanna dance?” 

“I’d love to but your hands seem full.” 

She frowned, staring at her drink before throwing it back in a few quick gulps. He raised an eyebrow, “Wow.”

Grabbing his hand, she led them both out to the dance floor, talking the whole time. “I asked Lassiter to dance but he’s still grumpy because he had to miss seeing Marlowe due to working all day. If you ask me, he just needs to get some.”

Shawn nearly tripped over his own feet, “What!?”

She paused, turning towards him and beginning to dance. “Shawn please, don’t act like you don’t know what ‘get some’ means,” Her lips curved into a smirk, “Especially since you get some quite often.” 

Shawn bopped his head, a flirty reply on his tongue but it died as he noticed her pupils were dilated. She had continued to talk, her voice was loud and fast and he found that he was having a hard time following her.

Eyebrows creasing, he grabbed her hand, and she trailed off, “Jules, are you feeling okay?” 

She gave him a puzzled look, “Of course silly, never better. I feel like I could dance all night.” As if to emphasize her point, she pulled on his hand, bringing them closer together. This time as they danced, her movements were quick and jerky, practically bouncing up and down.

She talked the entire song, conversation drifting from the lyrics to their friends to her grocery list and then to his looks. Normally he wouldn’t mind the endless stream of compliments but his worry had grown past the point of being able to enjoy anything. She was acting _so different_ , he knew alcohol caused her to let loose a little and become a bit more flirty but this wasn’t like that at all. 

Just then a slower song started playing and she frowned, grabbing his hand to pull him off the dancefloor. “Let’s go see what Lassie and Gus are doing.”

 _Okay, something is definitely wrong. She rarely calls Lassie ‘Lassie,’_ He thought as they approached their table where the two men were immersed in conversation.

“Hey, guys! I’m bored, anyone want to go for a run or hit the town or something?” Juliet bounced on her toes as she spoke, curled hair swishing around her shoulders. 

Lassiter’s eyes darted from her to Shawn. Clearly, he picked up on the strange behavior too. “Spencer… what did you do?”

He put his hands up, “I swear I did nothing, I don’t know what happened.”

“Guys nothing is wrong,” She rolled her eyes, “I feel great! Actually, I’m going to get another drink.”

“Jules, I don’t know if that’s the best idea-” He tried calling but she had already disappeared into the crowd around the bar. 

Lassiter sighed, standing up, “I’ll go get her. _You_ ” He shot a pointed look at Shawn, clearly not believing his innocence, “stay here. We should probably leave soon if she’s this drunk.”

“I swear it’s not my fault dude,” Shawn said once Lassiter had gone after her. He flopped into a chair beside Gus, frowning, his eyebrows knitted together.

“I believe you. Maybe she’s just drunk.” Gus shrugged, taking a sip from his own glass.

He shook his head, “No, I thought so too but she acts way different when she’s drunk.”

“She could just be enjoying herself.” His best friend tried again, attempting to ease his worry.

“Maybe...” He was unconvinced though, his friend’s words doing little to ease the growing pit in his stomach. Something was wrong. He didn’t know what though and that made him feel even worse. 

He didn’t know what to do without the facts, his abilities were so dependent on figuring out the truth and rolling with it. When he didn’t have that, he was lost. It was even worse when it came to people he cared about, if he couldn’t help them then what was even the point of having his skill set?

Juliet bounded up, snapping him out of his thoughts. A wide grin had taken over her face, another glass in her hand. Behind her Lassiter slowed down, breathing heavily, “She has... so much energy.”

“Oh, crap.” 

Shawn’s head whipped towards Gus whose eyes had gone wide. “What?”

“Remember when we solved that case for Mel Hornsby? The baseball one?” Shawn nodded. “And remember when you accidentally drank the dead coach's water?”

“Guster out with it!” Lassiter was tapping his foot, clearly having grown impatient

“Well,” His eyes darted to all three of them, “I think Juliet accidentally ingested speed.”

It was now Shawn’s turn for his eyes to go wide. He looked over at his girlfriend who was back to dancing, her drink sloshing out of her cup. “Oh, crap.”


	23. What’s A Whumpee Gotta Do to Get Some Sleep Around Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn with all work and no sleep makes a very tired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No. Just a head rush. It happens to me quite a bit when I’m sleep-deprived." - Shawn (4x04)
> 
> That's the quote that inspired this whole fic! Honestly this was super fun to write, I loved exploring this dynamic a little. I don't have a set time but just know its sometime before middle of s5, you get to pick when. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: sleep deprivation, mention of kidnapping, innuendo

“Shawn… what are you doing at my desk?”

He looked up, smiling at the slightly irritated blonde detective and gesturing to the chaotic mess of files that were spread out before him. “I like your desk. Your chair is comfy and you often have snacks in your desk. Plus you’re nicer than Lassie.”

She rolled her eyes, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him. “You better not have eaten my crackers.”

“Jules, please. _Obviously_ , I went for the chocolate chip granola bars.”

Lips pursed, she nodded in agreement before leaning forward, eyes sweeping over him. Her face fell. “When’s the last time you slept?”

Honestly, he couldn’t remember the last time he slept, the last time he stopped thinking, the last time he even took a break. He was completely running on fumes at this point, fueled by coffee and jerk chicken. A little girl had been kidnapped from her home in broad daylight. No witnesses, no fingerprints, nothing. The whole department was working overtime to locate her and bring her safely home and he was at the center of it all. 

Sure no one had specifically stated that it was all up to him but he knew the truth. He saw the hopeful looks in their eyes whenever he had a “vision”, heard his dad’s voice urging him to work harder, knew that if he couldn’t solve this case, then there was nothing else for him- he’d be a failure.

Shooting her his usual goofy grin, he tried distracting her (and him), “Have you ever noticed that you never see a character in a show sleep unless it's relevant to the plot?”

She gave him a Look. He should’ve known better than to pull something on Jules. “Shawn, that’s not an answer.”

He raked a hand through his hair, not caring how it stuck up from the repeated action. “I’ll sleep when this case is solved.”

“Shawn-” She started but he shook his head.

“Jules please!” He shouted, instantly regretting it when her eyes went wide. Swallowing heavily, he adjusted his tone, “I _need_ to solve this.” 

With a sigh, she stood up, “Okay then. Let’s solve this case.”

“Where are you going?” He quirked an eyebrow as she walked around him. 

“Just getting some coffee. We’re going to be here a while.”

“Ah.”

After pouring two mugs, she passed one to him. Bringing hers to her lips, she leaned against the counter. “So, Lassiter and I followed up with the parents. They don’t have any family discrepancies, she was homeschooled so no problem with her school, and there were no problems with the friend’s families. All of those leads were dead ends.”

He frowned, staring down into his coffee. “Have you ever noticed that black coffee isn’t really black, it’s just a very dark brown?”

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, “Shawn…”

Glancing up, he smiled sheepishly, “Sorry Jules, what were you saying.”

“None of our leads panned out.”

“Oh.” He narrowed his eyes, “Did you try the extended family?” 

“Yes,” She sighed, “Are you sure you can’t sleep for a little bit?”

Shaking his head, he rocked back and forth in his chair, the soothing motion serving to make him yawn, “Not yet.”

She squinted at him, clearly unconvinced but just placed her mug down. “Fine.” Leaning over him, she started gathering the stray files. “How about we go to the conference room? It’ll be a lot easier to spread this stuff out there.”

“Sounds good.” 

In one quick motion, he rose to his feet, swaying a little bit. His vision clouded and for a second he felt like he was floating. Not wanting to give Juliet any more reason to think he needed to sleep, he chose to just walk through it. Taking a cautious few steps forward towards what he thought was the conference room, his head was jerked back as his face collided with something flat and hard. Stumbling backward, he shut his eyes tight as pain and nausea coursed throughout him. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Juliet’s worried voice came from his right and he slowly opened his eyes. The world was clear again, clear enough for him to see that he had just collided with the conference room window. 

Palm pressed against his forehead, he groaned, “I’m fine Jules, just another one of ‘Shawn’s embarrassing moments’. It was just a headrush.”

“A headrush that caused you to walk into a wall.” She deadpanned.

He gave a small shrug, “What are you gonna do?”

“Okay, that’s it. You’re sleeping.” He opened his mouth to protest but she had already grabbed his arm, dragging him down the stairs and into a small room with a couple of beds.

“Jules, if you wanted me so bad, you’d just have to ask.”

She rolled her eyes, forcing him down onto a cot. “This is the Police Stations’ sleeping room. It's where cops can go to take a nap between shifts or if they can’t go home for whatever reason.”

He stared up at her, amused. “I’m aware.”

“Right,” She sat down across from him, “Forgot your dad was a cop.”

He scoffed, “I don’t think I could ever forget.”

Tilting her head, she frowned, a sort of sympathetic look which caused him to shift uncomfortably. The topic of his problems with his dad were usually not something he talked about and definitely not something he wanted to talk about now. Though, he did find himself not minding the idea of sharing his secrets with her… someday.

She didn’t push the topic, which he appreciated, rather she just folded her arms and gave him a threatening look. “Close your eyes for like ten minutes, if you’re not asleep by then, we’ll go back to working on the case. I’ll even stay down here with you for a while.”

“Aww Jules, you want to sleep with me?”

“Shut up Spencer.” She glared, flopping back onto the cot. “I’m just making sure you don’t work yourself into exhaustion. You’ll be a much bigger help to us if you’re not running into walls.”

He frowned at her before laying back and staring up at the ceiling, “You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Nope.”


	24. You’re Not Making Any Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlton finds himself lost in the woods and meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks! This ones another AU because I love them. This takes place in like late 1800s, early 1900s and Carlton is still a cop. Also this is 100% inspired by Julie, Lilly, and the people of the whumptober discord. I had such fun writing this so I hope you have fun reading!
> 
> Warnings: sensory deprivation (temporary blindness), blood, violence

There was a rustling to his left and he froze, hand hovering over the pistol at his side. He craned his neck, practically daring whatever it was to leap out of the darkness. He was barely breathing as he remained in wait. When no further sound was heard, he relaxed slightly, continuing to move forward. It was hard, the pain in his leg constant and sharp. He briefly cursed whoever had made the call asking for police assistance and then cursed the roads for being so slippery, for causing him to fall into the dark abyss.

Leaves crunched beneath his feet and occasionally he would bump into a tree, its hard bark scratching against his skin. He assumed he was in a forest but it was hard to assume anything when there was no light. 

Above him more rustling resounded as a low wispy howl swirled around him, causing the ends of his suit coat to flutter. He shivered, hating not knowing where he was or how to escape. His pant leg was beginning to cling to his skin, sticky wetness coating the fabric and he scowled at the uncomfortable feeling. 

A caw cut through the air and he nearly jumped, its shrill cry sending him more on edge. He hated this, hated not being able to see more than two inches in front of him. His whole body was ridged, back stiff and knees bent, his hand ghosting over his gun, ready at any given moment to react. The more he moved, the tenser he got. His breathing was shallow and he felt a bit lightheaded, though he just chalked that last one up to his leg. It felt like his senses were going crazy, trying to alert him to some danger that he wasn’t sure was really there. 

Nevertheless, he moved forward. If he stayed still, he was dead- subject to succumb to the pain or any creatures around. Pressing on was his only option, seeking a way out. 

Off in the distance, he could just make out dull thumps on hard ground, the sounds growing louder and louder as time went on. His hand now rested firmly on his weapon, fingers wrapped around the base as his eyes tried to search through the darkness. He wasn’t dumb, there was no way he was going to actively seek it out but he also wasn’t going to run away either, instead opting to remain motionless as the sounds approached.

Then, just as quickly as the thuds started, they stopped. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as a low growl vibrated the air. “Look at this… a mortal comes into our domain.”

He found himself unable to reply, frozen by something he couldn’t place. Stuck between something akin to fear and curiosity. The voice chuckled darkly, “I see the mortal is afraid. No worries, that just makes our job easier.”

There was a brush on his leg, something soft tickling his hand before white-hot pain seared through his flesh. His voice was suddenly found, coming out in a strangled yowl as it echoed through the trees. His feet were yanked from beneath him, sending him crashing to the forest floor before he could blink. The air squeezed out of his lungs and he couldn’t move, just lying on the cold hard ground.

The thumps got closer as his vision blurred- well he thought it was blurry but he was having a hard time telling with the darkness around him. His leg was throbbing, fire spreading from the sharp pressure that refused to relent. Hot breath brushed over his face and he shuddered as the putrid smell of foul meat washed over him. 

A snarl was heard right next to his ear, the sound reverberating throughout him. He was suddenly very aware of his own mortality, convinced that he was going to die. Fear flowed through him like waves. He had pondered death before, knew that with his job it could happen at any time, but he had always secretly hoped to get old and grey before he passed. Maybe start a family, have someone to love and cherish- his heart ached as he realized that Marlowe was the first person who came to mind. 

It’s not that he never realized his desire to be with Marlowe before. Hell, he had found her attractive upon their first meeting and after acknowledging how often he thought about her, he would’ve been an idiot to not see how much she meant to him. But he had never made the first move, held back by untold doubts and fears. And now… now he would never get to be with her.

He shut his eyes tight, preparing himself for the end. The snarling got closer and closer until he was sure it was right on top of him. Then it stopped, a yelp followed by a heavy thump. The pressure on his leg was released and he groaned, the pain doubling. 

The air stilled, the temperature suddenly cold yet not unwelcome. Sounds continued to move, a vicious cacophony of noise. Growls and yips and wines and thuds resonated throughout. His chest felt tight, he didn’t know if this was a rescue or a worse fate, and he was beginning to get lightheaded. His stomach churned as the burning in his leg increased.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up once again as he realized that the atmosphere had grown quiet. His nose wrinkled, a foul stench invading his senses. Soft, almost silent, crunches approached and his body bristled, waiting for the next attack. Instead, a cool touch brushed over his forehead, running down to cup his cheek and he found himself leaning into it, longing for more.

“I’m so sorry Carlton.” The voice was soft, indistinctly feminine. 

His eyebrows creased as he racked his foggy brain, trying to place the voice. Then, like the sun shining through on a cloudy day, a vision of blonde flashed through his memory. “Marlowe?”

He held out his hand, fingers shaky but he still managed to cup her cheek. Her skin was cold, and sticky wetness clung to it. His thumb brushed over her lips and they parted, causing him to frown as he came into contact with something pointy. He didn’t remember her teeth being so sharp. He didn’t have time to think about it though as a small hand covered his and she pressed a kiss against his palm causing him to smile.

“I’m so sorry,” She repeated and her voice broke. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion and he opened his mouth to comfort her but the words never came. Instead, he was distracted as her breath skirted over his wrist before two pricks of pain broke through his skin. “I’m sorry.”

He wanted to cry out, to ask her what was going on but he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. The agony in his leg seeped away, his body relaxing as his breathing evened out. Fog clouded his mind and soon he could feel no more, succumbing to the darkness around him.


	25. I think I’ll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlowe, Selene, and Juliet are trying to make their way to safety. It's made particularly difficult by the fact that one of them has been drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, another fic where people get lost in the woods. I think I'm mourning the fact that it's cold now and I can't go outside comfortably. Anyways, I love this girl gang and I hope we get more of them in the third movie!
> 
> Warnings: non consensual drug use, nausea, small LCH spoilers

_"O’Hara, so help me, I’m going to kill you.”_

She rolled her eyes, crossing one arm over her chest. “Look Carlton, this wasn’t my idea. You think I wanted to bring your and Gus’ wives along?”

 _"If anything happens to my wife…”_ His tone was sharp but after so many years of familiarity, she recognized the worry underneath. He sighed. _"I trust you, Juliet, just keep them safe.”_

“Don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to them.” She left out the part where they had already been in a fight, receiving multiple scrapes and bruises, and the part where some lowlife had stuck her with a syringe, injecting her with who knows what. Thankfully the drugs hadn’t kicked in yet but she knew she was just buying time until they did.

After finishing up her conversation and hanging up, she eyed her companions. Marlowe had proved pretty effective in a fight, her time in prison having apparently taught her some skills. Who knew she still carried a shiv in her boot? Selene wasn’t too bad either, if push came to shove, she could throw one heck of a punch. Though that didn’t mean Juliet felt any better being stuck with them. 

Sure they were close, Selene was her best friend and she and Marlowe had bonded a lot during Lassiter’s recovery. Whenever they were all in one place they made sure to have some girl time. But… neither of them had any police training. They were technically civilians, and if that wasn’t stressful enough, they were also her friends and the wives of two people who meant a lot to her. She would die for them if she had to- she just hopped it wouldn’t come to that.

Noticing that she was done with her phone call, Marlowe spoke up, “What did Carlton say?”

“Well, he’s annoyed that we were able to find the Camino’s compound before him.” 

At that, Selene laughed, “Wow we did better than the Chief of Police. Suck it, Lassie.” Marlowe shot her a look and she smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, got carried away.”

“Anyways,” Juliet continued, “Since we’re in the middle of the woods, we need to make our way south, there’s a town that way and he’ll meet us there with backup.”

“Perfect let's go.” Selene nodded, turning, and beginning to walk away.

Juliet furrowed her eyebrows, “Uh Selene… that’s east.” 

“Right.” 

As they headed in the right direction Juliet froze, the world surging around her. “Guess the drugs have kicked in.” She muttered.

“What?” Selene questioned, throwing a look over her shoulder.

“Nothing.” She shook her head, willing the world to right itself again. There was no point worrying them, she just had to power through it, get them all to safety.

Apparently, though, it was hard to head south when the world kept shaking. She had given up trying to lead the group, opting to let Marlowe take over- the woman having an acute sense of direction- while she took up the rear. The drugs were in full effect now, her body tingling and waves of nausea rocking through her. She felt incredibly aware of her surroundings and yet everything also seemed muddled and foggy. Luckily Marlowe and Selene talked pretty much the whole time which gave her something to focus on rather than the pounding in her head and the pain in her body.

“See you can’t compare cats and dogs because they’re different species and have inherently different pros and cons.” 

“Okay, I see your point but I still prefer dogs to cats. Hence why we have Morrissey now.”

Juliet rolled her eyes at their continued discussion, the action causing her to miss seeing a low hanging root. Her foot snagged and she tumbled forward, meeting the damp forest ground with a thud.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Selene called, racing towards where she lay, Marlowe on her heels.

“Is anything broken? I know emergency training.” When Selene sent her a questioning look she shrugged, “My brother had a lot of health issues growing up.”

“I’m fine,” Juliet groaned, getting up on her knees. The world swayed dangerously and she shut her eyes tight.

Marlowe was frowning. “Are you sure? You look really pale.”

“I’m fine,” She repeated, brushing strands of hair away from her eyes, “I just tripped.”

“That was one heck of a trip.” Selene deadpanned before grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet.

Standing was way worse than lying on the ground. She swallowed heavily, fighting away a surge of bile. “Don’t worry guys, let’s just get out of here.”

They were both eyeing her warily but she was thankful that they let it drop, turning and heading on their way. She shivered, hugging her jacket tighter around her. Her skin felt like it was crawling, suddenly very aware of every stick that brushed her leg and every clothing fold that rubbed against her. Moving seemed slow like her body was trapped in jello and she tried to fight against it. Her head was throbbing and she could feel her heart beating heavily in her chest. She couldn’t think of anything outside of her body, the ache all-consuming.

They had wandered quite far- or at least that’s what she thought. She wasn’t really sure if they’d been walking for fifteen minutes or fifty, every tree blurred together in a mess of brown and green. Marlowe and Selene were just blobs of blue and yellow and she was thankful for once that they had worn bright colors. It hadn’t been much help in sneaking into the compound but it was nice now. 

Her chest tightened and she gasped for air as her skin started burning. Tearing out of her jacket, she considered removing her shirt too, needing to escape the fire that was enveloping her body but her movements became choppy. Hands barely grasping the fabric, she only managed to pull it up a little before a pair of hands grasped her wrists.

“Woah woah, Juliet, keep your shirt on. It’s like 40 degrees out here.” Selene chided, her eyebrows furrowed. She stepped back, arms crossed, and fixed her with a pointed look. Or at least that’s what Juliet thought, it was hard to tell through the haze. “Out with it Jules, what’s going on?”

Marlowe was soon at her side, her soft voice comforting, “Are you okay? Do you want to take a break?”

Juliet tried to shake her head, tell them to keep going but she couldn’t get the words out. The edges of her vision were growing dim, the world surging violently around her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, her chest rapidly constricting, black spots beginning to appear. 

“I think… I’m going to... pass out.” She gasped out before her eyes fluttered shut and she pitched backward.

They gasped and rushed forward, reaching out to catch their friend. Groaning, they hooked their hands under her arms, standing shoulder to shoulder as they struggled to keep her up. Even with Juliet’s small frame, deadweight was still deadweight.

“This just got a whole lot more difficult.” Marlowe’s eyes were wide as she stared at her.

Selene nodded, eyebrows furrowing as she examined her unconscious best friend, “Guess we’re not out of the woods yet.”


	26. If You Thought the Head Trauma was Bad…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn has a migraine. It's a good thing his best friend and his girlfriend are there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been dying to do something with the roommates headcanon this whole month and I finally got inspiration for this! If you want more fics on Shawn and migraines, then feel free to check out my day 3 or (on tumbler) bijulesspookyohara's day 5. Basically the headcanon is that Shawn gets really bad migraines due to his abilities. The roommates headcanon is that between s8 and the first movie, Shawn, Gus, and Juliet all lived together in the loft because rent in San Francisco is so high and we never actually saw Gus go home in the first movie. Anyways, I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to the folks of psych discord, primarily victoriantrashjohn for coming up with the concept and jackal switch for a lot of these migraine remedies. Oh and also Thunderrrstruck because she drew this adorable pic of Shawn that inspired a scene in this. And shoutout to chaosintheavenue for beta reading this!
> 
> Warnings: migraines, nausea, ambulances

Shawn groaned as he snuggled deeper into the couch, barely even able to open his eyes. It had been an incredibly long day- he had spent most of it trying to infiltrate an illegal jewelry ring with little success, just another failure on his quest for Juliet’s engagement ring- and he was in the middle of a full blown migraine. He had seen it coming, recognized that the sharp pains in his brain and the small ripples of nausea could easily lead to later pain, but he had ignored it, instead letting the image of his girlfriend (fiancėe’s) elated face spur him to work harder.

And now he was suffering the consequences. No ring, no joyous girlfriend (fiancėe), just a massive, brain pounding, vision blurring migraine.

He sighed, pulling the fluffy blanket tighter around him. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, blanket over his head, its soft fabric enveloping him. A pair of child-sized kitty earmuffs were placed squarely on his temples while the sounds of 80s heavy metal filled the air. The shades had been drawn keeping the sun from invading- not that there was much on a rainy San Francisco evening- and the room was cast in a red glow, the source being a small red LED candle that Jules had bought him. It was cozy and nice and he could almost forget the incessant pain in his head.

There was a jiggling at the door and Juliet and Gus walked in, their loud joyous laughter causing him to wince. They paused, and he caught Juliet frowning as Gus walked over and collapsed into the armchair besides him.

_Juliet’s hair was falling out of her half-ponytail, Gus’ tie was slipping from its knot, they smelled like coffee._

“Headache?” He asked, voice much quieter.

Shawn barely nodded, squeezing his eyes tight as sharp pains radiated through his skull. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Juliet’s soft voice spoke from his side. Warm fingers gently brushed his hair and he relaxed into her touch. “Did you take anything?”

His voice was strained, “Ibuprofen, a few hours ago.”

Gus spoke up, “He could take acetaminophen. It works differently than ibuprofen so it won’t cause any problems.”

“Perfect,” Her lips pressed against his forehead, “I’m going to go get changed and get you some meds.”

“Thank you,” He muttered, sad when she pulled away. 

“Can you get me some too?” Gus asked, beginning to undo his tie, “My side is killing me.”

“Sure thing.”

After her small footsteps faded away, Shawn cracked an eye open. “What’s up with you?”

Gus frowned. “I pulled a muscle lifting boxes for that cute girl in marketing.”

His memory flashed back. _A woman in blue, long black hair, Gus doing the thing with his nose._ “Michelle?”

“Yeah… it was all for nothing, I overheard her talking about some dude named ‘Levi’.”

“Tough luck bud. That’s a solid name.”

“You know that’s right.” 

Shawn’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Gus rubbing his side. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, “Hey, where is the heating pad?”

Shawn jerked his head back, groaning as the motion caused the throbbing to double. That wasn’t his brightest idea. “Under Jules’ side of the bed. Just make sure to put it back when you’re done, she needs it for cramps.”

“Ah,” Gus nodded, standing up, “Sure thing.”

_A stain on Gus’ pant leg, the carpet was rumpled, an empty can under the chair._

He shut his eyes tight again, trying to stop himself from noticing, an in vain attempt to ward off his abilities. Instead he flashed backwards, various images and memories jerking to the forefront of his mind, waves of nausea close behind.

_His blue bouncy ball in fourth grade, divorce papers being signed, a bright smile on a beautiful blonde._

His jaw clenched, swallowing roughly as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach down. He leaned forward, trying to focus on the music around him. The beats moved in and out, giving him something to concentrate on.

“Babe?”

His eyes cracked open, the corner of his mouth turning up at the sight of his girlfriend (fiancėe). Her hair was now all the way down and she had pulled on his Thunderbirds sweatshirt. Even though she was only wearing the hoodie because it smelled like him, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride- after all, she usually refused to wear any football team’s merch aside from the Dolphins’. 

“Here.” She handed him some pills and water which he promptly took, noting how Gus did the same. 

The cool water felt nice but did little to soothe the ache in his head. “Thanks.” He frowned, noticing how her knuckles were bruised, “Did you get into a fight?”

“What?” She glanced at her hand, giving a good natured shake of her head at his abilities. “No- well, kind of. I was sparring with Sam and accidentally punched him square in the jaw.”

He chuckled, “That’s my girlfriend.” Not noticing how she frowned at the term. 

Now that his eyes were open, his brain leaped back at the chance to pick up on things. 

_Small smudge of mascara under her right eye (probably missed it when washing her face), a few crumbs above Gus’ lips, dog hair on the hoodie sleeve._

He groaned as a sharp pain erupted in his head, vision blurring and stomach churning dangerously. 

“Shawn?” Juliet’s voice was worried and he soon found her sitting next to him, guiding his head to her lap. She shushed him, beginning to run her fingers through his hair. “I need you to stop thinking, okay? Just focus on my hands.”

His eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed, allowing himself to fixate on her and only her. He felt warm and safe in her arms, her presence always serving to be a beacon in his crazy mind. Honestly he couldn’t imagine life without her, ever since he walked into that dinner nine years ago she had become a permanent staple in his life. He loved her so much it made his heart hurt. Even though the idea of marriage still terrified him, he knew deep down that he didn’t want to marry anyone else but her.

“I love you,” He muttered, reaching up to squeeze her hand.

“I love you too Shawn,” He could hear the soft smile in her voice, “Get some rest.”

He snuggled deeper, a small smile on his lips. Her hands would occasionally drift over to his temples, rubbing where the earmuffs weren’t situated. It was very calming and soon he felt sleep begin to overtake him.

Somewhere between _Judas Priest_ and _Holy Driver_ he heard a groan- and not from the music. It dragged him out of his sleep. Vision blurry and head foggy, he cracked open his eyes. The groan sounded again. He barely registered Juliet’s hand pausing it’s soothing motion and her concerned voice, instead his eyes were on his best friend. Gus was clutching his side, the color draining out of this face.

Jerking upright, he ignored how his head throbbed. “Gus? You okay?”

There was no answer as Gus’ eyes rolled back and he pitched forward, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. 

“Gus!” Shawn and Juliet yelled in unison.

In a flash they were both at his side, Juliet’s fingers on his neck and his hand being held tightly by Shawn. “He’s still alive, I’ll call an ambulance.”

Memories flashed through Shawn while his mind burned. 

_A large crowd, pain in his side, sweating, collapsing, a white room._

He should have noticed sooner, should have seen the signs. If it wasn’t for his headache-

“I think his appendix burst.” He all but shouted, words tumbling out of his mouth. This was all his fault, he should have noticed, he was trained for this for pete’s sake. The one thing he was good at was picking up on information, little things that most people didn’t notice. 

He had failed Gus.

Looking back, he remembered the time between Gus collapsing and the ambulance coming so clearly but in the middle of it all, it frankly felt like a blur of regret and blame and worry. 

As he watched Gus’ unconscious body being loaded into the ambulance, his hands shook, tears threatening to fall. Juliet grabbed his hand, beginning to lead him to her car. The paramedics only had room for one person but selfishly he needed Juliet to be his rock. He wasn’t sure if he could hold on without her.

She squeezed his hand, wide, worried eyes gazing up at him. “He’ll be okay.”

Nodding mutely, he followed her to the car. All he could hope was that she would be right.


	27. Ok, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Shawn's fault, that much Juliet was sure. It was his fault they were stuck in the woods in the middle of the storm and it was his fault they'd have to find a way to get warm. Unfortunately she was having a very hard time staying mad at him... it was probably the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys, we're getting so close to the end and I am both very excited and also sad to see this go. Oh well, at least we have four more days! 
> 
> I had such fun writing this, pining shules is such fun and I hope y'all enjoy reading this! Probably takes place between 3x13 and 3x16
> 
> Heavy T rating due to slight nudity and some innuendos but it's still SFW. Also warning for scars/past trauma (nothing too bad though)

It was all Shawn’s fault.

Or at least, that’s what Juliet told herself as she trudged up the river bank. It was rainy and wet, a mixture of mud and leaves sloshed beneath her toes. Her shoes had long disappeared, swept away by the raging waters and she mourned the loss of those heels. Her clothes clung miserably to her skin doing little to protect her from the onslaught of rain pelting her. Groaning, she brushed her soaked and tangled hair out of her eyes. 

Behind her was another groan as Shawn waded towards dry land. Reaching the grass she turned around, hands on her hips as she watched him peel himself from the river. If she hadn’t been pissed at him she may have admired the way his flannel clung to his skin, revealing a surprisingly toned upper body or the messy damp hair that hung just barely over his eyes. But those were memories for a different day because she was _fuming_.

“What the _crap_ was that Spencer?” It was more of a demand than a question and he squinted up at her.

“What?” His eyebrows furrowed. “You’re mad at me for saving your life?”

She shook her head, scowling. “You didn’t save my life, you almost killed us!” She paused for a moment before deciding to add, “Plus I had that guy!”

Throwing out his hands he began to walk towards her, “Jules please, he was about to shoot you. It was either a bullet or the river.”

She humphed, turning away from him. “You still could have killed us.”

She heard him sigh and a hand was placed on her shoulder, “Jules, I’m sorry. I panicked and made a rash decision. I just… got…” Another sigh, “scared.”

Her anger froze as his words struck her. _He was scared._ She had seen a lot of emotions from him over the past few years- knew he could be kind and gentle in addition to his usual brand of eccentric- but she had never seen him scared. Truly scared, not just running away from a supposed ghost or a suspected murder. More importantly, he was scared for _her_. Her heart twisted, emotions that she’d felt before but never paid much mind starting to bubble to the surface.

“I forgive you, Shawn,” She started, turning around and offering up a small smile. “But next time, let me make the rash decisions. I am the one with the training after all.”

He gave a nod. “Deal.”

Thunder rolled in the distance and she found herself frowning yet again. It had been raining for three days straight- an anomaly for typically warm, sunny Santa Barbara- and it seemed like another thunderstorm was upon them. She looked around, trying to get a sense of their surroundings but she recognized nothing, the rain doing little to aid her quest.

“I think we’re lost.”

He spun in a circle, eyes darting around. “Agreed.”

She gave another heavy sigh, and shivered, her wet clothes barely defending her from the frigid air. “I guess we’ll just have to lay low for now. Hopefully, they’ll send a search and rescue team out soon or the rain will die down.” A violent shiver wracked her body. “But for now, we should find some way to get warm.”

“Aw man the one time I didn’t bring a tent to a crime scene.” He joked and she rolled her eyes.

Spotting a nearby pine tree, a small smirk broke out across her face, “We don’t need a tent.” She trekked towards the tree, ignoring his confused looks. “You don’t happen to have a knife on you do you?”

Still bewildered he reached into his pocket, producing a small swiss army knife. “Never leave home without it.”

She raised an eyebrow, admittedly a little impressed by his forward-thinking. Taking the knife from his hands- and ignoring how her fingers tingled as they brushed against his- she started breaking and cutting down pine branches. Shawn soon jumped in, following her lead as they gathered the material. Once they got enough, she then began leaning them against the trunk of the tree, forming a tent-like structure.

When they finished, she stepped back, hands on her hips to admire their work.

“Wow,” Shawn spoke up from beside her, “That’s amazing that you know how to do this.”

She shrugged, “I was a girl scout.”

“Doesn’t change what I said.”

She turned her head, ready to thank him but her eyes went wide as she noticed him shaking violently. Glancing down at her own hands, her worry tripled as she watched them tremble. 

“We need to get warm.” He said, staring at her with concern and she wondered if she looked as cold as he did.

She nodded and beckoned him into their makeshift shelter. It was a tight fit, the design leaving them with little wiggle room. She wound up face to face with him, their chests pressed together and their noses inches from colliding. A shiver ran down her spine- though not from the cold- rather it was from his warm breath ghosting over her skin. It smelled like pineapples and mint and it took every bone in her body to keep her from leaning forward and tasting him herself.

The air hung tense around them and she had to duck her head, attempting to break the hold he seemed to have over her. This had been a very bad idea. Why on earth did she think that being near Shawn would be a good idea? She was trying to avoid these feelings for pete’s sake. They had been dancing around each other more and more as of late. She was attracted to him for sure, a realization that had hit her after football pants and charming smiles and coming to terms with the fact that she didn’t hate flirting with him. But she couldn’t act upon it. She wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready, it wasn’t their moment.

He shivered against her, snapping her out of her thoughts as she examined how his face had gone unusually pale. Her own body was freezing, a permanent chill that seemed ingrained in her bones. This wasn’t working. They needed to get warm faster. If one or both of them got hypothermia, it would cause their bad situation to get even worse. 

She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing what she had to do but hating that she had to do it. With a sigh, she opened them, biting her lip. “Shawn… we need to get warmer.”

He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk breaking out over his face. “Detective O’Hara, are you asking to cuddle with me?”

She shook her head, beginning to shimmy out of their shelter. His face dropped and he sat up slightly, looking at her through the opening. “Jules, I was joking, I didn’t mean to make you leave.”

Rolling her eyes, she sat back on her haunches, pulling off her suit coat. “Yes, Shawn we can cuddle.” Her tone was exasperated but she couldn't help but inwardly smile as his eyes lit up. “But-” She held up a finger, effectively silencing whatever flirty remark he had, “we need to do something else first.”

“What-” The question died in the air, his eyes going wide as she began to unbutton her blouse. “Jules…”

Heat began to crawl up her neck and into her cheeks as she watched him stare dumbfounded. She took a deep breath, attempting to quiet her nerves. “Skin to skin contact is the fastest way to get warm. Plus with our wet clothes, we’re just waiting for hypothermia to set in.” That was good, that was logical and she couldn’t argue with logic.

Unfortunately, he could. A sly grin spread across his face as he got out of the shelter. “Just admit you want to see me naked.”

She shot him a glare which promptly lost its effect as she shed her shirt, his eyes lingering on her newly exposed skin. “Not naked. We’re keeping our undergarments on. This is purely professional.”

“Understood.” He nodded, pulling off his flannel. “Just two co-workers cuddling half-naked in the woods... _super_ professional.”

Sighing, she cocked her head to shoot him another look but froze at the sight of his bare chest. His baggy shirts really did not do him justice. He was surprisingly toned, fit in all the right places but not overly muscled. Running from bad guys sure had its perks. He had filled out nicely, no longer the skinny lanky guy that she had first met- she didn’t mind Shawn then but now… he could get her hot under the collar with just one look. His arms looked particularly nice and she wondered what it’d be like to be held by him.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to rid the hundreds of nonprofessional thoughts that were racing through her mind. Now was not the time to be imagining the guy you had to cuddle with for warmth in some not exactly appropriate situations. When she opened them again, he was staring at her curiously, clad in just boxers and she suddenly couldn't remember how to speak. 

“Jules please, I know it’s a lot to take in but try to control yourself.” He was joking of course but it did little to stop a blush from forming across her cheeks.

She removed her pants quickly, not giving herself any more time to think before getting back into the shelter. He crawled in behind her- taking some time first to pull some extra branches over the opening and situate their clothes at the entrance- and lay down in his previous spot. They weren’t as close as before but it was close enough and she felt her face heat up again. He was very attractive from afar but now… up close… she almost forgot how to breathe.

The two lay in almost silence, wind swirling around outside of their shelter and an awkward tension hanging over them. He was staring intensely at a spot above her and she couldn’t help herself from taking advantage of the opportunity to look over his body. He really was toned, and smooth, and she wondered what it’d feel like to run her hands down his chest. 

Closing her eyes, she tried to ward off any more unprofessional thoughts with little avail. When she opened them again, her attention was caught by a faint scar in the middle of his rip case. It was long and thick and faded yet still there and she knew it was from heart surgery. She wanted to ask him about it, wanted to know his secrets and dive into his past but she also knew now wasn’t the time.

Her brain instead switched to her own scars and her stretch marks- bullet and knife wounds, cuts and scrapes from broken bones or on the job injuries- and she shifted uncomfortably, arms moving to cross her chest, suddenly self-conscious. She wanted him to think the best of her but it was hard when her body was so broken and worn.

“I’m sorry Jules.” His voice snapped her attention back to his face, eyebrow cocking at his expression. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Her eyes widened and she realized that he noticed her shift in mood, though he drew the wrong conclusion. She shook her head, “If anyone should be sorry, it’s me. This was my idea after all.” Biting her lip, she avoided his eyes. “Besides... I’m not uncomfortable because of you.”

He made a little sound of curiosity but didn’t say anything else, clearly waiting for her to continue and she sighed hating having to be vulnerable before him. “I’m just… maybe… a little…” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, “self-conscious.”

His eyes widened, “Jules...”

“I know, I know, it’s stupid.” She was quick to backtrack. “I see these scars and marks and I just think I’m broken and I know it’s not true but that’s just how I feel.”

Eyebrows creasing, he adamantly shook his head. “It’s not stupid at all. I know feelings suck sometimes…” She looked down again and he sighed. “Look Jules, I have a giant scar on my chest.” He gestured to the area, making her cheeks tinge pink. “It’s the part of me that I like the least but so far in my life barely anyone’s thought I look ugly with it and if they did, then it was their loss. It’s part of who I am no matter how much I dislike it and it tells a story. I’m sure your scars do the same so you don’t have anything to worry about.” She offered him a small smile. 

“Besides, I think you’re… I mean you’re… well-” He bit his lip and hope rose in her chest, curious to what he’d have to say- curious if this was their moment after all. “You,” He finished and the moment ended.

She was quick to recuperate from her disappointment, shaking it off and smiling at him. “Thanks, Shawn.” The smile turned playful. “And if it makes you feel any better, I think you’re not too bad yourself.”

In a flash his signature smirk was back, eyes dancing. “It’s the hair, right? Girls dig the hair.”

She laughed, “Sure. It’s totally the hair.”

Chuckling, he grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Suddenly, she found that it was very hard to breathe. Her body was pressed flush against his, noses inches away from touching. She was so close she could see the splatter of freckles over his nose, flecks of brown in his eyes, the stubble that lined his chin.

“Sorry,” He muttered but his eyes showed no sign of regret.

“You need to stop apologizing.” Her voice was low and husky and frankly, she wasn’t sure how she was able to speak.

His eyes flickered from her’s to her lips. “Noted.”

She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Would it be slow and soft, their lips caressing in a gentle dance? Or would it be hard and fast, as if they never wanted to breathe again? Her stomach clenched, heart beating so hard that she thought he might feel it through her skin. She wanted so badly to kiss him, to run her fingers through his hair or down his cheek, feeling his stubble scratch against her palm. To pepper little kisses across his scar and see that Shawn Spencer that he didn’t dare show to the world.

But she couldn't kiss him. Not today.

Today they were just two co-workers, lost in the woods during a thunderstorm. They weren’t dating, she wasn’t his girlfriend, they were just friends. Friends who had to snuggle half-naked for warmth but friends nevertheless.

“Shawn…?” She asked, breathlessly.

His voice was barely a whisper, “Yeah?”

She swallowed heavily, trying hard to get the words out. “I guess we should get to the snuggling part.”

“Well...” He shrugged goofy grin back on his face. “If you insist.”

They shifted as best they could inside the small shelter, maneuvering so that one of his arms was under her- just above her shoulders- and the other was wrapped around her upper back as he held her tight. Her arm hooked around his neck, the other going to his lower back. They were even closer than before- something she didn’t think was possible. She could feel the heat from his body spread through her own and she wondered what it’d be like to get to sleep next to him every night.

Their gazes were fixed on each other, an unspoken tension between them. She was transfixed by his eyes, captivated in a way that she never wanted to be free from. The line between friends and more than that was there, so evident and begging to be crossed with one simple kiss. She could do it, she could kiss him and change their lives but a clap of thunder caused her to jump a little, effectively destroying her resolve. 

Now just wasn’t the time. Instead, she ducked her head, resting it against his chest as he tucked her under his chin. His breathing was steady, peaceful, and combined with the rain and the warmth in her chest, she found herself growing tired. 

“Good night Jules,” He whispered and she wanted to reply back but the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

When she awoke, she'd have a world of problems and emotions to sort through but for now, she was perfectly sleeping next to Shawn. It turned out, being held by him was so much better than anything she could dream of.


	28. Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Someone's Got a Woody (8x04) Juliet steps between Trout and Cyrus and manages to talk them down. Unfortunately, this time, things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, I've been _dying_ to write this AU ever since I got the idea and I'm so glad I actually got to do it! Gotta love angsty "what-if" scenarios!
> 
> Warnings: gun, blood, EMTs, hostages

Her phone buzzed on the table and she leaned forward, sending a stealthy glance at Cyrus. Fortunately, the man was too focused on reloading his gun to notice her lifting the sheet.

The notification was from Shawn and hope bubbled in her chest. If he had found information that could prove Cyrus innocent that would make getting out of this situation a lot easier. Moving forward, she clicked on his message.

_cyrus is innocent  
i am almost there  
dont get shot_

She gasped. She had known Cyrus was innocent, she was a detective for a reason, but knowing that Shawn had proof, that he knew _for sure_ that he was innocent, it was the clarity that she needed. 

A bang grabbed her attention. She looked up to see officers in tactical suits storming in followed by Trout. She barely had time to blink before Cyrus grabbed Woody, pressing a gun to his head. There was a simultaneous click as they both cocked their guns, daring the other to make a move. The air hung tense and her stomach clenched, she had to do something.

Not wasting any time she wedged herself between Woody and the examination table, hands out, trying to stop Trout.

“Stand down Detective.” He growled, his voice low.

She didn’t have much time, soon one of them was going to snap and all hell would break loose. She couldn’t let that happen. As much as she disliked Trout, she had to keep the station in order- for the sake of everyone in it.

“Okay Trout listen to me,” She begged, gesturing with her still bound hands, “I just got word from Shawn that he solved the case. Cyrus is innocent.”

“I don’t _care_ what Spencer says!” He shouted, eyes flaring dangerously.

“Look, I know you don’t trust him okay? But I do-” Her voice was frantic, words spilling from her mouth as she bargained. “And right now, I need you to trust me.” She whirled around, shooting a glare at Cyrus. “Both of you.”

The air hung tense around them, her eyes darting from Trout to Cyrus, _begging_ them to listen to her. If they couldn’t trust her, it would mean terrible repercussions for everything they once knew.

Somewhere upstairs there was shouting and Cyrus’ attention left Trout for a split second. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Trout’s eyes darkened, his finger twitching on the trigger. It was followed by the loudest bang she had ever heard as it resounded throughout the office.. Immediately pain spread throughout her chest, flesh burning. Her ears were ringing, movements slow as she glanced down, vaguely registering a sickly red stain spreading over her clothes. The floor soon came rushing towards her and everything faded away.  
___  
Wrestling Tripp to the ground had been easy. After all, Lassiter had done all the actual work. It was a cheap move for sure but they hadn’t had a case in months and at least Lassiter _had_ a job. Pretty soon a few officers rushed to the scene, just in time to see them both make a big deal of apprehending the guy.

“We got him!” Shawn yelled, a giant smile on his face as they were surrounded. “We got him!”

But their moment in the spotlight was quickly dimmed as a shot rang out through the station followed by shouts of “Officer down!” 

Shawn’s eyes went wide and he looked from Lassiter to Gus, both of their expressions matching his own. His brain worked overtime to try and put together the pieces. Trout had probably stormed the coroner’s office already which is why all the officers had been downstairs. He was determined to take down Cyrus, and in turn, Cyrus was determined to not be blamed for this murder. It was already an intense situation and someone got shot… an officer… 

The air left his lungs all at once, his heart skipping a beat, “Oh my gosh, Jules!” She had to be okay, it couldn't be her, it just couldn’t.

All three of them lept into action, racing towards the stairs but they were stopped by several men in tactical gear and a few officers. They formed a barricade, arms out to prevent them from proceeding any further. 

“Come on guys!” He tried, but none of them budged. It was protocol after all—an attempt to keep the walkways clear for any medical personnel.

Besides him, Lassiter was growing just as irritated. “I demand to know what happened! I am—was Head Detective. Now let us through!”

They continued shouting, Gus throwing in a few “come on son!”s for good measure but the officers held strong even as the EMTs arrived, rushing down the stairs. Shawn groaned and stepped back, not giving up, but rather reassessing. His chest was tight with fear, his eyes darting around the room. If Juliet didn’t come up in the next ten seconds, then he was going to go ballistic.

But she did come up- though not in the way he wanted. Rather two EMTs appeared, a stretcher between them. Shawn’s heart stopped, his blood running cold. Lying on the stretcher, he saw blonde hair, a pink shirt, and a massive red stain.

_Jules._

He forgot how to breathe. That was his girlfriend—that was the woman he was deeply in love with. Unconscious. On a stretcher. After being shot.

_Jules._

His brain kicked into overdrive and he lunged forward, her name tearing from his lips. He had to get to her. He barely broke through the human barricade before he was yanked back, several hands keeping him from moving. Struggling against them, anger and fear burned in his chest. 

“Let. Me. Go.” He thrashed around, eyes fixed on the retreating stretcher. “That’s my girlfriend!”

Around him were shouts and sirens and he briefly registered Woody being hauled out after her but he didn’t focus on any of it. All he could focus on was the image of Juliet being taken away, blood staining her clothes. He needed to get to her, she needed to be okay. 

And whoever did this needed to pay.


	29. I Think I need a Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Karen Vick was 43 when she found out she was pregnant again, 43 when her life changed completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I started this whole month out with a mini bucket list and this fic was one of two things on there. I really wanted to do some Karen whump since she is so underrated and this idea spawned during a convo about Deez Nups with the psych discord. It's a little different from my usual but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Warnings: hospitals, miscarriage, nausea, blood

Karen sighed. The women’s restroom in the police department wasn’t the most ideal place but it had been an extremely long day and she needed answers. All week she had been feeling tired and nauseous- frankly, she would have chalked it up to sickness but then she remembered that she had also missed her period which caused her thoughts to go elsewhere.

That was at 8 am and since then, she had been called down to a murder scene, the victim turned out to be an old police chief, had to deal with two ex-cops butting heads with her consultants, and comfort her detective after some sexist remarks. So she shoved the thought to the back of her head- or at least tried to. But the curiosity remained growing bit by bit. Eventually, the anticipation became too great and she had used much of her break running to the drug store and waiting in the women’s restroom.

Glancing at her watch for what felt like the millionth time, she took a deep breath noting that the three minutes were finally up. Her hands shook as she picked up the small piece of plastic, stilling herself for what answers it might hold. Her eyes widened as she saw the results.

Two clear pink lines.

She was _pregnant_.

Naturally, she’d have to confirm it with a doctor first but judging by all of her other symptoms, she was pretty sure it was true.

Leaning heavily against the stall door, reality started to sink in. A smile began to spread across her face, her breath coming out in huffy laughter.

“Holy crap, I’m pregnant.” She breathed, staring at the results, her heart beating rapidly. Her smile had turned into a full out grin, joy rising in her chest. She and Richard hadn’t exactly been trying but they weren’t being safe either. They had always wanted another kid but due to both of their ages, had never really thought it would happen. But now… 

She resisted the urge to jump up and down. She couldn’t wait to tell Richard.  
___  
Walking through the front door, she barely paused to throw her keys in the bowl and shed her heels before seeking out her husband. She found him tucking Iris into bed and paused in the doorway to watch them. He was reading the four-year-old a story- _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ , her favorite- but the peaceful atmosphere was short-lived as her daughter saw her. 

“Mommy!” She yelled, reaching out with grabby hands and Karen smiled, pushing off of the doorway to sit on her bed beside her.

“Hello sweetheart, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Isokay.” Iris shrugged before giving her a gap-tooth smile. “Did you catch any bad guys?”

“Tons of them.” She leaned forward, placing a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “Did you have fun with daddy?”

“Mhmm,” She nodded vigorously, “We went to the park and had hot dogs and I fell off the swings!”

Karen raised an eyebrow at her husband who smiled sheepishly, “It was just a small fall, she’s okay.”

“I got a Wonder Woman bandaid, wanna see?” Karen didn’t have time to blink before the covers were pushed back and her pajama pants leg was rolled up, revealing a red bandaid on her knee. “Can you kiss it better?”

After exchanging amused looks with Richard, she bent down, pressing her lips against the wound. “There… all better.”

“Thank you,” Iris beamed, settling back into bed. “You can read more daddy.”

Richard laughed, “Sure thing pumpkin.”

After two more books- because of course, Iris needed her mom to read also- she and Richard gave their daughter one last kiss. Bidding their goodnights, they shut the door a little behind them, finally alone. Karen was suddenly very aware of just how nervous she was. It was big, life-changing news and while she was excited, it still made her stomach clench with anticipation and anxiety.

They made their way into the bedroom, out of earshot of their little one, before Richard turned around, arms crossed as he leaned casually against the bed. “So, how was work, really? I mean, obviously, you had to work late.”

“Yeah,” She sighed, shedding her suit coat and tossing it in the hamper. “An ex-police chief got murdered and now he’s suspected of laundering drugs. You can imagine the kind of PR nightmare this is gonna be.”

He frowned nose wrinkling, “That does not sound fun. I’m sorry.”

She shrugged, “Well hopefully our detectives and consultants come up with something.” She shook her head, giving a little wave. “But enough with work, I have something I need to tell you.” Shifting a little, she bit her lip.

Sitting up straighter, he raised an eyebrow, clearly picking up on her mood. “Yeah? What?”

“Well…” She started, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the pregnancy test that had weighed heavily there for most of the afternoon. “I’m pregnant.”

His jaw dropped, eyes going wide and she thought for a brief second that he may have been upset. But his face quickly broke out into a smile, leaping off the bed and pulling her into his arms. 

“Holy crap, we’re gonna have another kid.” He gasped, burying his nose into her hair.

“Yeah…” The tears of joy that had been threatening to fall all afternoon finally did fall, slipping down her cheeks to land on his shirt. 

They were going to be parents again, their family was going to grow. It was amazing and wonderful and she just couldn’t wait.  
___  
The next few weeks were a whirlwind of babies and cases. An appointment with her doctor confirmed that yes indeed she was pregnant, putting her at about four weeks along. She half-listened to his warnings about overexerting herself since miscarriage at her age was so common but she waved away those doubts. There was no use worrying over something that hopefully wouldn’t happen.

Shortly after that, they sat Iris down and told her the news. She was elated at the idea that she was going to be a big sister almost instantly berating her parents with an onslaught of questions about the baby. For the next two weeks straight, all her drawings were of her and her brother or sister.

As for her and Richard, they were thriving. They both decided to not tell any of their coworkers or extended family until the second trimester, not wanting to get any of their hopes up in the off chance that something went wrong. But they didn’t have any fear. Keeping the knowledge just to their little family made the whole experience feel more intimate. Sure they did have a few slips ups- especially since Iris couldn’t keep a secret- and she noticed her detectives giving her a few odd looks every now and again, particularly when she left early for a doctor’s appointment- but for the most part, the knowledge stayed between the three of them.

Between pulling Iris’ old baby stuff out of the attic, taking vitamins, working, and getting morning sickness, it felt like Karen’s life had gone to a new level of crazy. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it. The idea of having another baby was exciting and fun and caused her to seek Richard out and steal a kiss or two on several occasions. Of course, some days weren’t as great, like when she’d feel sick all day or wouldn’t get home until late or Richard had to travel for work, but regardless, she was still happy.

Truth be told though, she barely had enough time to focus on the baby or any preparations due to her job. It seemed like lately the crazies were just getting crazier. Not only did she have to deal with a hostage situation- on a boat of all things- two convicts wound up escaping, launching a manhunt. Then after that, there was a serial killer who was picking off people from a liver donation list, her consultants started acting weird, and somehow they wound up implicated in aiding an enemy agent. Of course, the Feds had to be called in which was a nightmare in of itself, and then her detective asked for two weeks off- which she was more than happy to give to her considering everything O’Hara had been through as of late- which was shortly followed by a retraction and a request to aid her partner in extraditing a convinced criminal back to the states. 

So to say life was crazy may have been an understatement. It was downright insane.

On top of all of that, she had started feeling worse and worse and she worried for her unborn baby, fearing that getting sick could cause problems. But, luckily, she had a rare Saturday off and she was insistent on using it to relax and spend time with her daughter and husband.

And she did exactly that.

Sitting outside in the warm fall Santa Barbara air, she smiled, watching Iris run around the yard. Her daughter was playing her new favorite game, doggy princess, which basically was her running around and doing dog-like things. Laughing, Karen sent a content smile at her husband who exchanged the look and reached out a hand to cover hers. 

“I can’t wait for Iris to have a sibling.” He squeezed her hand and her smile grew. 

She glanced down, her hand rested on her stomach, fingers brushing the very small bump. “Me too, it’ll be good for her to have a playmate.”

He hummed in agreement, picking up her hand to press his lips against it. “I love you, dear.”

“I love you too.”

Turning back to their daughter, she frowned as her stomach clenched for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She had felt crampy pretty much all morning and well into the afternoon but had shaken it off. She worried that it would turn into morning sickness- after all, it had been a few days since she last got sick and she wasn’t looking forward to that again. She was never one to feed into her worries though and figured that if it continued into the next day, then she would call her doctor.

She turned her head, looking at her husband through tired eyes and he frowned. “Still feeling bad?”

She nodded lazily, “I guess I forgot how much being pregnant can suck sometimes.”

He gave a short laugh, leaning forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “It’ll all be worth it though.”

“You bet your butt it will.”

She closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her. She wasn’t planning on taking a nap- after all a four-year-old made that particularly difficult- but resting her eyes seemed like a good idea. With a sigh, she relaxed, letting her stress and worry ease away.

She didn’t get very far into her quiet time before she felt a warm wetness between her legs. Groaning, she stood up and started walking towards the house.

“Where are you going?” Richard asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I think I wet myself.” When his eyes widened, she rolled hers. “Remember? It happened all the time when I was pregnant with Iris. It’s just my luck that it’d happen with this one too.”

He frowned, “I’m sorry darling.”

“It’s fine,” She shrugged, “I’ll meet you inside for snack time?”

“Of course.”

She sighed again as she headed into the living room and snagged a clean pair of underwear from the laundry basket- thankful for once that she put off doing chores. Wandering into the downstairs bathroom, she stripped out of her pants and peeled back her panties, blood running cold. They were stained with a dark red. 

She quickly changed, hands moving of their own accord as her mind raced. Exiting the bathroom, she made wide-eyed contact with her husband who paused his trek into the kitchen, picking up on her distress.

“What’s wrong?”

Swallowing heavily, her hands gripped the doorframe, knuckles turning white. “I think I need a doctor.”  
___  
The wait in the ER had been quick- only lasting about ten minutes- but to Karen, time crawled by. Waiting for the test results was even worse, the nurse had hastily taken blood, asked a few questions, then rushed off. Iris had been dropped off at her nephew’s house with little explanation which left the two of them to their thoughts and worries. 

She wrung her hands, a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt weird sitting on a hospital bed, after all the last time she had been in the hospital was when Iris was born and those memories did little to quell her nerves. Richard stood behind her, hands working her shoulders and she was grateful for his presence. If he had been on a business trip… she shook her head, now wasn’t the time for what-ifs.

“It’ll be okay.” She heard him say, though she wasn’t sure if it was to her or himself. 

She didn’t have the heart to reply nor did she need to as a knock sounded on the door. 

“Come in,” Richard called and a doctor walked in, holding a clipboard close to his chest.

“Chief Vick, Mr. Vick,” He greeted with a nod of his head. “My name is Dr. Phillips, I’m sorry for the wait.”

“It’s okay,” She replied, “Thank you for seeing us so quickly.”

“Well with something so-” He waved his free hand, “Serious, we wanted to get you in fast.”

Her stomach clenched. “Serious?”

He nodded solemnly. “Yes. I’m terribly sorry for this news but your blood work- and symptoms described- indicated that you’re having a miscarriage.”

Even though she had her suspicions, the words still hit her hard, knocking the air from her lungs. Her blood ran cold and she felt like she might throw up. Their child- the kid that they had been so excited about- was gone.

“In addition to your miscarriage,” He continued and she glanced up, barely registering his words, “Due to your age, I’m afraid you won’t be able to have any more children without serious complications. I’m very sorry.”

It felt like a punch to the gut, except she had experienced those before and this was _so_ much worse. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think straight. The world was falling apart around her, crashing to pieces. Her fingers found Richard’s, holding his hand as if her life depended on it- right now it felt like it did.

“Do- do you know the gender?” Richard spoke up, his voice sounding distant and shaky.

Dr. Phillips nodded, “While it’s not one-hundred percent accurate, the results of some blood tests indicate that the baby would have been a boy.”

“A boy.” He whispered, and her heart twisted again. They could have had a boy.

“I’ll give you two a few minutes.” The doctor said, though she barely registered his words.

Once he left the room, Richard climbed onto the bed, legs on either side of her, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, burning her face into her neck. She couldn’t even relax into his touch though, her body too stiff, too shocked to even move. Numbness felt all-consuming aside from the constant ache in her abdomen, stomach cramping with broken dreams- a signal that what they had longed for had officially come to an end. 

She didn’t even realize she was crying until he wiped at her tears with his thumb and suddenly, all her emotions couldn’t get out fast enough. Her face crashed into her palms as sobs wracked her body. Behind her, she felt Richard tremble, his own tears beginning to fall. Her chest ached, lungs heaving as she grieved- because that’s what this really was, it was grieving. Grieving the loss of their unborn son, grieving the opportunity to have another child, grieving the joy that would have come with it. 

They sobbed for what felt like hours until tears no longer fell and her cries turned to dry heaving. Her sleeves and back were wet, soaked by their combined tears but she didn’t care, too focused on the ache inside her chest. Leaning against him, she took a shuddered breath and he wrapped his arms across her chest, her hands coming up to grip his forearms.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I lost our baby.”

She could feel him shake his head. “Absolutely not Karen.” His voice was scratchy from unuse. “You didn’t lose anything. It happens.”

“It happened to _us_.” She took another shaking breath. “We were going to have a son.”

He sniffled. “I know.”

The pain increased as a thought crossed her mind, “How do we tell Iris?”

His breath hitched, “I don’t know… oh gosh this sucks so much.”

Nodding mutely, she closed her eyes, letting stray tears slip down her cheeks. “How are we going to get through this?” She mumbled.

“I don’t know,” He repeated, “but we’ll get through this _together_. We always do.”

Swallowing roughly, she nodded. “Thank you for being here… I love you.”

“I love you too. For better or for worse remember?”

“For better or for worse.” She echoed.  
___  
Two years later and the pain had faded, though not completely. Some days seeing mothers with new babies or families with lots of kids brought her back to that hospital- to pouring her emotions out on that bed and feeling that pain. But time had gone by, Iris was 6 now having recently started first grade, she was still chief and loving it. Life was still moving forward, and definitely for the better.

Her head detective was getting married and she sat in a dressing room, watching his bride-to-be get ready for her big day. She talked about how excited she was to be marrying him and Karen smiled, reflecting on her own wedding day all those years ago. She knew first hand that marriage had its ups and downs and she didn’t hesitate to tell the woman exactly that- about her occasional dreams of running away to the South of France, about Richard’s failed attempts to make eggs florentine or how he knew exactly what she needed on a stressful day. Her heart twisted and she yearned to tell them all about her miscarriage, that even in the hard times, it would all be worth it but she stopped, knowing that now wasn’t the time. 

Instead, she began talking about what might have been. About her dreams of Richard being there for the birth of their child- about their son. “Oh, or that day when he walks into your hospital room holding your newborn son, and he will lay him gently on your chest, and he tells you that you look beautiful, even though you know you look like hell frozen over…” They chuckled and she smiled fondly, “And it all will be worth it.”

The moment was cut short as the maid of honor began complaining about her parole officer but she didn’t mind, jumping on the opportunity to help out- and thankful for the distraction. And later, when her detective cornered her, asking about why she said son when Iris exists, she didn’t hesitate to share what happened, reminding her that all relationships had pain but often the pain was worth it.

Watching her detectives dance and party, she smiled. Yes, she didn’t get to have more kids but her family wasn’t small. While the pain was still there, there was also hope. She had found her family and while it was unconventional, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	30. Now Where Did That Come From?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules comes home one day very tired but thankfully Shawn is there to help and take care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow guys, we are just one away from the end. It's crazy. I originally had a much different idea for this one but I decided to work that into tomorrow's prompt and give you guys some hurt/comfort feels today. Hope you enjoy! This takes place somewhere in the first half of s7.
> 
> Warnings: bruises, innuendos, slight nudity (but it's very slight like chapter 27)

Shawn jerked his head up as his girlfriend came stumbling through the door, exhaustion prominent on her features. He temporarily abandoned the TV remote- and the reruns of Punky Brewster- eyes never leaving her as she walked towards him. 

“Hey babe,” He greeted and she flopped down next to him. Instantly, her head was in his lap and she hummed as he began running his fingers through her hair. “Long day?”

“The longest.” She sighed, relaxing into his touch. “It felt like the day would never end…” Rolling over slightly, she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “How was your day?”

He grinned, bending down to place a short kiss on her lips. “Fine,” He shrugged, pulling back. “Gus and I worked a case for a client who said that his brother was haunting him. Turned out his brother actually lives in Las Vegas and it was just his neighbor’s teenage son who was playing a prank on him.”

She laughed, “Wow, sounds crazy.”

“A little.” He grinned. “But my day got so much better once you walked in the door.”

Her laughter rang out again, only serving to increase his smile. He brushed her hair off her forehead, his heart swelling as thoughts of how much he loved her invaded his mind for the umpteenth time that day.

“I’m so glad we moved in together.” He said after a moment and she gave him a lazy smile.

“Me too.”

“I’m very much in love with you.”

Her smile broke into a grin. “I’m very much in love with you too.”

He bent down again, lips meeting hers. This time though, the kiss was much longer, drawn-out by slow yet desperate caresses. He continued playing with her hair, loving how the strands felt between his fingers. She sighed happily into the kiss and he took the opportunity to deepen it, pressing forward with a small groan. One of her hands speared into his hair, gripping him closer to her while the other ran down his cheek and across his shoulders. He smiled and let his hand glide down her body, stopping to rub circles on her stomach. Suddenly she hissed and pushed him roughly back, jerking away from his touch.

“I’m so sorry!” He yanked his hand away like it was burned, eyebrows creasing. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” She groaned. She started to sit up and then hissed again promptly flopping back into his lap. 

“You sure?” He pressed, cocking an eyebrow.

Shoulders sagging, she sighed heavily. “No... I… got in a fight.” His eyes went wide and she patted his chest. “It was just a little one. Carlton and I tracked down some gang members and got ambushed but _obviously_ we’re okay.”

He frowned, “You didn’t sound okay.”

Reaching up, she cupped his face. “Look at me…” When he did so, she smiled, “I’m okay.”

An idea popped into his head and his frown was quickly replaced with a smirk. “Can I at least check you for injuries?” 

She laughed, “Fine but I’m tired so nothing more-” She pointed at him with an accusatory glare “okay mister?”

“You’re always so sexy when you’re in charge.”

Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow, laughter dancing in her eyes, “You know I am.”

With a chuckle, he helped her to her feet though it quickly turned to a frown as she hissed yet again. “Okay, that’s it. Into the bedroom, you go.”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “Wow, I thought I said no sex tonight.”

“Jules,” He tutted, “You need to get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Says the one who put it there.”

A fond smile on his lips, he shook his head as he followed her into their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, and he helped her pull her shirt off, eyes widening as they fell on a purplish splotch on her stomach.

“Jules...” His voice left him in a whisper, his heart twisting. 

She glanced down, her own eyes widening. “Crap.” She looked back at him. “That wasn’t there before.”

His hand instantly went to her stomach, fingertips barely brushing the skin and she flinched at the contact. His mouth twisted to a frown. “Sweetheart that’s _bad_.”

“I know.” A sigh escaped her lips. “I honestly didn’t think I got hit that badly.”

He grabbed her hand, raising it to inspect her arm and then repeating the action on her other side. He then swept his hands down her sides until they reached her legs and he started slowly bending and unbending her knee. He was just about to start inspecting her ankles when a hand landed in his hair, and he looked up as her palm slid to cup his cheek.

“Shawn, I’m okay.”

“That’s what you said earlier and then it turned out you weren't.” He pointed out.

When she fixed him with a Look, his shoulder sagged. “Can I at least check you for internal bleeding?”

“Okay,” She conceded, starting to lean back. “Then can we please just relax? I’m exhausted.”

He smiled and climbed onto the bed next to her. “Of course.”

Carefully pressed his palms against her stomach, he began to move them around, testing to see if some spots were warmer than others. He hated how she flinched and gasped at his touch. Seeing her hurt was one of his least favorite things- next to Gus getting hurt of course- and he wished he had been there to protect her. Well, attempt to protect her that is. He knew she could hold her own but that still didn’t stop the worry he felt every time she came home with bruises or dried blood on her face. 

When he was thoroughly satisfied that she indeed wasn’t bleeding internally, he sat back on his heels, watching as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. “So what’s the verdict?”

“You’re fine,” He shuffled off the bed, “Nothing a little Tylenol and cuddles won’t help.”

She stretched, long and lanky- almost cat-like- and his heart skipped a beat. “Good, I like cuddles.” Not for the first time that day, his mind wandered to just how cute she was. 

He turned around, beginning to dig around in his dresser drawer. “I know you do.” With a grin, he spun back towards her, producing a green t-shirt, apple jacks logo on the front.

She looked at him with amusement. “Really?”

“Jules come on, I know it makes you feel better. Plus it looks _really_ good on you.”

Humming, she turned a little, attempting to shimmy out of her pants which was made difficult by both her position and the fact that every time she bent over, there was a hiss of pain. Chuckling, he tossed her the shirt before moving to tug her pants the rest of the way off. Once she was clad in just a bra and panties- and he was positive she didn’t have any more bruising- he headed into the bathroom. After grabbing some Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, he filled up a cup of water and returned to her side, handing her both.

Sitting up a little, she took the pills from him, chasing them down with water before pulling on the shirt and instantly snuggled into it. He grinned, the joy in his chest doubled. He’d never get tired of seeing her in one of his shirts.

“Better?” He asked once she had shifted to recline against the pillows. 

“Much.” Her eyes fluttered close and she muttered a soft, “Thank you.”

He crawled into bed next to her and she instantly gravitated towards him, ending up with his arms across her shoulders and her head on his chest. Pressing a soft kiss against her hair, he smiled. “I love you.”

Humming, she reached up to grab his hand, her eyes closing. “I love you too.”

Sighing, he relaxed onto the bed. He was once again very grateful to have taken that step, to finally be living with Jules. Commitment Shawn could really get used to this.


	31. Today’s Special: Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (POST LCH/FUTURE-FIC) A psychic, his partner, a police chief, and a detective all wake up in a dark room together. It sounds like a bad joke but when a man shows up to torture them, it's anything but funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I can't believe this is the last one! I've never completed a month long challenge like this before so I'm super proud of myself. I just want to take a minute and thank everyone who has made it this far (regardless of if you read it while I was posting or after it was completed). Thank you to RobinsonsWereHere for convincing me to do this is the first place. Thank you to everyone who left a comment even if it was on just one chapter. Huge thank you to RobinsonsWereHere, Thunderrrstruck, Smuffy, shuuuuuliet and Casey_Tyler/Scifi-Pony for leaving comments on practically every chapter and for joining me throughout this fic. You guys are the reason why writers can complete challenges like this and your support has meant a lot! 
> 
> If you want more Psych whumptober stuff, check out RobinsonsWereHere/bijulesspookyohara and Thunderrrstruck for some great fics!
> 
> Anyways, this is my longest chapter yet and probably my darkest so I hope you all enjoy it! It's a little different but I kinda like what I did here and I'm thinking about writing a sequel/recovery fic in the future so let me know if you'd enjoy that.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the last chapter for whumptober 2020!
> 
> Warnings: blood, torture, non consensual drug use, drowning, whipping, experiment, left for dead, stabbing, slight ptsd, characters thinking they're gonna die

Waking up in a dark room wasn’t exactly something new to Shawn- after all he was the target of a lot of shady stuff due to his time as a psychic detective- but that didn’t mean he was a fan of it when it did happen. Especially since this time, he was in that dark room with four of the most important people in his life- Juliet, Gus, and Lassie. The four sat on stools in a square, shoulder to shoulder and back to back, hands zip-tied together behind them. Not only did the idea of his girlfriend, best friend, and close friend all being stuck in this situation together make his stomach queasy but he also had no clue where they were or how to escape.

“We’re going to play a little game here.” A voice growled from the shadows and Shawn pulled against his restraints for what felt like the millionth time. “I know all of you have information on who your informant for the Regime case was… so we’re going to see who is the first to crack.”

Shawn frowned. A few months prior, a guy had come into the SBPD saying that he had information on where the Regime’s- a notorious drug gang- leader was. Since the informant said he was in San Francisco, Lassiter had called the SFPD to work on the case together. The manhunt and subsequent capture had all gone off without a hitch and the leader was sitting behind bars. He guessed that this guy was a part of the gang and wasn’t too happy that his boss had been captured.

A figure slowly slunk out of the shadows revealing a tall man in all black. His blue eyes were filled with malice and Shawn shuddered. The man slid around him and he had to strain his neck until he was out of sight. 

“Will it be the esteemed chief of Santa Barbara?” 

There was a sickly sound of flesh hitting flesh and Juliet’s distressed voice called out “Carlton!”

A chuckle and the voice continued to move. “Or will it be the pharmaceutical salesmen turned detective partner?”

Another crack and Shawn watched Gus’ head snap to the side. He struggled harder against his restraints, zip ties beginning to cut into his skin.

“My money is on the psychic detective.” He chucked again, bending down to look Shawn square in the eye. “You just get so hot-headed sometimes, don’t you.” 

Shawn spat a perfectly aimed loogie that landed in the man’s eye. He jerked back, wiping at his face. “You insolent little-” Shawn saw stars as the man’s fist collided with his nose. 

“Shawn!” He heard Gus yell but it sounded distant. Opening his eyes, he fought off a wave of nausea as his head spun.

“Then again…” The man continued and Shawn was sure he was smirking. “Perhaps it will be the little head detective who cracks first.”

Shawn watched helplessly as the man took a fistful of Juliet’s hair before yanking her head down, colliding her face into his knee.

“Jules!” 

“Juliet!”

“O’Hara!”

The man stepped back and laughed a dark twisted sound. “Well… I see who the fan favorite is. I’ll have to keep this in mind.”

Shawn’s heart skipped a beat, face twisting into a scowl. Threats weighed heavily on his tongue but he shoved them down, a different idea popping into his head. Straightening his shoulders, he sat back. “ _Please_ , I’m clearly the most loved one here. Have you _seen_ my hair? Plus I have a super sexy beard to match, obviously, they all like me more.”

“Shawn, shut up.” Gus hissed in his ear but he was never one to listen to his best friend. 

“If you really want them to crack, you should hurt me.”

“Aren’t you just full of yourself?” The man replied, bending down again. “I’ll consider it. But for now, I must prepare. I’ll be right back.”

He turned to leave but spun back around at the last second, punching Shawn in the stomach. He doubled over, lungs working overtime to suck in air. The man gave a short laugh before striding out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Shawn felt Gus shift beside him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Shawn said in between gasps, “I think so.”

“Spencer what the hell!” Lassiter yelled and he could practically picture the man’s annoyed face. “What was that?”

“That-” He started to point out, “Was me taking one for the team.”

“It was an idiotic thing to do.” Lassiter humphed.

Shawn frowned and turned to reply but he stopped as he noticed his wife staring at him with wide eyes- well staring at his stomach. “Jules, you alright?”

Her eyes snapped to his and she swallowed roughly. “Shawn you’re bleeding!” 

“What?” He looked down. A dark crimson stain, which was growing by the minute, adorned his side. “Huh, look at that. I guess I am.”

“What!?” Gus thrashed around, trying to get a good look. “Oh my gosh, you’re hurt!”

Shawn sighed, “He must’ve stabbed me before the punch which is why I didn’t feel it.

“Are you okay?” Juliet was still looking at him with wide eyes and his chest burned. He hated seeing her so worried, especially over him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was a small lie, truth be told it hurt like hell. Once the stab wound had been realized it was like it gained sentience, gnawing at him with burning teeth. Not to mention, he was still losing blood, and the thought of what could happen made him queasy. 

He leaned his head to the side, resting it slightly against Juliet’s, and sighed. He’d just have to hold on for as long as he could.  
___

“We need to get out of here.” Gus’ voice was panicked and frantic and Carlton took a deep breath. 

His nerves were going crazy and he was doing his absolute best to keep it together. Honestly, he felt horrible. His mind wasn’t as quick as it once was and his body ached- even without the restraints.

“Agreed.” He paused, fighting at the guilt weighing heavily on him, and then sighed. “I’m sorry guys, I’d be more helpful if I wasn’t so slow all of the time.”

“Carlton stop it.” Juliet snapped at him and he then felt her relax, voicing coming out much softer. “You’re the strongest person I know and you’re plenty helpful. We’re _going_ to get out of this. Together.”

Both Shawn and Gus hummed in agreement and the corner of his mouth twitched up. Maybe he could do this. 

There was an awful creaking noise followed by what sounded like wheels on a cart and he shuddered, fearing what would come next.

“Well lady and gentlemen, are you ready for the main course?” The man sneered and even though Lassiter couldn’t see him, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. “Today’s special… _torture_.”

His deep chuckle reverberated around the dark room and he felt Guster tense. “Ah, I see our _hero_ is doing well. Red is a good color on you.”

“Jerk.” Spencer spat which caused Lassiter to give a short laugh.

“Oh… you find his defiance funny huh?” There was a sickening crack and Spencer cried out followed by a sharp gasp from O’Hara. “Care to laugh now _Chief_.”

A growl reverberated deep in his chest and his fists clenched and unclenched. If only his hands weren’t tied up, he’d punch that coward so hard that he’d be seeing stars for a week.

The man stalked around the group, coming to a stop directly in front of Lassiter. “Since you’ve so graciously volunteered, how about we start with you.”

He scowled. “Do your worst!”

“Oh, I intend to.” He chuckled beginning to move closer until they were nearly nose to nose. “Now… let's begin shall we.”

He moved out of sight but his words still echoed around them. “You see, I have something special in mind for all of you.” The grinding of wheels was back as he returned. “I know you Chief, you’ve been through a lot huh? Probably can withstand a lot of torture?” 

Lassiter smirked. Hell yeah, he could. 

“It’s a good thing that I have something specific for you then.” The creaking came to a stop- a cart covered by a black sheet. In one swift motion, the man pulled it back, revealing a tank of water. 

“Now…” He sneered. “Who wants to go for a swim?”

Carlton didn’t even have time to think before his head was yanked forward. He held his breath as best he could as the cold water surrounded him, chilling him instantly. It was shocking to his system and his lungs began to burn. After about thirty seconds he realized he couldn’t hold his breath much more and he tried yelling out- his own voice sounding distant and foreign. 

He couldn’t breathe, his chest ached and his mind worked overtime, searching for a way out. Flashes of dark rooms and dark hooded figures, of bullets and being unable to breathe, seared through his mind. His body shook, trembling against his restraints and his captor. He couldn’t die this way, he had just gotten his life back completely. He was chief again, he could walk fairly well- _he had a family_. 

Spots appeared in his vision and he prepared himself for the end, wishing Marlowe and Lilly and Juliet and everyone else a mental goodbye. But then his head was jerked back, freeing him from a watery death. 

His lungs heaved, sucking in as much air as he could. His ears were ringing and his vision swam but he faintly registered shouting around him, though the sounds were distorted. Water streamed down his face- though there was the possibility of his own tears being mixed in. 

Eventually, the world came back into focus with blinding reality. His throat burned and he wasn’t sure if he could even speak but he finally made out what was being said- or more yelled.

“Carlton! Carlton!”

“Lassie! Don’t go towards the light!”

“Breathe Lassie, breathe!”

His hand flopped around until he found O’Hara’s small one. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he squeezed as best he could, attempting to alert her that he was okay. He felt her relax a little as she squeezed back. 

“He’s okay guys… he’s okay.”

“For now that is.” The man snickered, dipping his hand in the tank before flicking droplets onto Carlton’s face.

Juliet thrashed around beside him. “You will have hell to pay when I get out of here.”

He raised an eyebrow and stalked over towards her. Carlton lazily turned his head to watch. “That’s funny because you’re not.” He leaned closer.” Getting. Out. Of. Here.” He was so close that their noses were barely touching and Carlton wanted to yell, tell him off but he still couldn’t breathe quite right.

Instead, it was Spencer who spoke up. “Get away from her you creep!”

“You know what’s funny?” The man pushed back and moved out of sight, his voice traveling around to where Spencer was. “Originally I was going to torture you. Mostly because you annoy me but also since you seem like the main guy in the group. But now…” His voice dropped to a low growl. “It’s so much more fun to let you sit there, with your broken arm and bloody wound, and watch everyone you care about experience pain.” 

He began to walk around, shoes tapping against the floor. “Maybe they’ll resent you for not getting hurt worse… Maybe you’ll be the first to crack… frankly I don’t care. _Either way I win_.”

The footsteps continued, approaching Carlton yet again and he shut his eyes, letting his head hang, chin pressing against his chest. Whatever this maniac had planned, he couldn’t crack. Eventually, someone had to come for them.

Right?  
___  
“Now, who’s next.” The man continued, pacing around the four. 

Gus tensed up, avoiding eye contact the best he could. Even after so many years in the private detective business- and even more time as friends with Shawn- the idea of torture never really sat well with him. He could handle it… for a while that is. But he also had a wife and a son now to worry about and after what Lassie just went through, he wasn’t sure if he actually _could_ handle it.

“Aw come on man,” Shawn spoke up again and Gus had to stifle a sigh. His best friend just couldn’t shut up sometimes. “Going at us, one by one, isn’t that getting a little old?”

“I’ve just gotten started, psychic.” He growled, making his way towards Shawn again. Gus’ eyes followed his every move. “By the way, aren’t you getting a little old to be running a gremlins themed private detective agency?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that movie is a classic.”

“Yeah well, this is also classic.” The man lunged forwards, wrapping his hands around Shawn’s neck. Thumbs pressing into his throat, Shawn started gagging and gasping for air.

Gus struggled- could feel Juliet doing the same- both of them fighting against their restraints. 

“Let him go!”

“Don’t you dare touch my husband!”

The man relented, shoving Shawn back forcefully. Gus could hear him breathing heavily and his head tilted back, red marks already forming on the exposed skin.

The man chuckled. “That should be enough to make you shut up for a while.” 

“Jerk.” Shawn rasped. 

He ignored him, starting to move towards Gus. “Are you afraid of needles, salesman?”

Gus swallowed heavily, his voice shaking. “Depends on if they’re sterilized or not.”

“It’s not.”

“Then yes.”

“Good.” In a flash, he produced a syringe filled with a clear liquid before lunging forward, injecting the substance into his neck.

Gus tensed up, then shuddered as the needle pierced his skin. The liquid seared through his veins, lighting up his body as if it was on fire. “What is this stuff?” He rasped.

“Oh, just an experimental drug.” He grinned, eyes flashing dangerously. “It’s fast-acting and I’m not entirely sure what the symptoms are but we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Gus are you okay?” He heard Juliet’s worried voice call out from behind him.

He took a deep breath. “I’m not sure yet, aside from some burning, I don’t feel very different.”

“Hate… to break it… to you.” Shawn heaved, voice still raspy. “But… you’re shaking… like mad.”

“What?” He glanced down, eyes darting over his body. He certainly felt normal enough.

“How are you feeling my little chocolate chippy chip?” A familiar voice caused his head to snap up. His wife stood before him, a smile on her face and their son in her arms. 

His eyes widened for a second before he smiled back at her. “I feel fine baby. How did you get here?”

She shrugged. “You know me, I’m resourceful.” 

“Yes, you are.” He laughed.

She started walking closer, cupping his cheek with her palm. “Aw my little sunshine sweetheart, I can’t wait to take you home and cuddle you into a coma.”

“You know that’s right.”

“Gus, _who_ are you talking to?” Juliet sounded like a mix of annoyed and worried but he rolled his eyes.

“Juliet-” He turned his head slightly. “ _Obviously_ it’s my loving wife. Now I don’t interrupt you and Shawn when you guys are being all lovey-dovey so just let me get my flirt on with this beautiful woman.” He turned back, shooting Selene his signature flirty grin.

“Oh great, Guster has gone crazy,” Lassiter muttered and Gus felt anger rise inside of him.

“You all can suck it.” He spat. “Just admit that you’re jealous that my wife has come to rescue me and maybe she’ll free you too.” 

He took a deep breath, composing himself. “Now sweet sunshine pumpkin, where were we?”

Selene smiled, brushing his fingers across his jawline and he grinned. He didn’t need the others anymore. He just needed her.  
___  
Juliet felt sick. Her former partner had almost been drowned and- aside from a few off-handed comments- was pretty much unresponsive. Her husband was still bleeding and had sustained other potentially horrible injuries. And to top it all off, her friend was shaking and sweating like a mad man and talking to someone who wasn’t even there. Her stomach churned. Part of the reason why she had become a cop in the first place was to protect her family but right now, she wasn’t protecting anyone.

“This is such fun isn’t it?” The man sounded cheery and she scowled. 

“I think your version of fun is messed up.”

“Tomato, tomatoe.” He shrugged. “But let's not stop the fun here, after all… I’ve saved the best for last.” 

He leaned forward, tipping her chin up with his finger. If only her glare could kill. “The pretty little detective.” She heard Shawn growl deep in his chest and the man stepped back. “Part of me hoped that _someone_ would crack before I got to you but that’s okay. That’s why you’re my grand finale.”

“Don’t you… touch her…” Shawn rasped and her fingers found his, giving them a little squeeze. 

“This-” He gestured towards her husband. “This is exactly why you’re last. Someone’s going to crack and I just can’t wait.” 

He turned on his heel and stalked towards his cart, rustling around before producing a black cat-o-nine tails whip. “Do you know what this is _detective_?

Juliet gave a short laugh. “Obviously I do, I’m married after all.”

“Gross.” Carlton groaned.

“You’re… just jealous…” She could practically see Shawn’s smirk.

“Enough.” The man groaned, stepping closer. “You all don’t seem to grasp the severity of this situation.”

“You know what… I’d want you… to grasp.” Shawn muttered in her ear and she rolled her eyes. Of course, he had to be a flirt even at a time like this. 

A realization struck her and her stomach twisted. Though, it was possible that his behavior might have been due to him losing too much blood. She squeezed his hand again and his head dropped to the side. Worry gnawed at her. They needed to get out of here and soon.

Her attention was jerked elsewhere as the whip hit her, searing pain bursting throughout her abdomen. There was no warning as it hit her again and again, tearing through her thin shirt and breaking her skin. She could feel warm, sticky blood dripping from the wounds.

She had endured a lot over the years, both psychological and physical but this was something else entirely. Her body shook as the whip hit her yet again. He showed no signs of relenting anytime soon, continuing to strike her with fervor. 

“Stop!” She could hear Shawn’s distressed and broken voice call out but it was quickly drowned out by the crack of the whip.

It hurt so much. Pain ebbing to every part of her being. Her skin was raw, cuts on her chest and stomach, even a few on her legs, but he still didn’t stop. Her vision swam as it came down once again. She couldn’t take much more of this.

Voices continued to shout but she could barely register what they were saying, the hurt all-consuming. Her eyes were shut tight, waves of nausea pouring over her. Body burning, she felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes but she warded them off. It may be too much but she would _not_ give this psycho the satisfaction of watching her cry.

“Seriously, stop! I’ll tell you everything!”

The pain halted and she cracked open her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing. Turning her head slowly, she stared into worried blue eyes. 

“Carlton… no…”

He nodded his head slightly and gave her a sad smile. Eyes darting away, he looked at the man. “If you stop. I’ll tell you who our informant was.”

“Excellent.” His voice was low, almost a purr, and he threw down the whip. “Go on.”

Lassiter’s jaw clenched. “It was the number two guy in the Regime- Johnny King. He came to us revealing the whereabouts of his boss in exchange for a lighter sentence. He’s under house arrest until his trial”

The man patted his cheek and Lassiter grimaced. “Wonderful. Thank you so much for your help. It was a pleasure serving you all today.” He produced a gun from his cart and cocked it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to see about an informant.”

“Aren’t you going to let us go?” Shawn’s scratchy voice asked.

The man paused and turned back, eyes squinting. “Why would I do that? You’ve served your use, now it’s time to die.” He shrugged. “I don’t really care how you die, it may be dehydration… or bleeding out… or a drug overdose… but you will die. It’s just a matter of time until you do.”

With that he spun around and left the room, the door shutting behind him with a heavy clank.

Shawn was first to break the heavy silence that followed. “Jules, you okay?”

“Not really.” She groaned. Her body was on fire and she felt a little light-headed.

He squeezed her hand and her head fell onto his shoulder. “I hope someone finds us.”

“Me too.”

Her other hand found Carlton’s. “Thank you, partner.”

“You’re thanking me for giving up our informant?” He scoffed. “O’Hara I directly broke protocol.”

“But you saved my life.” She pointed out and heard him sigh.

“I’d do anything for you, Juliet.”

She grinned and felt Shawn shift beside her.

“Gus, buddy, you still with us?”

“Shawn…” Gus groaned. “I don’t feel so good.” Almost immediately there was a retching sound and she assumed he had thrown up.

There was a heavy sigh from Shawn. “Guys, I don’t know if we’re actually going to get out of this so I just want to tell you all, I love you. You’re the best things that happened to me and while I was hoping to grow old, at least I can die with my family around me.”

She offered him a sad smile. “Even though the circumstances suck, I’m glad that we’re all here together. I love you all too.”

“I love you guys as well,” Gus spoke up, his voice wavering.

There was a beat and then Lassiter’s fingers wrapped around all of theirs, holding them all together. “I love you all also.”

They all linked their fingers together, holding on tightly through the little contact they had. They were family through and through and even if they didn’t get out alive, at least they would be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's wrap folks! Again thank you to everyone who has read this fic! Let me know in the comments or DM me on Tumblr (someonefantastic) what you thought of this fic and let me know if you had a favorite (or favorites) fic out of the whole month? Thanks again everyone! Happy Halloween!


End file.
